Written
by Serenity Madison
Summary: This is a story told though Syaoran and Sakura's diary entries, the humor, pain, and love of their days. Do they find each other or do they drift apart. Completed. I hope it was enjoyed.. Thanks for all the helpful and encouraging reviews.
1. WRITTEN: Syaoran and Sakura Intro

I Don't own CCS, I Don't own CCS, I Don't own CCS, If I just keep repeating it I'll believe it, as long as you do. I don't in any way own Card Captor Sakura. But I do wish I owned Yokito, Yue and Syaoran. I also do not in any way own Sailor Moon. I just really like their names and I wanted Sakura to have more friends. It's not a crossover I just used the names they aren't sailor scouts. 

This is going to be a weird story, about Sakura and Syaoran are writing in their Journal/Diary about each other as well as the general events of their day. There may be some actual events, and conversations not just retold ones in the future. I hope you'll keep me informed as to what you think of it and give me ideas on how I can improve it.

I'd like to thank my best bud Neofire who helps me out. She reads before hand. And a before hand chance to thank, all who read this. I revised it there is almost no Japanese. But I am keeping Japanese names, chan, and Kun suffixes, and Natsukashii, which means dear. Because I like it but besides that it's all in English. I hope you enjoy it. 

A little helpful guide, In Syaoran's Journal entries

*Blah……………blah.* = He's talking about Sakura-chan

-Blah………….blah.- = He's talking about the Clow cards and his family.

@Blah……………blah.@ = He's talking about a card capture.

Blah……………blah. = He's talking about events at school involving Sakura-chan or not.

In Sakura's Diary entries

*Blah……………blah.* = She's talking about Syaoran.

~Blah………………blah.~ = She's talking about the day in general.

Now on to the story

Written 

CH1 'Sakura and Syaoran intro.'

Journal ~ Dec, 12

*It's now December, and I'm still not any closer to Sakura-chan. We've been ignoring each other since last summer. I'm now 13 and haven't changed much I'm just taller and my hairs a little darker. I have some friends but I've become more distant lately and to myself. I was supposed to return to Hong Kong, but for some reason I couldn't. I would give anything to just be able to talk to her. But that won't happen. Oh well it's only a little while longer till Christmas I will get Sakura-chan a present. Maybe I should explain why we've come apart; we've been this way ever since I accepted the fact that I have feelings for her. She tried to talk to me and I just pushed her away becoming cold and detached. She's so sunny, happy, and sweet. I've been so mean and uncaring towards her ever since we first met in fourth grade that was 3 long years ago. *

-I didn't want to though. Mother told me not to let anyone get in the way of my mission to collect the Clow cards. And that there was a possibility of someone else collecting them as well a very strong one. So I had to pull all my energies in collecting, and nothing else.- 

*Man, looking back on things isn't going to help me figure out my gift situation one bit, just make me feel horrible about the way I've treated her. I wonder if she even notices the way that I've been towards her as of late. Probably not, I don't seem to phase her one bit. I saw her for the first time in a long time today, we caught eyes but she quickly turned away as her bright smile faded. Also we have English and Science class together. I knew we had English together, I get to sit in the back, and she sits up front with 4 of her friends. Of coarse Tomoyo, and Chiheru also a pretty petite girl with silver- blonde hair in odd pigtails (who's my friend's girlfriend), and another girl with sunny blonde hair. They were all laughing at something. *

Probably has something to do with the fact someone said "Minako likes to eat Spam over Sakura-chan's and play with her dog while she's thinking of Lasen Furuhata. Pass it on" I felt my face get hot at the mention of Sakura-chan's name. But hid it well and passed on what I was told. 

I tried my best to ignore her but it's getting so hard. Especially now that she sits next to me in English. She hates me I could tell by that heart wrenching look she gave me when she was told she had to sit in the back row and a seat next to me being the only open one. I felt hurt by that look. But I'm not going to let it through. 

I don't know I'll keep posted on weather or not I make any life altering decisions but don't count on it. I get the feeling I'll have a lot of long journal entries. L 

~ Syaoran

Natsukashii Diary, 

Today's **Dec 12**, It seems like ages since I've put my deepest thoughts and secrets inside of you. I'm 13 now but I turn 14 in a few months, YayJ . I am taller now I'm probably one of the 20 tallest girls on our whole class. I know not much but I'm taller than Tomoyo, almost as tall as Eriol last I knew. (I should give him a call sometime.) I still have all my good friends and some new ones. They're all awesome. I'll tell ya a little about them. Usagi's 12, she's beautiful and nice she has a kind boyfriend. Then there's Mamoru her boyfriend he's 15. He's really smart and loves Usa to death. He's also a friend of my former friend Li-kun. (I'll explain that.) Then Minako she's 13 and so nice and fun, We all call her Mina, she's the type of person who can cheer anyone up. Ami's 12 too, she's super smart number one in our class. And number 3 school wide. She's nice but shy. I think she has a crush on Li-kun. Why the poor girl? And finally Makoto she's really tall, taller than most guys I know, she's really kind, funny, and a good cook, as well as great in martial arts she could kick and one's butt and has.

It's nice to know I have something I can just write and write in about nothing in particular, just to clear my cluttered thoughts. 

*Well what's up with Syao-chan, Uh Li-kun you ask. We've been back in school since September, it's now December and Syaoran hasn't even acknowledged my existence once. We even have a class I just learned. He sits in the back and I sit up in the front corner with Tomoyo, Usagi, Minako, and Chiheru, or at least I did. So I've never noticed him, and since Ms. Izumi doesn't usually do attendance I've never heard his name. * 

~Besides discovering Syaoran was in that class it was pretty funny. The funny incident, Minako has a crush on this person named Lasen Furuhata. They both liked each other and we all knew it. Well let me just tell you the whole thing. 

Tomoyo: _"Look Minako, there's Lasen."_ She almost yelled. 

Minako gave her the most vicious look I've ever seen any one give a person. Tomoyo, Chiheru and I burst out laughing when Lasen happened to glance at our group. Then we started a pass around. (That's when you tell someone something and tell them to pass it on and when it gets to the last person they raise there hand and say what they heard and you hear how it changed. It's fun, and can be amusing.) I wrote down what I said and showed it to Tomoyo who was behind me. _"Minako thinks Lasen is the cutest guy in the world. And she wants him."_ Tomoyo laughed and passed it on. After that was started we continued talking. We talked about Christmas coming up and what we'd like to get, and the many people we have to get presents for. Our chat session was ended when the teacher, Ms. Izumi came into the room how rude; we were just getting to the good stuff. Oh well, you know what they say about spilled milk. Then not to long after the wrap around came back to Chiheru. She laughed and skipped Minako and told Usagi behind her. Minako wasn't happy about the few mumbles she heard; in fact she started to turn red from both embarrassment and anger. The sight of Minako's radish face made me crack up hysterically. Of coarse getting my Ms. Izumi's attention. My friends looked up at me trying to stifle their laughter. _"Miss Kinomoto, if I hear another out burst like that I'm breaking up your little group." "Yes Ms. Izumi "_ I forced. 'All I did was laugh' I whispered grudgingly. My friends for some reason found this very funny and laughed. Rather loudly at that. _"Miss Kinomoto please go sit in the back row"_ I looked back and noticed the only open seat. _"DO I have to"_ I whined rather annoyingly hoping it would make her change her mind. But No! 

I slowly took my time getting to my seat. I sat down not really wavering my gaze from my friends. I could feel him looking at me but every time I turned he looked away. Suddenly something humorous distracted me from my spiraling emotions. Mamoru raised his hand. He was a young man who just happened to be Usagi's boyfriend since she was 10 she's 12 and he's 15. He sits and observes our classes. He's kind of like an advanced student who helps out. When Ms. Izumi called on him**, **_"Sakura-chan is in her house with Takeru-kun because Syaoran blushes when Minako and Lasen have Spam puppies in Usagi, and Makoto's basement"_ Mamoru has a very confused daffy look on his face and the whole class begins to laugh when they hear this. Except for those whose names where mentioned we were blushing. Except for of coarse Syaoran who didn't seem to hear any of it, until of coarse the bell rang. ~

*And that was the end to an ok, kind of funny, kind of depressing day. I'll keep you posted on things with Syaoran, good thing we were just friends or, or I might feel hurt. Anyway…*

~ Sakura=)

Journal ~ Dec 13

Today was a bland day. Except for one thing, yep Sakura-chan. I went the whole day with random people calling me 'Cherry'. All because that thing someone started in English. I've had a rough night and was incredible tired and irritable. 

*Mamoru came to me and asked me something I wasn't totally expecting. _"Li-kun, do you like Sakura-chan, or was that thing they told me completely off. Minako likes Lasen Furuhata, which's obviously true, and Sakura-Chan's been hanging out with Takeru-kun lately. So"_ He was cut off by the look on my face _"She is?"_ I asked simply then._ "You like her man. I so know you do," _he said almost triumphantly. My irritability was at its peak so I kind of went off on him. I still hear my words echoing through my head. _"GOD! I do not Like Sakura-chan, We've never been close so I don't know why people think we like each other. She's nice but that's it there's nothing else to her, man! I wish people would mind their own business. We don't like each…"_ my yelling was cut short. _"Who ever said people think that she likes you?"_ I heard a small voice yell. I turned to look I saw the 2 familiar blondes that sat with Sakura-chan in English and a thin blue haired girl. I also noticed trying to hide behind them was someone else. I had a feeling I knew who it was, but I wasn't 100% positive. I stared at the figure intently as I listened to her friends. _"Li-kun, you have no right to be so mean to Sakura-chan, what has she done to you. Just cuz' all the girls in this damn school think you're the hottest thing around doesn't give you the right to be so rude."_ Then I noticed someone one run from behind the girls she had tears in her eyes. My heart tore open when I saw Sakura-chan running away crying, because of me. After I saw her leave I left leaving her friends looking at me very annoyed and angered. *

The rest of the day went by badly. Why did that incident have to happen at all especially so early in the morning? Every male student in school gave me evil looks; all her friends turned their noses at me which was almost everyone. 

*Science class came up first no one really talked to me, and I don't think Sakura-chan even knows I'm in the class with her. She was smiling, but it was a saddened smile her eyes were a pale red color, I remember asking myself if I did that to her. But I must have said it out loud considering people gave me funny looks. I looked at her one last time before class began. She was sitting with Mamoru, he looked at me then talked to her slowly I saw tears form in her paled emerald eyes. She raised her hand and asked if she may be excused for a moment. Ms. Izumi excused her and she slowly made her way out of class. She didn't return there was only 10 minutes left of class. Her eyes were an awful shade of bright red. The end of class quickly came and I went to my next class but I couldn't shake the feeling of the pain I've caused Sakura-chan. I took out a piece of paper. 

Natsukashii Sakura-chan,

I'm so sorry! I know that won't really fix anything. A mistake is all it was I didn't mean it. I know though, if I didn't mean it why say it. I'm tired and in an incredible bad mood and I just took it all out on you when Mamoru-kun was talking about you, and I know that was incredible stupid of me. I don't even know what to say. I feel ashamed of what I did. Maybe someday we can be friends again. I just hope you can forgive me. If you ever want to call me, my numbers 9689-0123

~Syaoran

The class shortly ended, and my other class flew by till it was time for English. I saw Sakura in between some of my class her eyes were still an irritated pink color. Then the class I was dreading. I got there early so not many people were there to make any remarks. I sat in my seat and dreaded Sakura-Chan's arrival. The class had started and still no Sakura-chan. Then 10 minutes into the class she came in. Her eyes were still pink and not their normal bright emerald green. She quietly sat down next to me not looking up from her hands. I could tell that seeing me makes her want to cry. But she's holding them back. _"Sakura"_ I whispered to her. She looked straight up then a tear fell. I looked away for a moment then when I returned to look at her she was looking straight at me. It kind of startled me. _"Sakura-chan I – I – hear, would you read?"_ I started to ask but our Ms. Izumi called on her. Then she never looked back at me she just stared at her desk or the board aimlessly. Then the bell rang. She quickly picked up her stuff and ran out. I asked Mamoru-kun if he'd give the note to Sakura –chan. Then I went home. And I'll let ya know what happens.

~Syaoran

Natsukashii Diary

*Today's the 13th of Dec, it was probably the most horrible day of my life. I was walking with Minako, Usagi, and Ami before a class. Usagi saw Mamoru-kun and wanted to go see him. When we got a few feet from him we heard _"GOD! I do not Like Sakura-chan, We've never been close so I don't know why people think we like each other. She's nice but that's it there's nothing else to her, man! I wish people would mind their own business. We don't like each…"_ Minako and Ami started yelling at him. I slowly let what he had just told our school, sink in and became upset. I started crying and ran away from him not wanting him to see me like this. The day went on I had to leave almost every class because I would start crying. I must have looked horrible. During one of my outings I ran into Takeru-kun. He gave me a hug and tried to comfort me but I had to return to class. Then the worst class I could possibly be in was coming up. I was late to my English class. But Ms. Izumi excused it. I thought I heard Syaoran say my name but when I turned to look at him he was looking elsewhere. So I just kind of stared at him till he looked back. I think I scared him, because he jumped a little. I just continued to stare at him. He had a piece of paper and he asked me if I would read it. But Ms. Izumi called on me then my attention was on my desk or the board the rest of the time. Then the bell rang and I was gone. * 

When I walk home I usually walk with Ami-chan, Makoto-chan, Usagi-chan (If she's not with Mamoru-kun) today they both joined us. Mamoru gave me a note. And Usagi gave him a mocking smack. _"Writing her notes huh"_ She pretended that she was mad then he grabbed her. Anyway, I opened the note being very curious about what it was. I read it 

Natsukashii Sakura-chan,

I'm so sorry! I know that won't really fix anything. A mistake is all it was I didn't mean it. I know though, if I didn't mean it why say it. I'm tired and in an incredible bad mood and I just took it all out on you when Mamoru-kun was talking about you, and I know that was incredible stupid of me. I don't even know what to say. I feel ashamed of what I did. Maybe someday we can be friends again. I just hope you can forgive me. If you ever want to call me, my numbers 9689-0123

~Syaoran

I turned a pale shade. Ami and Makoto-chan noticed me and asked what was wrong I quickly put the note back into my pocket. I ran home and broke down crying. That's the end of my sad day.

~Sakura =)

I hope you liked it please let me know what you think. 

I need input to know whether I should continue, modify it. So let me know what ya think. 


	2. WRITTEN: The Project Begins

Here to say the disclaimer is a special guest, Yu-Gi.

Yu-Gi: I think I'm in the wrong place.

S.M: No you're out gust disclaimer.

Yu-Gi: Ok, I get it.

S.M: will you do it? (Puts on her cutest puppy dog face)

Yu-Gi: Sure. Serenity Madison doesn't own Card Captor Sakura, or any characters from Sailor Moon or Yo-Gi-Oh they are owned by their respective companies. And she would like to thank you in advance for reading her story and she hopes you enjoy her story.

S.M's Weeping.

Yu-Gi: didn't I do a good job?

S.M: you did great but I can't have you, Yokito, Syaoran or Touya.

Yu-Gi makes a call then quickly leaves leaving S.M stumped.

Written

CH2 'The project begins'

Natsukashii Diary

Today's Dec 14th, and nothing happened. I didn't talk to Li-kun today. In fact I totally ignored him. He must have left early because he wasn't in English class. We have to do a partner project for the next month and a half, guess who my partner is. Yep that's right, Syaoran. Well I'm formulating a decision to an idea. I'll let ya know what I decide.

~Sakura =)

Journal Dec 14

I feel horrible ill today, so I ended up leaving school around lunchtime. Sakura didn't talk to me. But I did see her once today. Her eyes were not quite so red but she still didn't' smile and her eyes weren't her usually bright emerald green. I am determined now to try to straighten things with her. Well that's about all I have to say for now. If I decide to talk to Sakura I'll let ya know. 

~Syaoran 

Natsukashii Diary

It's the same day. It's now about 6.30 I'm going to do it. I'm going to call Li-kun. I'll write and relive our conversation.

~Sakura=)

(The phone rings)

Syaoran: Hello,

Sakura: _Hello Li-kun_

(The phone line went quiet for moment.)

Syaoran: _Uhh, hi_ (he managed to stumble out)

Sakura: _I just called to tell you our English class is going to be doing a project starting tomorrow._

Syaoran: _really, what kind of project?_

Sakura: _It's a partner project. You and your partner have to learn about each other, and give an extensive report on each other and an opinion on that person before and after and why you have that opinion, and how or if it's changed. _

Syaoran: _OK_

Sakura: _Ms. Izumi thinks there are to many clique's and not enough people mix so she split us all up, trying to put us with people we either wouldn't go with or whom we don't get along with._

Syaoran: _So you aren't with Usagi-chan, Mamoru-kun, Tomoyo-chan, Minako-chan, or Chiheru-chan? And there isn't anyone you don't get along with._

Sakura: _Thank you, but there is one person I don't get along with, and it's not for my lack of trying._

Syaoran: _Who is it?_

Sakura: _We'll also be doing all our assignments together, that'll stink we have to spend a lot of time with them._

Syaoran: _Thanks for telling me._

Sakura: _I just wanted you to be warned for if you come to school tomorrow._

Syaoran: _I will be, Sakura-chan did Mamoru-kun give you my note?_

Sakura: _Yes_

Syaoran: _Can I exp…_

Sakura: _Sorry I have to go Bye.._

(She hung up phone leaving a very bewildered Li on the other end.)

Natsukashii Diary

*I did it. I called Syaoran-chan, wasn't much of a conversation though. I told him about the partner project we'll be doing in English, but I forgot to mention that he's my partner. Maybe I can convince Ms. Izumi to swap my partner, tomorrow she'll tell us why she put us in the partners she did. WHY ME? Oh well I'm off to do my homework and try to forget about it. I'll let ya know how my day goes tomorrow.* 

~Sakura=)

Journal ---

I haven't decided to talk to Sakura-chan, but she called me. I was so happy and surprised when I heard her voice on the phone. She just called me to tell me about a project we'll be doing for the next month in English. I asked her who my partner was but she didn't answer. I asked her if Mamoru gave her my note she said yes, I started to ask her about it but she had to go suddenly. I'm so confused about all this. I like her but I can't tell her and I can't talk to her, Anyway. I'm going to try to forget about everything.

~Syaoran

Natsukashii Diary,

Today is the 15th. Today was progressive, but still awkward. In the beginning of the day I hung out with Usa-chan and Mako-chan. They questioned me about how I've been; Usa asked how I felt about being partners with Li-kun. I couldn't answer, I excused myself and walked to my next class but me being me wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I walked into someone. I started to apologize but was cut short when I noticed a hand offering to help me up. 

*I was mid thank you when I noticed whom the hand belonged to. I squeaked and let go of it quickly falling to the ground. Some passers by found it hilarious as they laughed. I got to my feet and ran away. Once I got away from him I slowed down and caught my breath, and continued towards my next class. I finally made to my class, I was 10 minutes late but since I'm usually on time the teacher let it pass. I sit with Mamoru-kun in that class but as I went to sat down I happened to look in the back of the room, I saw Li-kun. I sat down quickly and asked Mamoru-kun about this but he just said that he's always been there. I eventually forgot about it and the class flew by. After, awhile I was on my way to my next class and I again bumped into someone but it wasn't as hard as before. I apologized and started to walk till I heard someone calling to me, it was Takeru-kun. He asked me if I was OK about everything that happened between Li-kun and myself. I told him all about the few events that had occurred between us. He told me I should take sometime and get away from Li-kun and sort out my feelings, about what he said, about him, our friendship. And write down all my thoughts and come to a decision. The most important thing he said to me was to talk to Li-kun.*

I did something I promised myself I'd never do. I went into a bathroom that wasn't often used, and pulled out the necklace that has adorned my neck since fourth grade. "Release" my wand extended and was released. "Make an image of me to finish off my day at school. Mirror card," I commanded. There were swirls of light and a copy of me was standing in front of me. "Do you know where to go?" I asked her. She shook her head happily. "Thanks, but you should get going class is going to start at any moment. And I've already been late twice today." I gave her my book bag that way anything that I was given she could put inside. The card image of me happily left to finish off the school day. "I hope it doesn't mess up" I kept thinking the whole time I was gone. 

After the image of me had left I crept out of the window and used fly to safely get away. I went to the woods and sat in a tall Sakura tree that I loved to sit in when I felt upset or down. I thought of (Li-kun and what kind of feeling emerged when I did so.)

'I couldn't help but feel admiration for him, I mean he's a descendent of Clow Reed himself.'

'And has grown up training in his magic his whole life.' 

'If it weren't for Kero I would never even have been a card captor.' 

(Then when I thought about what he said)

'I tried to make it just slide off but it doesn't work.' 

'I care to much for him to not care what he says about me whether he means it or not.' 

Tears blurred my vision and I ended up falling asleep. But I woke up to see my image in front of me on the branch and it startled the hell out of me causing me to jump. But considering I was almost 20 feet in the air on a branch I fell off. For just a moment as I fell I thought I wish I had time to release windy. Then out of no where wind blew through and safely placed me on the ground. Mirror jumped after me. "Return" she turned back into her card form. I left but as I walked home I tried some things out. "Make that cherry blossom petal grow, Big card" and it did. "Allow me to use your power, Jump" and when I tried jumping I jumped 30 feet in the air. As much as I can figure I can call the cards telepathically. I'll have to ask Kero when he gets back from Tomoyo-Chans. 

Well that's it for my depressing but exciting day.

~Sakura=)

Journal Dec 15

****

*Today was a bad day. In the morning I didn't have much time to see Sakura-chan. But once while I was on my way to a class I bumped into her literally. When I offered to help her, she looked at me and ran. If I still have any interest in trying to get her I have my work cut out for me. She completely hates me or just feels uneasy around me. Either way it's not good for me. 

She came into science class late today. But our teacher excused her. After that class ended and I got to steal a few looks at her I was on my way to my next class, but Mamoru-kun stopped me. He told me Sakura-chan never knew I was in that class and asked if I was always there. He just told her that I was always there.*

-Around the beginning of next period I felt a weird but familiar surge of energy. I thought for a moment it could be a Clow card but it lasted the rest of the day, plus Sakura-chan had sealed them all. She was now the Mistress of the cards and the only one who holds my heart. It was weird though sometimes it felt close but other time it felt really far away. 

The class I've been dreading has arrived. 5 minutes after the sensei arrived so did Sakura-chan; well it looked like Sakura-chan. The person sat down next to me, when it did the surge I've felt on some level all day intensified. Ms. Izumi split us into our partners, it turns out I'm working with Sakura-chan. I looked into her eyes they were different. The weren't saddened but they weren't there normal bright emerald green. I've seen those eyes before but they weren't Sakura-Chan's "Who are you" I asked her, watching her scrutinizingly. She blushed but never answered my question. I continued to stare at her searching for the key to whom she was until Ms. Izumi came over to us.- 

She told me to stop staring at Sakura-chan and get to work. Did Sakura-chan mention how this is going to work? She asked me as she handed us both a piece of paper. Kind of, I appeased. I read my sheet. 

Li-kun

The reason I decided to place you with Sakura-chan is you two have been going out of your way to be away from each other. I remember when you were friends with Sakura-chan, Yamazaki-kun and a lot of other people when you were younger. You're growing into a fine young man but you're becoming to detached. Even I've heard about what happened between the two of you in the hall. You need to control your emotions same as she. You two are more alike than you think. Just get to know her and let her get to know you.

Ms. Izumi

I can't believe she wrote that. It made me feel embarrassed but like I'm doing the right thing in trying to reconcile with Sakura-chan. I just stared at the girl sitting across from me for the rest of class. I became daring and asked her a question. I asked her 'is Sakura-chan's hate for me was irreversible.' She happily nodded her head in agreement. When I was looking at her 2 card images popped into my mind Shadow, Illusion. It clicked I remembered where I'd seen them. I saw them when Sakura-chan had to figure out the Mirror card. "I didn't recognize you at first" I whispered to her she looked at me oddly, and blushed again. Class ended. And I went to look for the real Sakura-chan after school I walked through the woods as if being drawn somewhere. And I happened to look up and found Sakura asleep in a giant Sakura tree. Mirror came up from behind me but I told her not to tell her that she saw me and then I started towards home. I don't know how but I saw her jump what must have been at least 20 feet to the branch she was asleep on. I saw her, she got startled and fell off of the tree branch but before I could get my sword out to call upon the power of time to help her a strong gust of wind carefully placed her on the ground, it was windy. But I wouldn't of thought about it she uses the cards to help her when she really needs it. Except I didn't see her call upon her wand. It was as if the card knew she needed her. Oh well, maybe she has more power than I know of. I'll keep informed about things are going.

~Syaoran

I hope you liked Ch. 2 of Written. Let me know. This is a slightly different Chapter 1&2. And Chapter 3 is coming up soon. Keep your reviews and comments coming.


	3. WRITTEN: A Weekend Visit, A Friendship R...

S.M : _Yamazki-kun!_

Yamazki-kun: _yes, Serenity?_

S.M: _can you do me a favor?_

Yamazki-kun: _Sure anything. Did you know favors originated from little girl's back in the prehistoric era. They used to have to…_

S.M: _Yama-kun! Could you read the disclaimer while I run screaming in the other direction?_

Yamazki-kun: _Sure thing, did you know that disclaimers started back in the kendo era, when young men used to need a way to distinguish they work from millions of other artisans of the period. It was originally a letter that was assigned to only them. But some people couldn't afford to get a letter so they stole other peoples and passed it as their own but one day someone…_

S.M: Yama-kun! Enough with the stories can you just do the Disclaimer?

(S.M gives him a smack then runs away like a maniac in the other direction.)

Yamazki-kun: _Uhh, hello Serenity Madison doesn't own me, or my fellow cast members of Card Captor Sakura the great and creative people at clamp do, so please don't sue her. All you'd get is an I'm sorry and 1 dollar in pennies anyway. On behalf of Serenity Madison, I hope you enjoy her story. You want to hear a story about how she came to being. Well…_

Out of nowhere T.K(Takeru) appears.

T.K:_ Takashi-kun I just passed S.M she told me to tell you to stop telling stories and she asked me to come and tell all of the readers that in the diary entries there are three conversations. She said they are labeled but just wanted to make sure they didn't confuse anyone. And she really hopes you like it and keep reviewing. And she wanted me to thank all you wonderful readers in advance for reading her story. Anyways, on with her story._

Written

Ch3 

Weekend visits, a friendship reborn or lost. 

Natsukashii Diary,

Today is the 16th, yeah it's Saturday, no school for 2 days. I had a pretty easy day. At around 10:30 I went out with Tomoyo-chan to the game arcade, and she of coarse brought her camcorder (She has a thing for videotaping me.) We saw everyone there. Usa-chan, Mamoru-kun, Mako-chan, Mina-chan were at the basketball game. Mamoru-kun was trying to win something for Usa-chan. Rika-chan; Naoko-chan, Ami-chan were all together at the bumper cars. Takeru-kun was there by his self. Chiheru-chan, Li-kun, Lasen-Kun, and Yamazki-kun were all together eating pizza. I ran up to Yamazki-kun making him choke on his piece of pizza. I told him no one told me that he was visiting. I then said hi to Chiheru-chan and Lasen-kun. I didn't want to but I said hi to Li-kun. They asked us if we wanted to join then but I suggested that we find our other friends, and they agreed. I grabbed Yamazki-kun and ran towards the others. While Tomoyo, Lasen, Chiheru, and Li trailed behind. First we found Usa, Mamoru, Mina, and Mako. They looked at me oddly because I had a boy hanging off of my arm. I introduced him to all of them. They said hi and asked me why he was hanging off my arm. But before they finished I was off again. Yelling for everyone to follow me, while poor Yamazki-kun just got dragged along by me. Next I found Takeru. I greeted him and when I noticed he was alone I grabbed his arm too not giving him a choice and dragging them both with me with a big train of people following me. Then I finally found Rika, Naoko, and Ami. I was pretty tired from running around the whole building looking for my friends. I found a big table that we could all sit at and collapsed. Everyone gave me a weird look before they started cracking up. Everyone with the exception of Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, Chiheru-chan and Li-kun who we lost asked about Yamazki-kun. I told them he was a good friend of Chiheru-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan and myself, as well as Li-kun. I had to whisper that part. 

After we ate and chatted for a bit we all decided to go to the bumper cars. 

*On our way Yamazki-kun and Mamoru-kun stopped and walked with me. They each had something to tell me. Mamoru-kun told me that Li-kun was hurt that I didn't know he was in my science class. And that he really feels bad about what he said. That Li-kun was just annoyed with him not me. 

Yamazaki-kun told me that Li had told him everything. And that he really cared about me. I think I was red the rest of the time we were there. He also told me that Li wants to do whatever it takes to fix things. This line is stuck in my head even now. "Sakura-chan, I've known both you and Li-kun since 4th grade, I've always known you 2 would make a great couple." I couldn't take it anymore. I had to talk to him, so I wrote him a note. And since I couldn't find him I had a little help. I closed my eyes and concentrated and asked the Move card to put the note somewhere on Li-kun that he'd find it. And I then ran to catch up with my friends when someone stopped me. It was Takeru-kun; he asked me how I was. I told him I was well and asked him if he's seen Syaoran-kun. But that's when something weird happened, He hadn't seen him so I walked away to look for Syaoran. He grabbed me and kissed me. It was rough and empty but a kiss all the same. I felt something weird when he kissed me. So I broke away and he just looked at me, I felt a little faint after he kissed me so I started to leave him. That's when I heard him say, I know there's something powerful about you. That's all I heard before I took off running I wanted to get away from him.*

We had been at the arcade since 10:45, and it was now going on 2:30. I felt tired and weird so I decided it would be best if I headed home. 'Imitate my voice to tell Syaoran-kun and Tomoyo-chan that I'm going home. Voice Card.' I shortly after left the arcade and started the slow walk home. A few images of the emotionless kiss fluttered into my thoughts but they quickly left. The rest of the way home I was thinking about my dream. What could it have meant? It was so confusing. When I got home I gave Tomoyo-chan a call and asked her if I could go over her house tomorrow. I want to show her my new abilities, and see what she videotaped today. I'm sure it'll be me as well as everyone else. 

Well I'll let you know.

~Sakura=)

Journal Dec 16

It's Saturday so I was planning on training all day. But I got a peculiar call. "Come to the arcade now" so I willingly went the voice sounded strangely familiar. When I got there it was pretty vacant. Someone came up from behind me and covered my eyes. Then a very familiar husky voice spoke hello Li-kun. I turned quickly and was very surprised to see Yama-kun behind me with Mihara-chan. He was a good friend of Mihara-chan Sasaki-chan Daidouji-chan Yanigasawa-chan, Sakura-chan and myself when we were in 4th grade. But his family had to move. He asked about Tomoyo-chan, and Sakura-chan. I told him about the incidents that had been transpiring between Sakura-chan and myself.

(Actual conversation)

Yamazki: _Hello Syaoran, how have you been?_

Syaoran: _I'm ok, I guess._

Yamazki: _How's Sakura-chan? You 2 together yet?_

Syaoran: (Looks down sadly) _No we're not in fact she hates me right now. And I don't blame her._

Yamazki: _But you 2 were so close in the younger grades. What happened? You were still cool to her but you could never make her upset with you. I know she cared about you Syaoran._

Syaoran: _We were just friends, and that was short lived. She hates me. I said something I really shouldn't have and hurt her. I hurt her really bad. I just can't get the nerve to tell her how I really feel._

Yamazki: _She loves me maybe I can help ya out. What did you say?_

Syaoran: _"GOD! I do not Like Sakura-chan, We've never been close so I don't know why people think we like each other. She's nice but that's it there's nothing else to her, man! I wish people would mind their own business. We don't like each other."_

Yamazki: (The weak smile he carried completely disappeared. And he hit Syaoran in the side of his cheek, causing his cheek to turn red. He took a breath to calm down) _I really am sorry but how could you say such a thing to one of the sweetest people I know next to Chiheru of coarse._

Syaoran: (Rubbing his wounded cheek) I know, I didn't mean it 

Yamazki: _what will I do with you, you're smart, you know most girls don't like a guy that make them cry._

Syaoran: (He flinched at the harsh tone his friend was using on him.)

Yamazki: _Do you really like her?_

Syaoran: _Of coarse I do, I love her with all my heart._

Yamazki: _Well I'll talk to her and see what see what I can do._

(End Conversation)

We went into the arcade and ate some pizza. We saw someone from my English class their Lasen Furuhata. We asked him if he wanted to join us and he happily agreed. Lasen and I were facing Yama-kun and Chiheru-chan so I saw the figure coming at Yama-kun. But my warning didn't come out quick enough. He nearly choked on the pizza he was swallowing when a beautiful auburn haired girl tightly hugged him. He turned and looked at her flashing her a big smile. He always had the ability to make her smile and that irked me. After she was done with Yama-kun she said hi to Chiheru, and Lasen. She said hi to me too but anyone could tell it was forced. Yama-kun gave me a pitying look. We well more Yama-kun suggested Sakura and Tomoyo join us, but Sakura suggested we meet up with some other people she saw here. When we agreed she grabbed Yama-kun and ran leaving us to follow. We soon meet up with Tsukino, Chiba, Aino, and Kino. They all shot me evil looks, except Chiba-kun his was more pitying. So rather than make Sakura-chan feel weird or have to deal with anymore of their crap I walked off by myself. I played the basketball game for what seemed like hours and won a lot of meaningless prizes. Then I went to the shooting gallery and one of the prizes was a giant light pink stuffed bunny I was determined to win it after a half an hour straight I won that damn bunny. I took it and carried it around for a little while. Until I felt something in my hand, it was a piece of paper in my hand. I was confused until I read it.

Syaoran-kun

I'd really like to talk to you whenever you have a chance.

Sakura-chan

I was ecstatic Sakura-chan wanted to talk to me so I went and looked for her. But when I finally found her she was in the arms of Takeru-kun. She looked unsure but I saw them kiss. I felt so heart broken. I saw her run away from him. Then I turned to head out. Not ten minutes later I heard what sounded like Sakura's voice telling me she was leaving. I looked to see no one was around. I just continued on my way home. I'll tell ya what happens.

~Syaoran

Natsukashii Diary,

It's Sunday the 17th I had an ok day. Tomoyo-chan woke me up when she called around 10:00. Since I couldn't fall back asleep I got up and went over to Tomoyo-chan's house. She of coarse had her video camera ready. I had her move so she could see me and a stuffed bear that was behind me. 'Make the bear behind me big. Big card' then the bear behind me started to grow larger and larger, until I told it to stop. Tomoyo gave me the weirdest look. Then I explained what I think happened. 

(Actual conversation)

Sakura: _I think my link with the Sakura cards has grown, and I can now communicate with them on a psychic level with out needing to call my wand. _

Tomoyo: _That's great but what does Kero have to say about it?_

Sakura: _I haven't seen him in a while so I have, he's either eating here or asleep. _(I sat on the floor to think about something's, and I unconsciously asked float to float me around. So I was floating around Tomoyo-chan's room.)

Tomoyo: (She laughed at me) S_akura-chan what's on your mind, other than the cards. _

Sakura: (Blushes) _Nothing_

Tomoyo: _Let's watch a tape of yesterday._

Sakura: (I watched as she put the tape in the VCR.)

Tomoyo: (Sits on her bed and hits play on her VCR)

(The tape started when Tomoyo and I first met up in front of the arcade the other day. Then it cuts to when I ran at Yamazki-kun and everyone at the table, I noticed Syaoran-kun though he looked like he was sad or jealous, I'm not really sure. And then I saw myself running away with Yamazki-kun. I laughed. Again I saw Syaoran he didn't look happy. Then there were scenes from when we were all together.)

Sakura: _I was right._

Tomoyo: (Looked at me oddly before she asked) _Right about what?_

Sakura: _I knew, well I thought I didn't see Syaoran around anywhere._

Tomoyo:_ You were right._

Sakura: (Then the screen was blank for a few moments before an image came on. I had to gasp at what I saw. It was me with Mamoru, and Yamazki. I knew what was coming next Takeru-kun slowly approached me and we talked for a moment. Then he grabbed me and kissed me. But I noticed something he had a weird glow around him when he kissed me it was a light purple. But even worse than that I saw Syaoran seeing all that had happened) _I have to go_ I rushed out.

(End Conversation)

Tomoyo gave me an understanding look. I ran to her window and opened it looking out trying to concentrate I found the energy I was looking for so I called upon fly to lend me it's power. A pair of wings adorned my back and I took off. I flew around for a while till I came to what I remembered as Syaoran's apartment building. I landed on a ledge that I felt was his. And I looked through the glass, and there he was sitting down at his table drinking a cup of tea. I pulled the door to see if it was open and my luck it was. My heart wanted to beat out of my chest as I stepped through the door. As quiet as I was, I wasn't quiet enough cuz' the second I set my foot on the carpeted floor he whipped his head around. And shot me a look that almost killed me. 

(Conversation)

Syaoran: _What are you doing here?_

Sakura: _I-I wanted to talk to you._

Syaoran: _Well talk._

Sakura: _Will you come for a walk to the park with me?_ (She asked in a happy tone)

Syaoran: _Why?_ (He countered harshly)

Sakura: _Because I want to talk to you, and I want to show you something. If you come I promise I'll never talk to you again, except for school of coarse. _(She added sadly) 

Syaoran: (He winced at her remark) _fine. _

He got on his shoes then they headed out of his apartment. It was perfectly quiet till they got out in the fresh air.

Sakura: _First of all I'm sorry._

Syaoran: (He was taken aback) _Why?_

Sakura: _I don't know I've done something to make you hate me. Unless you never liked me in the first place, and you just helped me get the cards._

Syaoran: (He looked at her for a moment. Then his hard features softened.)_ Sakura-chan I don't hate you. I never have. I just didn't want to hurt you again._

Sakura: _How have you hurt me? The only time you hurt me was when you said that stuff to Mamoru, but azki-kun and Mamoru-kun told me you really didn't mean it so I guess I feel a little better about it._

Syaoran: _What did you want to show me?_

Sakura: _Oh, yeah. I think I've connected with my cards on another level. 'Make a twin of Syaoran… Twin card'_

Syaoran: _How do you mean?_

Sakura: (pointed past him) _Look._

Syaoran: (he turned and saw someone behind him) _Ahh!_ (He yelled in surprise)

Sakura: _'Return'_ (The copy of Syaoran disappeared.) _'Cause a light flurry over Syaoran's head'_ (It started to snow)

Syaoran: (He looked up as he heard the auburn girl he loved laugh.) _What's going on?_

Sakura: _I have a psychic connection with the cards. I don't need my wand as much and I can call them. Isn't it neat._

Syaoran:_ I- uh- yes._

Sakura: _Yeah… at the arcade yesterday you seemed so distant. Was anything wrong?_

Syaoran: _no, you should go, your boyfriend might want you? _(And he turned to leave)

Sakura: _What are you talking about Syaoran-chan?_ (She blushed when those words left her lips, and Syaoran turned around but he just continued walking.)

Syaoran: _…_

Sakura: "_Float levitate Syaoran so he can't walk away, and bring him here_" (she spoke in a low mumble)

Syaoran: (As he lifted off the ground.) _What are you doing?_

Sakura: _You are going to talk to me, what did you mean by what you said. I don't have a boyfriend._ (Tomoyo's video popped into her head) _Oh my god, Syaoran I'm so sorry. He kissed me I didn't want to in fact I felt weird after it happened._

Syaoran: _Yea. _

Sakura: _He's nice and everything but I don't have any feelings for him._

Syaoran: _Ok, I got something for you it's at my apartment though._

Sakura: _Alrighty "Lend me and Syaoran your ability… Fly card" (I felt the familiar tingle of Fly's wings on my back. And I heard a weird noise and I saw Syaoran with a pair of wings on his back)_

(End conversation)

When we eventually made it back to his apartment. He told me to close my eyes and of coarse I complied. And when I opened them he was holding a giant stuffed bunny in front of me. I looked at him skeptically. When he nodded his head I blushed bright red, and lunged for the bunny hugging it tightly. And I looked up at him tears trying to fall "Does this mean we're friends again?" I asked very hopeful. He gave me a sincere smile "Of coarse" I can't believe he spoke those words, to me. I was floating on air, literally I looked down and I was a few feet off the floor. Syaoran laughed when I had a collusion with the ground. I quickly got up to my feet and stared him straight in the eye's. "You mean it." I asked again. He said yes. I let the bunny drop to the ground and ran up to him and stopped short and just looked at him for a second. Then I hugged him tightly I whispered "I'm so glad" so subtle that it was barely even a whisper but he heard me. And said so am I as he hugged me back. I was in heaven. Now, if I could only tell him I love him, I thought to myself as I stood there in his arms. I thought I heard him say something but I didn't catch it. I finally broke from his embrace. I'd better go. I unwillingly told him. I grabbed my bunny and ran out of his apartment and quickly home.

When I came inside with a giant bunny in my arms Yukito happened to be over and asked me about it. I blushed even brighter when I thought of Syaoran. I just told him a friend gave it to me. He gave me this look like I know who gave it to you. I went up stairs and had to write it all down. I think I love him. Well I'll keep you posted.

~Sakura=)

Journal Dec 17

OMG!! I don't usually get so happy but today was a pretty good day. I'll start in the afternoon. I was drinking some tea and thinking about things with whom else, Sakura-chan. When I felt a weird and familiar presence. I also heard my floor creak so I turned to see what it was, not expecting what I saw. I saw Sakura standing in front of me. I curtly asked her what she was doing here. She asked if I'd go with her to the park. She wanted to talk to me and show me something. I reluctantly agreed. We walked on silence till she startled me "I'm sorry" that's what she said. If anything I should have apologized to her. She wanted to know what she's done to make me hate her. 

I told her that I don't hate her. She brightened slightly. She started to tell me how Mamoru-kun and Yama-kun talked to her; I quickly changed the subject by asking her what she wanted to show me. She closed her eye as if she was concentrating then she opened her eyes and laughed. Although I loved the sound of her laughter I was wondering why when she pointed behind me. I turned around to see another me looking at me. Then it suddenly disappeared, then it started to snow over me. I looked at the snickering girl in front of me. I asked her what the heck was going on. She told me she has some sort of psychic connection with the cards. She then asked me where I was at the arcade yesterday. I remembered the incident that caused me to leave and got upset again. And made a comment about her boyfriend might be wanting her. She looked confused for a moment then she told me that he kissed her she didn't want to. I eventually believed her. And I told her I had something for her. She made it so that both of us could fly. In no time we were at my house. I told her to close her eyes. She did and I gave her the bunny I won the other day. She asked if it meant we could be friends again. I said of coarse. It was weird she started floating. And when she fell I laughed. She looked at me then asked me if we really were friends I nodded then she dropped the bunny and ran over to me. She looked hard at me then hugged me. I heard her say that she was glad, I said I was too and hugged her tightly. As I hugged I wished I could tell her I love her. I swore I heard her say something but I didn't ask. She soon had to leave and return home. 

She left and was once again in my empty apartment. Well tomorrow will either be interesting, or bad. I'll let you know.

~Syaoran

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3 of Written, as always I'd love to hear what you think.


	4. WRITTEN: A monday, a song, and a fight

****

S.m: _I – I don'… I can't do it. I know.._

(Makes a phone call)

(Someone walks in.)

S.m: _Hi Joe Kido_

Joe: _hello serenity._

S.m: _will you do the disclaimer for me?_

Joe: _of coarse, if you answer one question and be honest. Who's your favorite guy digidestined?_

S.m: (Sweat drops) _I like all of you guys but to be honest I like you and Izzy the most._

Joe: _I knew it. I rock._

S.m: _Now will you do the disclaimer?_

(Serenity Madison covers her ears and starts singing loudly.)

Joe: _Serenity doesn't own Card Captor Sakura, or any other characters that are mentioned, including myself and Izzy, or anyone from Sailor Moon. She also wants me to let you know there is one conversation in Syaoran's log but it's labeled. And she wants to thank you in advance for taking time out of you day to read her story. She deeply appreciates it. And hopes you enjoy it._

(Runs and tackles Joe)

S.m: _Thank you_

Joe: _Sure._

S.m: _Hope you like._

(They walk off together)

Written

Ch4

A Monday, singing, and a fight

Natsukashii Diary

Today is the 18th and was an odd day. A dream I had about the cards was confusing. I should explain that first. 

@_I had a bizarre dream last night something was happening, I'm not really sure what. But it was something the other cards couldn't help me with. The Create card was floating in front of me when it suddenly started to glow then there was a card floating besides it. I couldn't quite figure out why. The create card looked like a Sakura card but the other card was different it was blank. On the both sides the only markings on it were a square where the name of the card should be like all the other cards. Even though that was the main focus of my dream it didn't seem so important. There was another glimpse. I was crying and a card appeared in front of me I couldn't tell what it said but it was new, almost as if it was newly formed. (_But I don't know how that could be_) I picked it up and felt a strange sense of love flowing through it._@ 

Then I woke up tears in my eyes. I looked and saw I was actually up early. I got dressed quietly and left the house. I looked at my watch as is skated to school. I still had a half an hour till school was open. I got there and sat in a Sakura tree. I ended up drifting off for a few minutes till I heard a familiar voice. I looked around and spotted where the voice was coming from. 

*I saw a tall well built guy with dark brown hair, he turned and she was amazed at how his burning amber eyes always mesmerized her. He was talking on the pink cell phone I gave him so long ago. I listened to him speak one thing he said caught me. "_Mother I'm not returning to Hong Kong till I'm ready_." "_It has nothing to do with her._" That's when I tuned out. I asked float to hide me in the branches. It quickly complied. I watched his aura surge and flux. I wonder if he knows I can sense and see his aura? I thought to myself. I just watched him. He hung up his phone and it appeared as though he was staring right at me for a minute. Then he lay on a bench that was next to him. This was a kind of strange thing. I thought to myself I wish you loved me like I do you." I looked at him again he was again staring right at me. I swore he was. I felt uneasy under his faraway gaze so I asked voice to distract him. She did as I asked she started calling to Syaoran from another direction but his gaze never wavered. I was feeling tired from sustaining float for so long. And float slowly disappeared. And I fell to the ground. I was expecting to feel pain but nothing came until I heard an angry voice "_What were you doing_" I opened my eyes and saw that I was in Syaoran's arms. I laughed nervously, and asked him how I knew I was there. He said he saw me. I found that a little weird but I let it be I noticed his aura was growing and laughed a little. He gave me a weird look then put me down. I asked him what he was doing up here so early. He asked me the same thing. He said he was always here this early he liked the peace of the Sakura tree, but It was occupied and he didn't want to startle me and have me fall. I told him I had a dream and I woke up early so I just decided to come to school early. He asked what my dream was about, I told him I'd tell him later, than he asked me why I fell out of the tree. I told him that using float for so long plus voice made me feel a little drained, so I fell. He took my arm and guided me back to the bench. How long did you use float for? He asked I told him since I first heard his voice on the phone. I saw him turn a little pale. Then we were quiet for quite a long time. He said we'd better get going because school was going to start soon. We got to the school building and a few people were walking around. That's one good thing about being here this early you can just hang out till the class starts. He agreed. He was going to go into homeroom, and I followed since we had it together. He sat down at his desk and I sat on the heater next to his desk. I also apologized for the way my friends were treating him since the incident. He said that he understood. (He's so sweeeeet!J I noticed homeroom was about to start so I sat at my desk. Ms. Mackenzie came in and took attendance; she also announced that tomorrow if anyone wanted to they could switch their desk. We just had to be quiet or she would change us back. I heard people asking me to sit with them but I didn't pay much attention. I took out a piece of notebook paper and made a seating chart I wrote my name, as well as Tomoyo-chan, Mamoru-kun, Usagi-chan. Syaoran-kun, and Ami-chan. I showed them and they agreed except Syaoran he was, to many seats behind me. Soon homeroom ended and I gave Syaoran the piece of paper and than I was off to my next class we had a sub today so I sat with Lasen-kun and Ami-chan. Ami told me Takeru-kun was staring at me the whole time. I told her I didn't care. I actually felt nervous at the end of Math because I had Science after. I walked out of math surprised to see Syaoran-kun waiting for me. I said hi as I passed him, he followed and we walked to science together. I sat at my desk waiting for a smart remark from Mamoru. "_Ohh, you 2 are just so cute, can I come to the wedding?_" I hit him upside the head when Mr. Tereda came in, he looked at us then laughed, and class passed by slowly but soon ended. Lunch yay. Out of habit I started walking out of the door but out of the corner of my eye I noticed Syaoran putting his stuff away but he was all by himself. I went back into the class and snuck up behind him. I scared him because he blushed. Ya want to go to lunch? I asked him he told me he usually goes to the library during lunch so I asked him if I could go too he told me he didn't want me to miss my lunch. I couldn't resist. I said, "_If you don't want to hang out with me you don't have to._" Looking legitimately hurt. He grabbed my arm and told me that wasn't it. Making me blush. I grabbed his hand and started pulling him along. How bout this we go to lunch and then half way through we'll go to the library. Asked him as I pulled him into the café. I noticed all the girls were shooting death daggers at me, one girl in particular. Her name was Mei Kidokawa, she loved Li but she hated me because she figured I was the reason he wouldn't be her boyfriend and now that I was dragging him in the café I know how it must look. I didn't let go of him till I reached a large area where my friends were eating. Tomoyo-chan and Mamoru-kun noticed us first and they both gave me a sly grin. Then everyone else looked up and immediately shot Li-kun evil looks. I told them to cool it then we sat down. Well I did and I had to pull Syaoran down. I heard someone come to talk to Syaoran but I didn't pay mush attention till I felt someone kick me. I looked and saw Mei behind me flirting with Syaoran I ignored her. Makoto said she needed to get a book from the library so I offered to go with her. I told Syaoran that I was going to the library with Makoto and told him he can stay. 

I was kind of hurt he didn't come but I was glad that he was getting along with my friends who previously wanted to kill him. Makoto asked me what was up, she knew he was the guy that said those mean things about me. We're friends again. I told her. She never knew we were friends long ago. We went in the library and she got her book I started to my next class. I saw Syaoran hiding in a corner with his back to me. I tapped his shoulder and he jumped. Then he looked and me and loosened. He was hiding from Mei. I left and continued towards my next he walked with me. He walked with me to my next class, which happened to be his too. We walked in and sat next to each other. Again everyone in class was giving me weird looks. But class soon started and the looks disappeared. Our teacher told us that our first project will be to draw a picture that represents something important to us. Then the class quickly flew by. He walked with me a little and asked me what I had next since the schedules are in the next semester. I told him I have chorus then asked what he had, he said it was a surprise and that I'd see. We got to my class and he said bye and walked away, I was shortly confronted by Usagi, Rika, Minako, and Tomoyo. They all looked at me suspiciously not saying anything. But yet I cracked. I told them that I've liked him for many years and we are friends again. They didn't say a word then our teacher came in followed by a tall handsome Chinese man. I gasped when I saw him. Our teacher told us he would be playing the piano for us then we started to sing for an agonizingly long half an hour. (Oh here's the great part for a song a duet she picked Tomoyo of coarse she has an amazing singer, and me. I told him I wasn't any good he said I was the best soprano he had. I of coarse turned as red as a tomato. And I knew Syaoran was staring at me. I started sounding surprisingly smooth since I was so jittery. Then Tomoyo sang. Then the song ended and everyone was clapping Syaoran got up and was clapping for us.) Then the bell rang and I ran to my English class. Syaoran caught up to me and we walked the rest of the way together; He complimented our singing, then I noticed weird stares coming from everyone. We then arrived in English class, he sat down and I went over to Tomoyo's desk and talked to her for a little bit. She said I looked happy and when I asked her why she thought that and she told me that I've had a red face all day. I didn't answer I just returned to my seat bright red. And stared at the board catching a few glimpses at Syaoran. Ms. Izumi and asked me if I could get another student for her. She had me get Takeru Takashi. I looked over at Syaoran he wasn't looking at me. I got up and left the room and got Takeru. As I was on my way to Takeru's class I felt a surge of anger that felt like Syaoran. After I got him I practically ran to class. I went in and saw everyone was with his or her partners, but I also noticed a few people were missing Syaoran being one of them. Ms. Izumi asked me if I could get some students she had sent to the office. And too tell them to come straight back when they were done. Well I'll let you know what's up with Syaoran. I'll finish about the office after I call Tomoyo and Mamoru.

~Sakura=)

Journal Dec 18

Today was an amazing day till my last class of the day. Went to school early like a usually do and I got a call from my mother. She was telling me she'd like me to go back to Hong Kong. I told her I'm not returning till I'm ready, then she asked me fi it head something to do with the girl Meilin said I was in love with. I felt a surge of energy but continued to tell my mother it has nothing to do with her. Even though it wasn't totally the truth it wasn't completely a lie either. She said she'd drop it for now. But she want's me to come home. I hung up the phone and got the feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around and my eyes settled on a sakura tree. I saw a faint pink glow but I had no idea what it was. I sat on a bench that was near me and laid down thinking. I was only lying there for a moment when I swore I heard a voice talking. I again looked at the tree very intently. I noticed the pink thing was fluxing which I found curious. I stood up and then heard someone calling my name but I ignored it and stared at the tree. I saw the pink die down greatly so I approached when I noticed something felling from the tree. I ran and was just in time to catch a girl in my arms. I saw it was Sakura and angrily asked what she was doing? 

She opened her eyes and laughed nervously and asked me how I knew she was there I don't know why but I told her I saw she was there. She looked at me funny then laughed a little. Realizing I was still holding her I put her down. She asked why I was here so early I told her I always was, then I asked her why she was and why she fell. She told me she had a dream, and she couldn't fall back asleep, and she was using float for a long time and then voice to try to distract me made her feel a little drained. I helped her to the bench and sat her down and asked her how long she used float, she said since she saw me on the phone. I felt my face go white. I suggested we head for the building. She got to her feet and agreed. We got inside and there were a few people there and still 15 minutes till homeroom was to start. She said something it being nice to be able to hang out with her friends before school I just agreed. And started towards homeroom, she walked with me. She sat on the heater next to me and apologized for the way her friends were treating me. I told her in understood. Homeroom was about to start, Ms. Mackenzie came in and called attendance. She also told us that if we liked, we could move our seats tomorrow. (Maybe I can sit with Sakura) but so many of her friends are here to. I already here people asking her to sit with them. Homeroom ended and sakura handed me a piece of paper then left to go to class. I went to my next class, which seemed to never end. I opened the piece of paper that she had given me, and saw a bunch of names. Mine, hers, Usagi next hers, Tomoyo in front of her, Mamoru in front of Usagi, and Ami either in front of me or next to Usagi. I wondered what the heck it was I noticed she had the word, seating scribbled above. I smiled then returned my attention to the class. And it ended quickly. Finally that class ended and I was on my way to science when I noticed Sakura getting out of class so I walked with her. Then in science she sat at her desk and I went to mine. I was looking at her and I noticed that was talking to Mamoru then I saw her hit him over the head which I found funny. Then the teacher came in and class went by quickly. When it was over I put my stuff away and was startled when Sakura snuck up behind me. She asked me if I wanted to go to lunch with her. I told her I don't usually go to lunch, and she got offended, I grabbed her arm to try to comfort her. She grabbed my hand and started running, and suggested that I go half-and-half. I didn't have much of a choice. She dragged me into the café and I noticed the weird looks people were giving me. All the guys hated me for being such a close friend of hers even when I wasn't nice to her. She pulled me to her friends and then let go of my hand. She sat down and pulled me with her. I saw the death looks almost all of her friends were giving me. They didn't trust me, but I didn't really care. It wasn't their approval I wanted. I was shocked when a girl named Mei Kidokawa, (she always was asking me out.) approached and just started talking and wouldn't shut up. I noticed Sakura got up to leave with a really tall girl I think her names Makoto. She told me to meet her when I was done. I had to pry myself away Mei she wouldn't leave me alone. I had to literally hide from her in a corner. Sakura tapped me on the shoulder and scared me because I thought it was Mei. But when I saw her smiling face I relaxed I walked with her to her next class which happened to be mine to. We walked in and sat together. The teacher told us what our first project will be and then the class ended. I asked her what her next class was and she asked me I told her it's a surprise. I found Mr. Kino and we went to the room he taught in. I walked in shortly behind him he introduced me to the class and I saw Sakura's eyes get wide. I smirked at that. I was playing the piano for the chorus. He gave me a song that was a song that was alto and soprano. He called Tomoyo for the alto and Sakura for the soprano. She looked right at me after she was done protesting. She started the song she sounded so angelic. When the song ended everyone was clapping. I stood and clapped. Then the class ended she rushed out but I caught up to her and told her how beautiful she sounded. She blushed and we walked to English in silence. When we got to our class I sat down and she talked to Tomoyo. Then she sat when our teacher came in. Ms. Izumi asked her if she would get another student for her. She of coarse agreed. She wanted her to go get Takeru Takashi. I felt my blood run cold at the mention of the name I didn't look at her. She quickly left the room and the teacher continued to speak. I overheard some boys talking about how they heard Takeru kissed Kinomoto. 

(Actual Conversation)

Boy1: _She's just playing all the boys in this school. _

Syaoran: _She didn't want to kiss him he forced her. _(He hissed.) 

Boy2: _How would you know, Because she told you._

Syaoran: (He was very mad at that point and rose to his feet.) _I know because I had the misfortune of seeing it. She's a sweet kind and nice person, to everyone even you guys, you're just jealous that she won't willingly give you the time of day._ (He couldn't control his emotions, and was yelling.) 

Buy1: (The boy also rose to his feet as if he was trying to threaten Syaoran.) _She's just a b**** that's trying to get all the guys in this school in love with her. You're just mad because you know it's true and you fell for it too. _(He yelled with an evil smirk on.) 

He couldn't control himself anymore. With skill he kicked him to the ground. And he, excuse my language beat the shit out of him. The boy got one hit that landed on Syaoran's jaw but with the rage he was feeling it didn't faze him in the slightest. The only reason he got off him was because Mamoru and Lasen pulled him off of him. Then boy was bloody and bruised. I think I may have broken his nose. 

Ms. _Izumi: What happened?_

Syaoran: _He had it coming._ (Is all he said.) 

(End conversation)

Then we got sent to the office with Mamoru and Lasen to make sure I didn't attack him again. I heard him he kept whispering damn that Kinomoto under his breath. I tackled him again beating him more, but again Lasen and Mamoru got me off of him. We were soon at the office and the assistant greeted us. I'll stop there for now. I'll finish later.

~Syaoran

****

I know it's only one day but it ended up longer than I thought it would. I hope you liked it though. Keep the reviews coming. Ch 5 will be out in no time. Hope you liked it. Keep on reviewin'.


	5. WRITTEN: The adventures of a day off

S.M: _To help me do the disclaimer will be, Gene Starwind._

Gene: _Hey foxy_

S.M: (Blushes) _Hello, will you help me do the Disclaimer?_

Gene: _If you do something for me_ (With an evil smirk)

S.M: _Sure, what?_

Gene: (Whispers in her ear)

S.M: (Giggles) _Sure._

Gene: _Ok, The beautiful and talented Serenity Madison wrote this wonderful story for your enjoyment. She really hopes you like it. She doesn't own Card Captor Sakura, or any characters, from Sailor Moon, Digimon, or me. The people of CLAMP, Naoko, and other companies do._

S.M: _Thank-you Gene._

Gene: _Your welcome gorgeous._

S.M: This chapter is different there are no Diary, and Journal entries. It's actual phone conversations and events. Just to let you know.

Written

Ch 5 'The day off of school, conversations and fights.'

(Phone Conversation)

Tomoyo: (Phone rings) _Hello _

Sakura_: Hello Tomoyo-chan?_

Tomoyo: _Yes, Oh hello Sakura_

Sakura: _What happened at the end of English yesterday while I was gone?_

Tomoyo: _UHH_

Sakura: _Why was Syaoran in the office when I had to get a small group of people for Ms. Izumi?_

Tomoyo: (Sweat drops) _I shouldn't say._

Sakura: _Why if Syaoran was hurt I have to know why. I saw his face it was red and he had a little bit of blood on him._

Tomoyo: _You should have seen Kazu_ (She mumbled not trying to be heard)

Sakura:_ what?_

Tomoyo: _Nothing. Why don't you just talk to Syaoran or maybe Mamoru can tell you more?_

Sakura: _Can or will? _(She asked annoyed)_ Well I will. I'll see you tomorrow_

She hung up before Tomoyo could say anything. She was deep in thought. Thinking who else besides Syaoran could tell her what happened. 'Tomoyo mentioned Kazu' she thought to herself. Maybe he had something to do with it. She tried to think of his whole name. Kazu M- m- mish-mig- min- mona- Minato. Kazu Minato she yelled triumphantly. She looked his number up in the phone book and quickly dialed it. 

(Phone rings)

Sakura: _Hello may I please speak to Kazu-kun?_

Person: _Sorry he's not home right now. _

Sakura: _Is there a better time I can reach him?_

Person: _Well he got in some kind of a fight at school the other day and is at the hospital, getting a checkup he only has a few scratches and a broken nose though._

Sakura: _I- I'm sorry, will he be all right?_

Person:_ he'll be fine._

Sakura:_ I'm sorry but did this happen to be during his last class of the day?_

Person:_ I think so._

Sakura:_ Do you know who did it? _

Person: _Some kid Li-kun or something._

Sakura:_ Thank you, tell him Sakura says she hopes he gets' better._

She again hung up the phone before they got a chance to say anything. 'Maybe Kazu and someone were in a fight and Syaoran not wanting it to escalate tried to stop it and got hit himself.' She thought to herself. 'Maybe that's why she felt his aura surge.' She thought. 'It had to have been more than that though. There was a sense of protection in his aura that she hasn't sensed since capturing the cards. But what could it be she wanted to know?' she asked herself. She picked up her phone.

(Phone Rings)

Sakura:_ Hi can I talk to Usagi-chan?_

Usagi: _Hi Saku, it's me_ (She spoke in a bubbly tone)

Sakura: _What happened in English while I was gone? I asked Tomoyo she mumbled some stuff. And someone at Kazu's said he was in a fight. Did you see anything?_

Usagi: _Well I did but not much I wasn't really paying attention. I know Kazu got beat up badly for making fun of…_

(Usagi go tackled and Chiheru took the phone)

Chiheru: _Hello Sakura-chan_

Sakura: _Uh, Chiheru?? _

Chiheru: _Yep, Minako and me are over Usa-chan's. Yea Kazu did get beat up yesterday. He was making fun of some girl and her boyfriend beat him up pretty bad._

Sakura: _I see that's terrible, unless he really was making fun of her badly._

Usagi: _I would have killed him if… mhmmhm mhmh mhmhm _(Usagi was again muffled by Minako)

Sakura: _Why won't anyone tell me anything. I just want to know what happens. I know it has something to do with Syaoran. _

Minako: _Why don't you talk to Syaoran if you think it has something to do with him. _(Minako yelled from her position over Usagi's big mouth)

She again hung up the phone not warning poor Chiheru. She quickly dialed another number.

(Phone Rings)

Mamoru: _Hello_

Sakura:_ Hi, is this Mamoru._

Mamoru: yes

Sakura: _It's Sakura. I'm just going to ask you one question what happened in English yesterday? And if you saw you're not at liberty to say or to talk to Syaoran I'm going to scream._

Mamoru: _Well, then block your ears. Because I think you should call him right now._

Sakura: _AHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

She did it again. She hung up on Mamoru. She hasn't actually said bye to a person all day. 

She thought about it for a moment. "I should talk to Syaoran, but should I call or see him?" She asked herself. I'll go see him then he'll have to talk to me. 

She looked at her watch and figured he would be training now. She wanted to be there fast so she flew there. She found him on the roof of his building training with his sword. She quietly landed behind him. She cleared her throat, which scared him making his sword fly out of his hands and at her. She called up shield and it quickly surrounded her. Causing the sword to clank to the ground. Syaoran ran up to her to see if she was Ok. She was then he continued to yell at her for surprising him like that. She quickly apologized, and told him she wanted to talk to him.

Sakura: _Can I ask you something?_

Syaoran: _Yea._

Sakura: _You promise to answer? No one else has today._

Syaoran: _Who else? (_He asked with interest in his voice)

Sakura: _Mamoru, Usagi, Chiheru, Minako, and Tomoyo _(She rushed managing to leave out Kazu. She felt she should)

Syaoran: _You've talked to all those people?_

Sakura: _yea, what happened yesterday when I was out of the classroom _

Syaoran: _uhh _(He sweat dropped) _I kind of got in a little fight nothing big. _

Sakura: _Was it with Kazu?_

Syaoran: (He simply nodded)

Sakura: _What happened?_

Syaoran: _He was badly insulting someone I care about. And I couldn't control my emotions, so they got the best of me and I beat him up badly._ (He felt slightly ashamed and was looking intently at the ground.)

Sakura: (Lifts his chin to look her in the eyes)_ Don't feel ashamed. It was very noble of you to stand up for your friend, but you got hurt,_ (She spoke as she pointed to his bruised cheek)

Syaoran: (He just looked at her.)

Sakura: _Did it by any chance have anything to do with me?_

Syaoran: _Uhhh. What makes you think that? _

Sakura:_ The fact that nobody will tell me anything, everyone says 'talk to Syaoran it's not my place to say'. Yesterday when I was getting Takeru I got a weird sense like you aura was angering, and a familiar protective presence like back when we used to collect the cards._

Syaoran: (His cheeks began to blush) _Well you're right. Wait, you can see my Aura?_

Sakura: _uh, yea I can, what happened?_

Syaoran: _He was just saying very mean and untrue things about you., I tried to set him straight but he wouldn't shut up._

Sakura: _Can I ask what he said? (_As her smile saddened_)_

Syaoran: _If you really want to know._

Sakura: _Yes_ (She said solemnly)

Syaoran: _He said that you're just playing with all the boys in this school, you're just a (He hesitated, but continued) b**** that's trying to get all the guys in school in love with you. _

Sakura: (Tried to push back her tears.) _You shouldn't have gotten hurt and I'm sure in trouble for me._ (She plastered a sad look on her face as she turned to walk away, unable to hold the tears anymore.)

Syaoran: (Grabs her arm)_ Sakura, you are important to me I'm not going to let someone especially a jerk like him say such unkind and untrue things about you._

Sakura: (She just stood there and looked at him) _I don't kno… Thank you Syaoran_. (She mumbled as she hugged him tightly letting some tears fall.)

Syaoran: (He hugged her reassuringly) _I would never let anything happen to you._ 'If anything ever did I would be so lonely and never forgive myself.'

Sakura: (She stepped out of his embrace and looked at him, wings appearing on her back as she spoke) _I would be lost without you._ (And she flew away) 

Syaoran Just watched her flying form as it disappeared. He tried to return to his training but his heart wasn't in it now. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the energy that was around him. And he could sense Sakura's hurt feelings radiating through her aura. He got a weird feeling so he shortly followed after her. He stayed in the trees trying his hardest to mask his aura. Knowing she can feel it. He saw her stop in the park, and sit on the bench. She was looking at the ground sadly. "She shouldn't look so sad' he thought to himself. He was about to leave when he noticed someone out of the corner of his eyes approaching Sakura. 

Voice: _Hi Sakura-chan_

Sakura: _Hello_

Voice: _Thanks for calling my house it was nice of you._ (As he comes out of the shadows)

Sakura: _Kazu?_ (She questioned kindly)

Kazu: _Yes, I take it you heard what happened. _(He bit angrily)

Sakura: (She nodded her head and turned to look at him. She was surprised at what she saw) _I'm sorry_

Kazu: _Yep, your boyfriend Li-kun did this. You've really got him whipped. I bet you say jump he says how high. Just like you do almost every guy in the school. _

Sakura: _He's not my boyfriend _(She whispered) _he's my best friend. I would never let someone like you hurt him. And I'm not a, not a, I'm not a B****. I'm friends with a lot of people but there's only one person that I love which is why I never accept any dates. It wouldn't be fare because I don't have any feelings beyond friendship for them. (_She hissed, but it still had sweetness to it. She turned to walk away from him._)_

Kazu: (He looked stunned for a moment. As she walked away, but soon regained his composure.) _You just can't take it that I see through you _(He said as he grabbed her arm. Pulling her closer to him)

Syaoran watching all this was about to jump down and help her but he noticed her strong pink aura was flaring. And decide to wait.

Sakura: (She shot him an evil look and slapped him.)

Kazu: (He was surprised that she would slap him and loosened his grip on her.) _How cute you have a girly slap._

Sakura: _You haven't made me mad enough to waist my energy on actually fighting you. _(She said smugly)

Kazu: _Oh really, if I landed a punch on Li-kun and can take on a girl like you. _(He spoke while eyeing her)

Sakura: _Look at Syaoran-chan and then look at yourself? He has one little mark on his cheek and look at you a broken nose, black eyes, you're bruised all over and scratched up. I may not know any martial arts but when it comes to defending the people I care about I never back down._

Syaoran blushed brightly listening to her praise of him, and her saying he was someone she carded about.

Kazu Blushed with anger, and lunged at her. Sakura ducks to avoid getting hit and kicks him to the ground re-breaking his nose. He gets up again and comes at her again she kicks him in his side causing him to lose his breath she then punched him hard in the stomach causing him to lose his breath, falling to his knees. 

Sakura: _Do you still think I'm just a weak little girl._ (She knelt down and offered her hand to help him up)

(Kazu started to take it but stopped) _Your still weak, you think you hit me a few times and I will just forget my dislike of you, or leave you alone. _(He grabbed her arms. And dug his fingers into them and pushed her to the ground so he was lying above her.)

(Sakura managed to get her feet underneath him on his stomach. She didn't want to but she asked jump for help, and it complied. She pushed him off of her using her strength then used jump to jump to her feet nearly 10 feet in the air. Ignoring the bleeding gashes left in her arm from his nails.)

Kazu: _How'd you.. _(He got to his feet holding his arm, which was throbbing, and started to walk away) 

She glared at him as he walked away. She sat back at the bench. "Great Job" Syaoran thought to himself, but she answered "Thanks" he blushed. He sensed she was using her magic. She had shield around her. So she could safely lie on the bench. 

As if on instinct she put her arms in the air above her. Syaoran wondered why till he noticed someone stalking close to Sakura. Kazu came back and tried to surprise her with a kick but her and shield deflected it, she got up, and looked at him. She was still holding his foot. "Your pretty quick for a playin' slut" She let her emotions take control of her and she kicked him in the face very hard. His head turned to the side. And he was unconscious on the ground. She used float to lift his body on the bench. She apologized for how she had hurt him then sat in a ball at the end of the bench. She asked fly to take her home and it swiftly did. 

By the time she got home it was 5:00. She sat on her bed and fell sound asleep. She had that strange dream again. 

Well Ch 5 has come to a conclusion. I hope you liked it. I thought having actual conversations and actions would be a better way to show it. Let me know what you think. 


	6. WRITTEN: Christmas is coming

S.M: _This is going to be a special disclaimer. I'm inviting Eriol to help me._

Eriol: (Zaps in) _hello it's the great me!!! Hold all applause please_

S.M: _Are you excited about the next few chapters?_

Eriol:_ They're going to be the best ones_

S.M: _Why is that _(She sighs)

Eriol: _Because I'm in them. _

S.M:_ Just say the disclaimer or you won't see Tomoyo._

Eriol: _You wouldn't do such a dastardly thing_

S.M: _Oh wouldn't I_

Eriol:_ OK, OK, The kind fair Serenity Madison doesn't Own Card Captor Sakura, or any other characters in her story. CLAMP and other companies do. But she would like you to enjoy her story. And please review and let her know what you think._

S.M: _Good Job Eriol._

Eriol: _Thank you_

S.M: _Now on with the story. Hope you like it._

Written

Ch6 'Christmas is coming' 

Natsukashii Diary,

Today's wed the 20th of Dec. Today's going to be short. I found out Syaoran will be back tomorrow and Kazu won't be back till Fri. I also realized that it's going to be Christmas in 5 days. And I don't have presents for anyone. And I want to get something for Syaoran but what?? Nobody really gave me any weird looks or anything. Until English a guy kept giving me evil looks till I smiled at him he blushed and looked away. At the end of class he came up to me and apologized, he was saying things about me too it seems. I told him it was OK and went home. I quickly did my homework, and went out to the stores. I got a present for Tomoyo-chan, Yamazki-kun, Minako-chan, Makoto-chan, and Naoko-chan. I'll tell you after I give it to them, I'm so proud of myself.

~Sakura=)

Journal Dec 20

I'm suspended today but I'll get to go back tomorrow. I need something for Sakura for Christmas, so I went to look at some stores. But didn't find anything I liked. Other than thinking about Sakura-chan that's my day.

~Syaoran

Natsukashii Diary,

It's the **21st of Dec**. I got up really early this morning dreamless for once. And I got to school early hoping I'd see Syaoran he comes back today. As I carefully approached the school I saw Syaoran standing there. I ran up from behind him and gave him a big hug. He quickly turned and smiled at me. He placed his hands on my arms causing me to wince from the gashes that were still very much there from Kazu. He lifted up the arm of my shirt and saw reddened bandages wrapped around my arm. He gave me a strange look. "What happened?" He asked. I told him nothing. He told me that he saw Kazu and me in the park. I looked at the ground feeling small. He lifted my chin so that I had to look in his eyes. "Don't feel bad, he had it coming. He had no right to say those things to you." I tried to protest, but he continued. "You fought excellently, I didn't know you could do that." I blushed and then started walking towards school. He was just standing there so I took his hand, and we walked to the building. We quickly made our way to homeroom. Out seats had moved sat in the middle of the very Usagi was on my left with Mamoru in front of her and Ami next to her. Tomoyo was in front of me, and I reserved a seat for Syaoran next to me. "You can sit next to me if you want to" I told him with a small blush staining my cheeks. Homeroom came and past. I watched all the girls give Syaoran a dreamy look. And I heard whispering. 'He's so sweet to defend that Kinomoto girl, I wish he were mine, what those 2 boys said is true but he still defended her" I got mad and couldn't resist the urge 'make those girls damp, Rain card' I telepathically asked. It did so. Suddenly the group of girls started screaming and ran out of homeroom soaking wet. I thanked the card. Syaoran looked at me and gave me a smirk. I just flashed him an innocent smile. 'Your anything but innocent' he mouthed. I blushed then got ready to leave since the bell was going to ring. When it finally rang I grabbed Ami-chan said a see ya lata, to everyone and ran to math class. Math flew by and so did science and social studies. Till it was lunchtime. I ran to café. And found Minako, soon after everyone was there, except Syaoran I looked around and sensed his agitated aura. I followed it and saw Syaoran with some girl. She was trying to hug him but he was trying to get her away from him. 'Ask Syaoran if he wants her on him. Voice card' I commanded. It did as I asked and I heard Syaoran yell "No." "Release" I called upon my wand. 'Illusion show her something that will make her leave Syaoran' suddenly Mei jumped off of Syaoran and towards where the illusion was going. Syaoran ran towards Sakura, "what are you doing with your wand?" I told him illusion takes a lot of energy so I thought it would be better to use my wand. He smiled at me and I returned my wand to its charm form then there were swirls and Illusion returned to its card. He took my hand then led me to the café. Lunch went by quickly so did drawing. But I did have a little fun in drawing, those girls that were talking about me in homeroom were still at it. "Look at how she clings to him, she never gives up, what's so special about her." I was really getting tired of it so I set move loose on them for the rest of the period. The class ended then it was off to chorus, we walked there together. And I sat in my seat as the other students slowly filed in. I noticed Syaoran ask the teacher about some music. Shortly after the class started we did our warm ups then he said he needs a soprano to sing a song. And that Syaoran gets to pick the person. He looked as if he was actually thinking about it but no such luck he chose me. I looked at the words. Our teacher sang it though once to give me an idea of how it was supposed to go.

yuuhi ga akaku sougen ni furu yo

hi no you ni

yoru no sora ga hoshi o egakidasu

hitotsu zutsu

He sang the whole song pretty well. And I got a good idea of what it was supposed to sound like.

Slowly I heard beginning music and soon I started to sing letting the words take over. It was such a beautiful song.

yuuhi ga akaku sougen ni furu yo

hi no you ni

yoru no sora ga hoshi o egakidasu

hitotsu zutsu

hitomi o tojite, kokoro no naka o mitsumeteru

dare o matsu no?

chiheisen no mukou kara

kikoete kuru koe o kiite iru

koko ni kite

kirameku kaze ga, toiki no you ni yawarakaku

kata o tsutsumu yo

chiheisen no mukou kara

aruite kuru hito o mitsumeteru

koko ni kite

hikaru ishi o hitotsu kette mita

koko ni kite

The class exploded into clapping when I was done and I of coarse turned redder than a tomato. Then our class got let out and I ran to English and got there before anyone. I sat at my desk and laid down my head. Soon I heard people start coming in I felt Syaoran so I said hi with out lifting up my head. 

Class went by our teacher told us since Christmas was coming all we had to do was work on our project. She handed each of us a thick packet filled with questions, to ask the other person. I groaned and put my head back on my desk. Till the bell rang, it finally did.

I got my stuff together and went to my friends "Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan, Minako-chan, Makoto-chan, and Naoko-chan you guys want to come Christmas shopping with me after school?" "Why Can't I come" Usagi-chan, Chiheru-chan, and Rika-chan complained. I told them there whom I still have to get something for. And I asked Chiheru-chan if Yamazki-kun was still coming to school on Fri. she said he was. I left and went shopping with Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Naoko. We went to many different places and I got a present for Rika-chan, Ami-chan, Usa-chan, Mamoru-kun, and Chiheru-chan. I took Syaoran aside and asked him if he was going home for Christmas, or staying here. He saddened and told me he was staying. I gave him a hug then told him I had to ask him something tomorrow. Then I asked my friends if they wanted to come to a party for just us? They all agreed. I told them they'd get their actual presents then and said good bye and left. Today was a great day. I'm nervous about asking my dad, something I need to, but I have to. Wish me luck.

~Sakura=)

(Talk with Dad)

Sakura:_ Father_

Father: _Yes honey_

Sakura: _Can I ask you something?_ (She asked in a nervous voice)

Father: _Yes_

Sakura: _Um, well. I have this friend Syaoran Li and he lives by himself, since his butler Wei went back home to Hong Kong. And, he's not returning to Hong Kong for Christmas and I was wondering if he could stay with us this weekend and Christmas. I don't want him to be all-alone. _(She finished meekly)

Father: _You like him don't you honey?_

Sakura: (Blushes brightly)_ He's my best friend._

Father:_ He can, he can stay as long as he'd like._

Sakura: (Runs and hugs her dad) _Thank-you._

Father: _Just one thing Sakura, does he know Eriol?_

Sakura: (Looks confused)_ yes, he doesn't like him though._ (She said with a laugh)

Father: _You remember what Eriol is to me right? Does Syaoran know?_

Sakura: (She thought for a moment then remembered, a huge grin crossed her lips.) _He doesn't, should I tell him or let him find out. _

Father: _Let him figure it out._

Sakura:_ OK, Thank-you again._

Father: _Your welcome sweetheart_

Sakura: _one more thing, can I have a little party on Sat for just my friends?_

Father: _How many people would it be?_

Sakura: (Mumbles to herself) _Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, Ami-chan, Makoto-chan, Minako-chan, Lasen-kun, Usagi-chan, Mamoru-kun, Chiheru-chan, Yamazki-kun, Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan, and I want to surprise her with Eriol-kun. 14 people counting myself_

Father: _That's all right. I'll buy the food tomorrow and make it tomorrow night, sat morning._

Sakura: _You're the greatest._

Sakura ran up stairs and wrapped all her presents for her friends. She put them into piles presents waiting till the party, presents for tomorrow. 'The presents I have to bring tomorrow are Tomoyo's Camcorder, and Minako's necklace and the crystal ornaments I got for everyone. I can't wait till tomorrow. I'd better call Eriol.

(Phone conversation)

Sakura: _Hi Eriol-kun?_

Eriol: _Yes, Hello Sakura-chan my cute little daughter, is everything all set._

Sakura: _Yes She'll be so surprised she doesn't suspect a thing._

Eriol: _That's great, anything new with you?_

Sakura: _I'm so happy she's going to love my present. Oh actually yes, have I told you about my psychic connection with the Sakura cards, and I for some reason can see Syaoran's Aura._

Eriol: _That's good that means you and the cards are becoming more trusting, and connected. And for some reason you're connecting with Li-kun too to be able to see his aura._

Sakura: _really, odd well I have to go. See you tomorrow after school._

Eriol: _Till then my cute little daughter_

Sakura: _Yea… Bye_

I'd better call everyone. 

After 2 hours of being on the phone she was ready to call it a night. All of her friends, Lasen and Eriol were going to be at her house at 1:30- at the latest 12:00 on Sat, she was so excited. After she ate dinner she went upstairs and went to bed. 

Journal Dec 21

Today was an awkward day since it was my first day back from suspension, but it was great. I really like Sakura, but I don't want to ruin our great friendship. I went to school at my normal time. And Sakura came early to see me. We walked into the building holding hands. And into homeroom she sat in the back row and said I could sit next to her. She appeared to be staring off and then I felt a mischievous surge of magic, then I saw a group of girls who were looking at me with a weird look in their eyes scream and run out of the room soaking wet. I looked at Sakura she gave me an innocent smile and I mouthed to her that she was anything but innocent. Then homeroom quickly started and ended. 

Then I went to my next class, which was social studies. A few people asked me if some rumors were true and I said that they weren't besides that class passed slowly. Then came science I didn't get to see Sakura very much during that class so it passed relatively slowly. Then was math, again we didn't do much in that class because since Christmas is so close we didn't have any work. Then finally lunch came. I walked slowly deciding whether or not to go to lunch or the library. I was kind of afraid of Sakura-chan's friends except Tomoyo, and Mamoru. Rika, Naoko, and Chiheru didn't know me well anymore so they were skeptical of me too. As I was thinkin' I felt a cold hand grab me I look to see Mei holding on to me. I pushed her off of me but she just kept coming back for more. I eventually heard a voice ask me if I wanted her on me. And I yelled "No!" then Mei saw something and started running after it. I looked around and saw Sakura with her wand. I ran over to her and asked why she had it. She told me that Illusion uses a lot of her energy so it's a better idea to use her wand. She returned her wand to its charm form, then Illusion returned to a card and floated into her hand. I took her hand and walked towards the Café. Lunch passed her friends gave me weird look but no longer the death glares I received before. Lunch passed and we went to our next class. Drawing was uneventful for the most part. Sakura got mad at those same girls from homeroom. But this time I heard a little of what they said. "She never gives up, what's so special about her," it made me a little mad myself but I couldn't do anythin' because in order to use my cards I need to release my sword and that would be bad. So I'll leave it to her. An evil grin was on her the whole class. I noticed stuff disappearing and reappearing on the table, move I sighed. But she didn't notice. She's cute when she's mischievous, what am I saying she's cute all the time. The class soon ended and we went to chorus together. I waited for the teacher to come in and asked him if I could have a student sing a song that I brought with me. He said yes and after warm ups I picked my student. I already knew who it was going to be. I looked around the room then said Sakura Kinomoto. She turned bright red but came forth. After the teacher sang the song to give her an idea she sang it, and as I knew she would she sounded beautiful. When she was done everyone rose to their feet and clapped for her. Then the bell rang and she was out like a shot. I went into English and she had her head on her desk, and she said hi to me without even looking up.

Since Christmas was coming up all we had to do was work in our project, she handed us a think packet filled with tons of questions, Sakura just took her and lay her head back on her desk. The bell finally rang. And Sakura asked a bunch of us if we wanted to go Christmas shopping with her. A few of her friends wanted to go but they couldn't because she was shopping for them. So Tomoyo, Naoko, Sakura, and myself all went shopping we went a bunch of different places. But in a jewelry store I found the perfect thing for Sakura-chan, so I slipped away and asked the clerk if he could hold it for me for a day or two and I'd bring him the money for it. He was skeptical but I agreed. Tomoyo came up to me and asked what I was doing but when I told her I was just looking she didn't believe me so I showed her what I got Sakura but told her to keep quiet. She was bouncing with joy and mumbling something I kind of ignored her. And we walked back Sakura and the group. 

She took my hand and pulled me to walk with her. She asked me if I was going to Hong Kong for Christmas or staying home. I told her I was staying home, she hugged me then said tomorrow she needed to ask me something. She let go of my hand then told us about a party she was having and that we'd all get our presents then, then left. That was my day. 

~Syaoran

That's the end of Ch 6 Christmas is coming, I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. I always love to hear what people think. The story should be coming to a conclusion in the next few chapters so the last chapters in the story are going to be actually happening, Not entries. Until the end of the story they'll write about each other. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you'll keep on reading. 


	7. WRITTEN: Last day till vacation, Syaoran...

S.M:_ I'll be doing the disclaimer today._

I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any Sailor moon characters. The wonderful and talented people of CLAMP do, as well as Naoko.

But I hope you enjoy my story. And I'd like to thank you all who have read my story so far and have reviewed and given me tips, and encouragement to continue. 

This chapter flows well the only part that may be a little confusing is at the end of school it goes from when she picks up a present till she gets home, and after it tells what Syaoran did after school till he got to Sakura's. (Just keep in mind Sakura and Syaoran after school is covering around the same time frame.)

Written

Ch 7 'Last day of school, Syaoran and Eriol fun.'

Sakura woke up early again. She threw on her clothes brushed her hair and her teeth grabbed her presents and ran out of the house. She was at school in record time but she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone. She was about to fall before he caught her. She looked up to see Syaoran. She blushed brightly. "Can I ask you a favor?" she asked. He of coarse said yes. She handed him the bag with the crystal ornaments in it, and told him to be careful. They continued to the building, and into homeroom. Syaoran put the bag carefully and she carelessly gave him a kiss on the cheek, and told him to stay there. Then when Mamoru and Usa came in she had them come over. Then Ami then Tomoyo, then she told them that she got them all cool presents that she thinks they'll like but they won't get them till the party tomorrow. But that she got them all a little something. She gave Usagi her crystal ornament first it was a crescent moon with a bunny in it and it had her name on it. Her eyes got wide and she gave Sakura a big hug. She then gave Mamoru his it was a colored earth with his name across it. He looked at it and gave her a hug, saying it was beautiful. Next was Ami she handed her an ornament that resembled a crashing wave, with her name on it. Ami too hugged her. Saying she loved it. She gave Syaoran his next. It was a little wolf howling at an unseen moon. And his name was on it too, but it had his name. He looked at it closely then blushed as she stood there smiling at him. He gave her a tight hug. She hugged him back they were like that for a moment till Tomoyo cleared her throat. Sakura backed away from him and blushed. She walked over to Tomoyo's desk and asked her to follow. She did and Sakura put the bag on her desk. "Tomoyo I'm giving you an ornament and your present because I figure you'll want to use it, plus you and Minako are getting a special present at the party." She handed her a bag. She took out the small crystal ornament it was very delicate it was Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meilin. Sitting together, with the Clow symbol on the ground. A smile quickly appeared as she hugged Sakura and started crying it's so sweet she kept saying. Her other friends ran over and wanted to see why she was crying. They all asked what was wrong. Sakura looked straight at Syaoran when she spoke Syaoran may be the only one who'd understand. She held up the ornament and his eyes went wide. Ami and Usa realizing their reactions wondered what was so important, besides it's beauty. This is Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meilin and I when we were young. So it's special to us. 

They quickly sat down when the teacher came in. Tomoyo was in the middle of opening her present. When she saw she started squeaking getting everyone's attention. Then homeroom ended. And she was instantly videotaping her friends. She caught Syaoran before he left. "Will you walk with me to lunch? I need to ask you something." He of coarse agreed. Then they ran to their next period class because they were late.

****

Sakura '2nd Pr. Math'

She walked into class late so she sat right in her seat. Class flew by they didn't do anything. A few minutes before class ended she gave Naoko her ornament. It was a crystal sword with little hearts floating around it. She gave Sakura a big hugged and told her she loved it. Sakura also asked Lasen if he was still coming to the party.

Lasen: _Sakura what time do you want me there?_

Sakura:_ Be there by 1:15 because it's going to start by 1:30, Eriol will be here tonight. And I can't show Minako and Tomoyo till everyone is there. You'll be hiding for a little bit._

Lasen:_ The great part will be to get to see Minako's face when I give her my present._

Sakura:_ ok so give me a call around 1:00 and then come OK._

Lasen: _OK_

She quickly left to go to Science. She immediately sat down next to Mamoru and laid her head on her desk. 

****

Syaoran '2nd Pr. Social Studies'

He walked into Social studies just making it on time. He quickly sat at his desk, which was diagonally a few seats away from Tomoyo and Usagi. He kept trying to think of what Sakura could want to ask him. But when he was getting frustrated he turned his attention back to his empty desk and the chatter of the students around him. He was getting frustrated so he decided to ask Tomoyo if she might know. "Tomoyo do you know what Sakura wants to ask me?" She shot me a puzzled look then just sweetly replied I don't know. Why? I told her to forget it. She took out her video camera and started videotaping me. I just put my head down to try to hide. It worked for now. The bell shortly rang and I quickly got to my Science class. I saw Sakura laying her head on her desk. I noticed the desk next to her was empty so I sat in it. She lifted her head up and looked at me her cheeks were slightly pink.

Next wasScience and Sakura, Syaoran, and Mamoru sat and just talked the whole Period. Nothing to exciting. Syaoran noticed Sakura close her eyes as if concentration, which he knew only, meant one thing she was using or going to use a Sakura card. Then he heard a voice whisper in his he could barely hear it but it sounded like Sakura's voice. Saying something about love, and he was going to love her gift. He was cute. That made him blush. Then she smirked slightly but he noticed she was asleep. He gently shook her and she got startled and blurted "Voice return" He just had to laugh at her. Then the bell rang and they got up and went their separate ways. 

The next class flew by and was quickly over. They both ran out of class to find each other. 

****

'The rest of the day'

Sakura grabbed his hand and dragged him after her. They were standing by her locker talking but their hands were still connected. She started slowly asked how his morning was, what he has for lunch. Then she got to what she really wanted to talk to him about.

Sakura: _There's something I want to ask you. I know you're probably going to say no. _

Syaoran: (A nervous look came on his face) _W- wh- what?_

Sakura: _Well you see you're going to be alone on Christmas._

Syaoran:_ I know that._

Sakura: _Well, Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtostaywithmeovervacation._

Syaoran: (His puzzled look changed to one of disbelief. Knowing her for as long as he did, he understood perfectly what she said) _I…_

Sakura:_ Before you answer if you say no I'm coming over your house everyday. Or forcing you over mine. _(She tightened her grip on his hand) _Please._

Syaoran: _I don't thin…_(He looked at her drooped expression)

Sakura: _Come on _(she whispered)

Syaoran: _How long would it be for? _(He scowled)

Sakura: (Her head lifted a little.)_ as long as you like you could stay all vacation if you'd like. But at least till Christmas. We can just hang out and talk, and get to each other again._

Syaoran: (He looked at the hope in her face) _I'll definitely stay till Christmas, but I don't' know how long after that._

Sakura: (She looked at him for a long moment then hugged him tightly) _Thank-you, Thank-you _(she squeaked.)_ But I should tell you that you aren't getting your presents till Christmas now. _

Syaoran: _Fine _

By the time they finished talking the lunch bell had rung. And it was off to drawing. He put his arm around her as they walked towards the classroom and she winced slightly. "Your arms still hurt?" he asked concerned. She just nodded her head. He removed his arm from around her, but she grabbed onto it and leaned on him as they walked. They arrived at the class and just talked the whole time because they weren't really doing anything. "Come over tonight" she stated randomly. He looked at her oddly before figuring out what she was talking about. "Fine I will but I can't come till later because I have to pick something up." She looked at him then thought for a moment "That's ok, because I have a few more things I have to do after school." She agreed. They continued to chat till the bell rang. 

They walked together to Chorus. She sat at her seat till she noticed Tomoyo talking to the teacher. Then she sat down in her seat, with an evil grin that she hasn't seen in a long time. 'I haven't seen that grin since when her and Eriol used to…' She cut her thought short knowing it meant trouble for her. She saw Rika and called her over giving her a crystal horse ornament. She hugged her then returned to her seat. Class started and Syaoran entered, she couldn't look at him without blushing. He told us there will be one duet today and when we get back from vacation we'll get back to regular practice. He got a song out said it's a duet for a soprano and a male voice. Li will provide the male voice, and the girl will be. He was in thought before that dreaded name fell from his mouth Kinomoto. I dragged my self up to the front of the class. And Mr. Kino went behind the piano. And started to play

The music started to play it was some song I've never heard of. But we sang

Sa…

"_In me_

I hope you'll find a special friend

Our hearts forever tied as one.

You will…always be true to me."

Sy…

"_With you by my side my heart will stay true,_

With you in my arms I shall never stray.

But if you'd just listen to my words and looked in my heart

I'd know it would all be Ok"

Both…

"_Because I love you and my heart will never stray_

Because we are one and with out you it's not worth it

I will always be true to you no matter where our paths stray"

Sa…

"_With you by my side_

Nothing san hide from the force of my might"

Sy…

"_You are the key to all of me_

And it's something only you will touch."

Sy…Sa

"_You complete me_" 

"_I complete you_."

"_We belong."_

They finished the song and the whole room was standing with thunderous clapping. Their voices melded well and complimented each well. Soon the bell rang and the blushing pair was allowed to leave the spotlight. Then both ran to English bright pink. They sat down in their seats and didn't say a word. Until Sakura saw Minako come into the classroom then she quickly hauled her over. She gave her, her crystal ornament it was a heart with a lace like look around it and her name on a crystal ribbon going across it. And she explained to her how she get her present now because she's getting a special gift at the party. She handed her a small box and she opened it. She looked at the necklace it was sterling silver, with a silver open circle charm with a golden heart inside. She hugged Sakura nearly choking her. She sat down next to Sakura, then shortly all her friends followed that were in her English class, Usagi, Lasen, Chiheru, Mamoru sat down and soon Tomoyo approached the group with her camera rolling. Soon the teacher arrived and they all just sat around and chatted until. She also gave Chiheru her ornament. It was a crystal Christmas tree with children around it that kind of resembled herself, Tomoyo-chan, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, Sakura-chan, and Li-kun. She gave her a big hug and told her she loved it. 

Someone came in to class late it was Kazu. The class remembered he was badly bruised and had a swollen nose. But when he came in his arm was in a sling his nose was very swollen and he was even more beat up than when he left class. Some kid asked him what happened but he just looked at Sakura and said nothing. "You did that to him Sakura" Syaoran asked but it was more of a statement. She frowned she had felt bad for hurting him even though she knew he deserved it. She got up from her seat and went over to him. She apologized for what she had done to him. He accepted and apologized for what he said. She accepted and sat down at her seat. Everyone one looked at her not knowin' what the heck just happened. Syaoran continued to stare at nothing. The bell, finally rang she told her friends to be at her house tomorrow no later than 1:40. And said she'd see them later. She then ran out of the building.

'**Sakura, After School**'

From school I ran to an old store that sold Chinese artifacts they were pricey but it was worth it. The clerk asked why I wanted that particular item so badly. 

Clerk: _Not that's it's any of my business miss but what's so special about this particular item?_

Sakura: _It's past is perfect for one of my friends, they should love it and that's all I want. _

Clerk: _Well good luck, miss, I hope they like it._

Sakura: _Thank-you, _(she looked to see if her inscription was where she wanted it) _It's perfect_

I looked around quickly and noticed a mirror that was near where the other present was. I brought it up to the clerk.

Sakura: _is from the same time as the other one?_

Clerk: _Yes, it was his personal 'magic' mirror he said jokingly._

Sakura: (She could sense it really was) _I'll take it._

Clerk: _ok. _

I gave him the money and he wrapped it for me. Then I was on my way. I stopped by a store and saw some nice things and stopped in and bought them. I then continued with her bag of presents. 

When I got home it was about 5:00 "I wondered who will be here first Eriol, or Syaoran?" I quietly wished Syaoran; I opened the door and was surprised when sensed Syaoran's aura upstairs, it was angry and agitated. But I had to find my dad first. "DAD!" I yelled. "In here" he answered. I walked into the kitchen to see food everywhere. "Is Syaoran here yet?" I asked "yes, matter of fact he's somewhere with Eriol." "Uh-oh" is all I said before I started to run off. "Sakura, is that for Syaoran" he pointed to the bags. I blushed and said yea, I told him, if he's here for Christmas, I didn't want him to have just the one present. "I got him something too, we had a little bit of time before Eriol showed up. And we got to talking he's a nice young man." "Well I better go save them from each other, he hates being called cute little descendent." I nervously laughed. As I quickly worked my way up to my room where I saw Syaoran tied up and Eriol dancing around. 

(Eriol quickly turned to see Sakura)

Eriol: "_My cute little daughter_" (he yelled as he ran over to he and hugged causing her to drop the stuff in her hands.)

Sakura: "_Hello Eriol_," (she greeted nervously.) 

She quickly kicked the stuff under her bead before Syaoran could see it. She then walked over to him and untied him.

Sakura: "_Sorry I took so long_" (she apologized as she extended her hand to help him up.)

He took it and rose to her feet. He looked at her oddly as she spoke. 

Sakura: "_I'm sorry I kind of forgot tell you about my plans. Syaoran, Eriol's only staying tonight_ (Eriol nodded) I brought him here for Tomoyo-chan, but no one knows, except her mom. And after the party he's going to stay with Tomoyo-chan, her mom agreed."

Syaoran: (He nodded in understanding) _That's Ok_

Sakura: _And Eriol, Syaoran is staying with my dad and I till the 26. So behave._

Eriol&Syaoran: _Can I help you finish wrapping your gifts. _

Sakura: _Uh, no._ (Sweat drops)_ Why don't you go help my dad with the food. I'll be down when I'm done wrapping the presents I have left_.

Eriol&Syaoran: _OK_

They both left the room but not before I noticed Syaoran's eyes darting to underneath my bed. "Boy, that was close" I whispered to myself. I quickly wrapped my other presents for Syaoran "He's going to be so happy," I knew Syaoran could sense the magic of the presents, so I called upon my wand and asked Shield "protect these gifts from a peeking Syaoran and Eriol" knowing Eriol'd eventually just get nosy. I quickly ran down stairs to join my friends and father.

****

'Syaoran after school'

I quickly left the school building and returned to the jewelry store I was at the other day. I gave the clerk my money and looked at my choice once more before the clerk wrapped. 

Clerk: _It's a beautiful piece, Sir._

Syaoran: _Yes it is, but not as beautiful as my cherry blossom._ (He blushed brightly when he said that)

Clerk: _That's sweet, may I ask what her name is?_

Syaoran: _Sakura._

Clerk: _what a beautiful name, well I'm sure she'll love you present._

Syaoran: _Thank-you._

I quickly left the store and headed back to my apartment. I quickly threw some stuff in a small suitcase for my visit over Sakura's. I noticed a pile of pictures that I kept on my nightstand by my bed I saw a picture that I loved it was one of the times Sakura attacked me and I was blushing. I had 2 copies of that picture so I took it and cut a big heart shape out of it, and stuck it in my pocket till I returned to the other room. I set my suitcase down and took out the object I got for Sakura and placed the picture in it. Then I quickly left the building. I stopped at a store on my way over to pick up something for her father. I bought a big platter of food to give to Mr. Kinomoto. And I noticed something beautiful out of the corner of my eye. I looked at it and bought it. I then continued onto Sakura's house. I stood outside for a moment a little nervous till the door opened and Mr. Kinomoto invited me in. 

He brought me in the kitchen and I sat on a stool and we talked.

Mr. K: _How are you today Li-kun?_

Syaoran: _I am well, you can call me Syaoran._

Mr. K: _Alright, Syaoran Sakura tells me you are from Hong Kong, are you here with family or something like that?_

Syaoran: _I first came here with my butler Wei, he's taken care of me ever since I was a young boy. But he left not to long ago to return to Hong Kong, so now I live by myself._

Mr. K: _That's to bad. Let me ask you Syaoran Li are you a member of the famous Li-clan in China? _

Syaoran: (He shot him a surprised look.) _Yes sir_

Mr. K: _So you were at one time looking for the Clow cards too?_

Syaoran: (a even more shocked expression) _y-yes._

Mr. K: _I found out not to long a go from my daughter. She is the new card Mistress._

Syaoran: _I know I'm proud of her._

Mr. K: You aren't angry for her taking what was rightfully your destiny?

Syaoran: _Of coarse not. To be honest I stopped caring about my mission to collect the cards a long time ago. I just would worry about Sakura's well being. _

Mr. K: _You truly are noble_ (Young descendent, he whispered)

Syaoran: (Syaoran said something but ignored it) _Thank-you for_ _letting me stay with you till Christmas Mr. Kinomoto._

Mr. K: _that's really all right, Touya's stuck at college during vacation so it'll be nice to have some more people around. Sakura can use the company, because I'm usually to busy working._

Syaoran: (Realizing he had some food) _This is for you._

Mr. K: (Looks at the basket then Syaoran) _Thank-you Syaoran._

Syaoran: _Your welcome. It's to say thank-you, and to help with her party._

Mr. K: _I hope you will stay as long as you like I know Sakura was really looking forward to you visiting._

Syaoran: (Blushes) _Thank-you, I think I might stay as long as she want's me to and as long as you will allow me. _

Suddenly the door flies open "Hello, My other half and my cute little descendent." We both sweat drop as Eriol comes bursting in. "What are you doing here?" I yell. "Sakura didn't tell you?" Is all he said before he chased me upstairs. I ducked in a room and upon inspection I noticed it was Sakura's room. I was brought out of my thoughts by feeling something wrapping around me, I looked and saw Eriol tying me up with a rope. I then watched as my deranged elder started dancing all around. 

I soon heard what sounded like Sakura's father talking to someone. Then I heard footsteps running up the stairs. I saw Sakura as she entered her room with bags in her hands. I also noticed what felt like magical power radiating from one of the bags. Then Eriol spotted her, "My cute little daughter" he yelled as he hugged Sakura so tightly she dropped her bags. I noticed she kicked them under her bed. She then walked over and untied me. She apologized for being so late as she helped me to my feet. Then she explained that Eriol is a surprise for Tomoyo-chan and after the party he would be staying with her. I nodded then she told Eriol that I would be staying with her till Christmas. I haven't yet told her I'll stay as long as she wants me to.

Eriol and I offered to help her finish wrapping her presents but she declined asking us to go help her father and that she'd be down in a little bit. I looked under her bed once more than agreed. 

I hope you like Ch 7 of Written. The story should come to a conclusion within the next 2 or 3 chapters. So stay tuned, and keep the comments coming. 


	8. WRITTEN: Still preparing, still more mis...

S.M: _To help me today is Gene Starwind's sidekick Jim Hawking._

Jim: (Enters) _Hey S.M gene says hello._

S.M: (Blushes) _Thanks Jim, ya ready to do the disclaimer._

Jim: _yea, but one question, what do you see in Gene?_

S.M: (Blush brightens) _He's nice, funny, sweet, and very handsome._ (Hearts star dancing around he head.)

Jim: (Sweat drops and sighs) _Whatever, Anyway. Serenity Madison doesn't own Card Captor Sakura, the characters of sailor moon, or myself their creators and respective companies do. CLAMP, and such._ (Starts to tip toe away, then runs as he yells) _But she does seem to have Gene on a pretty short leash._

S.M: (Starts running after him as he continues to laugh and taunt her) _GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!! And I won't hurt you MUCH!_

Jim: (continues to laugh. Thud, he runs into something. He looks up to see Gene in front of him with an evil smirk.)

Gene: _what are you doing, Jim?_

Jim: _I was helping your girlfriend with her disclaimer and she got mad at me and started chasing me. _

S.M: (Stops short when she notices Gene) _Gene_ (She runs and hugs him choking him)

Jim: _Blaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_.

They walk away together forgetting Jim. She turns around really quick to talk to the reader. 

S.M: _I really hope you're enjoying my story. Keep the review and advice coming, and thank-you for reading my story. _

Written

Ch8

'Still more preparin' to do still more mischief to cause'

Sakura grabbed her camera then went down stairs. When she went down stairs to find her dad and Syaoran cutting up some food and watching Eriol out of the corner of her eye as he balanced a bowl on his head. She couldn't resist the urge "Cause a small shower over Eriol, Rain" and as soon as she opened her eyes she saw rain falling on Eriol and he fell to the ground. That was a Kodak moment. She took a picture of it then started cracking up. Until Eriol got to his feet and an evil smirk curled his lips and he ran after Sakura, they ran all around the house. Finally she tripped and fell on the couch and quickly Eriol was on her tickling her relentlessly. "Your –hehe- get –hehe- getting me –hehe- soaked, Stop –hehaha- tickling me, -hahaha- or I'll…" He evilly smirked "Or you'll what" 'float lift Eriol off of me' Eriol started floating off of the ground. And was suspended in mid air. "Let me down" he whined. She thought about it for a moment but decided against it. I'll give you some time to think about what you've done. She left him and returned to the kitchen with a grin on her face. "Where's Eriol?" Syaoran asked noticing the grin on her face. He's floating about was her reply before she took a picture of Syaoran and returned to the living room where her and Eriol were prior. She took a picture of a floating pouting Eriol, and laughed hysterically, until Syaoran came in. He looked at her weirdly and asked what she was laughing, the fact that he didn't seem to notice Eriol made her laugh harder. She pointed above he to a brooding Eriol. Then Syaoran started to laugh too. She wasn't used to him laughing so she looked at him and took a picture of him before she returned to the kitchen. 

Syaoran slowly followed in suite and suddenly heard a thump coming from behind him and then was blinded by a quick flash. He smiled then returned to the kitchen to see Sakura putting something in the microwave. Ten minutes later she pulled three plates of mashed potato, chicken cordon blue, and lo mien. And carefully brought them to the table. She set hers down in front of her seat then on each side of her. She said that they could eat anywhere she just had to set them down. They both sat down next to her, and she smiled at them. 

They ate in silence until Eriol got up and put his empty plate in the kitchen. Then returned for a moment. "Sakura, that was delicious, I always enjoy your cooking." He flattered then left. She quickly returned to eating her food. Syaoran looked at her for a moment before he spoke. "I never knew you could cook so well." She blushed as she finished slurping up a noodle. "Thanks, haven't you ever had any of my lunch?" he looked puzzled, "yea once" he was the one blushing now. "Well I usually make my food, and Touya's before he went to college." "Wow" was all he said and continued eating. She finished her food, and went to put her plate in the sink. "Well its' 10:00, I'm going to go to bed. I have to be up early tomorrow, to help my dad finish the food." She added sleepily. He asked where he was going to sleep. She called Eriol in he came. "There is an extra bed in my room, and Touya's bed you guys decide amongst yourselves who sleeps where or the first on to go to bed can go to choose. Do either of you know where Touya's room is?" They both shook their heads. "Well it's the room on the left of mine. Well good night." "Good night Sakura, Night my cute little daughter." They both spoke. 

They looked at her retreating form and suddenly Syaoran turned to Eriol, "Why do you keep calling her that?" "What, my cute little descendent?" Eriol asked innocently. "My cute little daughter" he asked annoyed. "Just a pet name like I'm sure you have for her." Syaoran blushed brightly. But then felt very tired. He almost felt as if he would have fallen asleep right then. He worked hi way upstairs and went in the first room he thought might have been Touya's and collapsed in bed. Down stair Eriol had his usual evil smirk on "Night My cute little descendent."

While Sakura slept she kept having bizarre dreams. She wasn't actually seeing her self, it was as if she was watching what was happening. Syaoran just kept being attacked by some unknown force. She tried everything to protect him but nothing worked. The last thing she did before everything went black was call upon windy and watery to combine and protect Syaoran and call his name. She could feel the tears sting her cheeks because she saw Syaoran lying on the ground and she ran to him but he never got any closer, only farther away. 

****

Syaoran

I was awoken from my peaceful sleep when I heard a whimpering, and a cold wet wind floating around me. I sat up and heard Sakura crying out my name. After the shock that I was in her room wore away I ran over to her. She was crying, and whimpering my name. She appeared to open her eyes slightly then said "Syaoran never leave me" then was back asleep. I carefully laid her head back on her pillow then returned to my bed and uneasily fell back a sleep.

****

Sakura

I woke up with tars in my eyes but no memory of what I dreamt of. So I got up and quickly got dressed. I went or to the extra bed to see which one decided to sleep with me. I was expecting Eriol but was surprised when I saw Syaoran. 'He looks so sweet in his sleep' I thought to myself. I brushed some bangs out of his face, 'he's so handsome' I whisper to myself. I quickly return down stairs. And see that my dad's still asleep. So I start to cook. An hour later the first signs of life emerge. It was Syaoran

"Hey Sakura" he cheerfully greeted. "What time did you get up?" she smiled at him "Around 8:00, I've only been up an hour." She continued to cook but began to feel a little faint for some reason. But she continued to cut her food. She was doing it all frying, baking, cutting. Syaoran offered to help but she declined telling him he was a quest. He looked at her.

Syaoran: _Actually Sakura there's something I need to tell you,_ (he says while he scratches the back of his head.)

Sakura: (Gives him an interested look.) _What._

Syaoran: _I've decided to stay as long as you'd like me to._

Sakura: (She stood there looking at him a moment, she then got composed and ran to him stopping just in front of him.) _Thank-you_ (she said as she hugged him) 

Syaoran: (He just hugged her tightly in return)

She was still holding onto Syaoran when Eriol walked in with Sakura's camera taking a picture if them. She then blushed wildly and continued to chase Eriol. She again used float to keep him out of her hair. While he was in the air every time he saw Sakura and Syaoran together he'd take a picture. She quickly got annoyed with this and let him down, he again thudded to the ground. At around 10:30 her father came down to see all three for them hard at work finishing the food. 

Sakura: _Good morning_

Syaoran: _Good morning Mr. Kinomoto_

Eriol: _Yes, how are you this morning my other half_

Syaoran _didn't seem to notice the fact that everyone was looking intently at him for a moment._

Mr.K: _Good morning everybody. How long have all of you been awake?_

Sakura: _I woke up around 8:00 then Syaoran and Eriol woke up not long after._

Mr.K: _Did you all have a nice sleep_.

Eriol: _I had a lovely sleep_

Syaoran: _I had a sleep pretty well._

Sakura shot him a quick worried glance before she spoke again.

Sakura: _Dad, how late were you up last night?_

Mr.K: _Till after mid night._

Sakura: _You shouldn't have stayed up so late._ (She scolded in a worried tone) _you have to start working again the day after Christmas._

Mr.K: _I promise I'll go to bed early tomorrow, alright sweetheart._

Sakura: _Well… Ok_

He helped Syaoran and Sakura finish the rice balls they were making. At around 11:30 they put the final snacks in the oven and sat down to rest. Sakura sat down between Syaoran and Eriol to watch some TV. Only about 2 hours left till the party, I'm excited, I can't wait to give my friends there presents, I hope they like them. I really hope you like yours Syaoran. He turned to look at her and noticed she had fallen asleep and was leaning in Eriols shoulder. He tried to act like he didn't care.

Eriol: _Did you get her something?_

Syaoran: _Of coarse I did._

Eriol: _Sorry, it's just I know you two have been having trouble lately._

Syaoran_: How do you know anything?_ (He asked vehemently)

Eriol:_ I've been talking to Sakura for a while and she finally broke down and told me. She was worried you hated her. And she was really upset. _

Syaoran: (He looked away with shame in his eyes) _I didn't mean what I said._

Eriol:_ I know you didn't Syaoran, you are just very bad at expressing your feelings to or towards her._

Syaoran: (He quietly nodded, he hated Eriol but when he's right he's right.) _I'm going to tell her soon._ (He whispered) When I give her my big present. 

Eriol: _Good for you Syaoran. Will promise to tell me how it goes?_ (He may have tortured Syaoran but he dearly loved Sakura who was in a weird way like a daughter to him, and wanted her to be happy. And he knew Syaoran would do just that.) 

Syaoran: (He looks at him for a moment scanning him) _Yeah, I guess._

Sakura stirred and sat up and opened her eyes for a moment but quickly lay her head on the back of the couch and fell back asleep. "I must not be that comfortable." Eriol joked. Syaoran found his remark kind of funny and laughed. It was really a nervous laugh though because Sakura was slowly leaning on him. She laid her head on his shoulder then continued to snuggle into him. His cheeks quickly reacted and flared a bright red, but Syaoran and Eriol also fell asleep. It was close to 1:00 when Sakura woke up. She jumped up and ran in the kitchen, scaring both Eriol and Syaoran in the process. She want to make sure he food that was in the oven shut off and didn't burn. She sighed as they both sleepily walked in when she saw Syaoran she remembered she woke up in his arms. So she blushed and excused herself saying she had to go get dressed. She slowly walked up stairs. When the phone rang. She was in no hurry to get it. She continued towards her room. She grabbed her Christmas out fit. Which was a short red skirt, green socks that went past her knees and a white shirt that had long sleeves that ended in a bell, with red and green alternate strips going down them, and of coarse her Star necklace which she never took off. 

She was checking herself in the mirror, when someone knocking at the door. She told whom ever it was that they could come in. Syaoran appeared in the doorway and said that "Lasen Furuhata called and said he'd be here 1n 15 minutes" She looked at her watch "cutting it close" she mumbled to herself. Syaoran just looked at her. "Lasen's coming early to surprise Minako" she explained. He looked skeptically at her. Then spoke, "Do you want your present tonight, or on Christmas as well?" he said as he leaned against her doorframe. She blushed brightly. "You didn't have" she was interrupted by the doorbell.

****

The first guest is about to arrive and soon the fun will begin. I hope you liked Ch 8 of written. Please feel free to le me know what you think.


	9. WRITTEN: The party begins, a dance conte...

S.M: _Today's special Disclaimer person is Shiro Einsen Amada_

Shiro_: Hello Serenity, how are you doing today?_

S.M: _I'm well how's Eina?_

Shiro: _Well. She says hi._

S.M: _Tell her I say hi back. I'm glad you could get a chance away from your unit._

Shiro: _Me too. I'll tell her you say hi, tell Gene I said hey. Anyway, What is it you want to say for you?_

S.M: _Do the Disclaimer._

Shiro: _O, Ok Serenity Madison, as creative and wonderful as she I doesn't own Card Captor Sakura, or anyone from Sailor Moon, or myself, CLAMP and the other companies involved do._

S.M: _Thanks Shiro._

Suddenly someone falls from the sky. 

Jim: _You have Gene on such a short leash he can't to the bathroom with out you knowing._ (He laughs maniacally) 

S.M: _you are so going to get it._

Another chase ensues which leads to Jim some how falling into a pool of water. 

(S.M just stand there laughing hard)

S.M: (Catches her breath to continue talking) _Well precious reader. I'd like to thank you because with out you reading this story it would never have grown as much as it has. I hope you enjoy Ch9. As always keep givin' me advice and comments._

Written 

Ch9

'Now, The party begins, dancin' contest, and spin the bottle"

"I gotta get that," she said as she ran out of the room, leaving Him alone in her room.

She ran down stairs like a shot and opened the door and greeted Lasen. He handed her a small package. "Kind of a thanks for giving me this chance tell Minako how I feel" she blushed and accepted it as she shut the door behind him. Syaoran shortly came down wearing a pair of baggy green pants and a form fitting red shirt. She looked up at him, "You look great." He blushed complimenting her in return. She went to find Lasen and Eriol in he other room and instructed each of them to sit in a closet. They didn't have to shut the door till quest's started arriving. "I to bring the presents down, you guys just be weary of the doorbell, OK. " As she was leaving the room she turns around "Syaoran could you lend me a hand." He quickly followed. She grabbed a table that was by the front door, and dragged it over towards the living room doorway. She then grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs. She opened he closet and pulled out 5 very full bags. And handed them to him can you just bring these downs stairs for me. He agreed and headed down stairs. She took this as a chance to call back shield. And grab the gifts under the bed. She took the big one and put it in the back of her closet. And grabbed the smaller one labeled Eriol. She asked shield to cover the gift in her hands so Eriol and Syaoran couldn't sense it. It did so and she returned down stairs just in time to hear the doorbell. She looked out and saw Chiheru-chan, Yamazki-kun, and Ami-chan. She ran in and told them to hide in the closets, they shut the doors. Then she ran and opened the door to let in her friends, they were amazed at how beautiful the house looked. They handed her gifts as they entered her home. The food was all nicely set out and Syaoran was bringing out more. The gifts were still in a bag on the floor. They then really noticed Syaoran, "How long have you been here"? Ami and Chiheru asked. He blushed and simply said "Awhile" they came in and sat down she told them to make her self at home, while she finished up what she was doing. She quickly and neatly placed all of the presents on the table. And set the gifts for her on a little table next to her. She was just going to sit down when she heard a knock at the door. She went up and opened it and saw Usagi-chan, Mamoru-kun and Makoto-chan. They all gave her a gift and went into the living room. They sat and talked for while then the doorbell rang again. She looked and saw the rest of the group Tomoyo-chan, Rika-chan, Minako-chan and Naoko-chan. They all gave her a present and went in the other room. "Would you guys like your presents now or later?" she asked I'd like mine, me too, me too. They all cheered. "Ok, everyone follow me. I'll give you your present then you can go sit in the other room and wait." She instructed as she started hand out gifts. Soon they all had their gifts and were shaking them trying to figure out what it was, they all went back in the living room and sat down. Sakura went over to the closet and asked Tomoyo-chan, and Minako to come by her, they did and she put blindfolds over both of them. She then quietly opened the closet doors and two young men walked out. One was holding a bouquet of roses and a stuffed bunny. And the other was simply holding a box nervously in his hand. They both approached the girls and kissed them on the cheek causing both of them to blush. The guys slowly took off their blindfolds. Tomoyo instantly freaked jumping up and down hugging Eriol tightly. Minako just looked at him questioningly, then looked at Sakura and asked if he was for her with her eyes. Sakura shook her head happily then Minako hugged him tightly. 

Tomoyo: _How'd you get here? Why, when?_ (Was all she could manage) 

Eriol: _Sakura called me and said she wanted to surprise you, that you've missed me. So she bought me a ticket and I came last night. "It was quite interesting"_ (he whispered into her ear)

Tomoyo: (Looks at him, then at Sakura, She lets go of Eriol to run to Sakura) _I LOVE YOU, you know that. This is the nicest and sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. I'll be over here a lot over vacation_ (she grinned)

Sakura: _No you won't_

Tomoyo: (She gave her best friend a shocked and unhappy look) _Why?_

Sakura: _Nothing bad, I just meant I talked to your mom and she's going to let him stay with you all week._

Tomoyo squeezes her till she's about to pop. Then runs back to Eriol. 

Eriol: _Tomoyo there's something I need to tell you._

Tomoyo: _What it is?_

Eriol: _I've loved you since I first you in 5th grade, and I love you just as much if not more right this moment._

He opens the box he had in his hands. 

Eriol: _Tomoyo will you promise yourself to me?_

Tomoyo looked at him with a confused expression. And didn't say anything.

Eriol: _I don't mean marriage, well not right now. What this ring represents is more that you want to get married in the future like after high school or college._

Tomoyo: (Her eyes filled with tears she slowly started to shake head until the words came out) _Yes, Yes Eriol I would love to be your wife someday._ (She quickly hugged him tightly and he put the ring on her finger.)

Minako: _Did she set this up too?_

Lasen: _yes, she wanted me to surprise you. _

Minako: _you didn't have to._

Lasen: _I really wanted to I thought it would finally give me the nerve to tell you… I like you a lot Minako._

Minako: (she looks at him in amazement) _You do?_

Lasen: (He throws her a bright smile) _Yes._

Minako: (She runs and tackles Sakura,) _Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you!_

She lets her friend breath and goes back to Lasen and gives him a hug. Sakura suddenly remembers Eriol's present is still hiding out in the hall, she runs and grabs it and gives it to her. "You may open your presents now." She says happily. "Sakura, what about your presents?" Syaoran asked. Then her friends acknowledged that all her gifts were still in the hall. Eriol and Yamazki went out and brought them in, and they all sat down together and were about to open their presents when Sakura noticed Syaoran wasn't anywhere in the room. She excused herself telling her friends that they should open her present now. 

They did as she asked as she walked in to the kitchen. She found him by the sink. Just looking out the window. "Why aren't you with us?" she asked. He just shrugged, "you guys all are having fun I don't want to interrupt your fun." She frowned then ran out of the kitchen up to her room. She looked at the bag with her littler gifts for Syaoran and grabbed one then returned to kitchen grabbing Syaoran and pulling him into the living room and down next to her. She placed the package down in front of him. He looked at it then her, and blushed as he opened it. After about 10 minutes everyone had their presents and was thanking Sakura. Eriol looked like he was about to cry. He approached Sakura and gave her a big hug. "I love it you are so sweet." "My cute little daughter" he whispered. They one by one thanked her for thoughtful gift. 

Usagi got a lovely gold necklace with a diamond crescent moon and a ruby flower behind it, Mamoru got a beautiful collage picture frame with. Lots of pictures of him and his friends and Usa, and everyone. Rika got a silver bracelet with little slower charms, and Yamazki got a Playstation 2, whenever she talks to him he was always saying he wanted it. Chiheru got a beautiful dark red silk dress and a reservation for 2 at the fancy French restaurant in the City, and Ami got a calculator a fancy PS105, Makoto got a cookbook that she's always wanted. It shows in detail how to make everything from rice to okanimyaki. Naoko got a nice suede jacket that she's wanted.

The little gift she gave Syaoran was a dark green T-shirt with green baggy flannel Pj bottoms. She just smile at him and opens her gifts, she got so many beautiful gifts from every one. She put a bunch of presents by her tree, and she put some on. She got a skirt from Chiheru-chan, some slippers, from Usa-chan, that she changed into. "I love everything you guys" she told them "I'll go and get more drinks" she quickly left for the kitchen followed closely by Eriol. He gave her a pair of earrings and told her that they're special, "They'll magnify your ability to sense magic around you. And if you ever have to use you card again it will make them more powerful." "Can I wear them now?" she questioned. "I don't see why not" he started to leave but turned before he walked out of the door. "Sakura, thanks again for the present" he continued out of the door. She shortly followed with 4 big bottles of Soda. Almost dropping one but Syaoran caught one. 

She silently summoned the big card to discretely enlarge the room. I slowly did she asked her friends what they wanted to do. "Listen to some music" she offered. They all agreed. She put 10 CD's in her CD changer and set it for random. The first song it was a fast up beat song everyone was having fun and dancing, even Syaoran, but Sakura, and Yamazki were forcing him. After a while a slow song appeared. Tomoyo and Eriol grabbed each other as well as Usa, and Mamoru, Yamazki, and Chiheru, and Minako, and Lasen. They danced peacefully as the music played, all the girls were staring at Syaoran, except Sakura who was dancing with her imaginary friend. Makoto was the first soul brave enough to ask Syaoran to dance. He unenthusiastically agreed, when they got out on the dancing space he kept Makoto very far away from him. He happened to look around and noticed the ceiling must have been 20 feet up and extremely wide. He called to Sakura. She looked at him and gave him thumbs up for dancing with Makoto. He frowned then pointed towards the ceiling. She looked then closed her eyes and told the big card that that was enough. She then continued to dance with herself. Syaoran couldn't help but smile at her. Makoto noticed this but kept quiet. Then the song ended and a fast beat took over and Sakura continued to dance around the room. 

Then the next slow song came on and this time Sakura sat down. She noticed a shadow over her she looked up to see Eriol over her. "May I have this dance?" he asked slyly. She looked past him at Tomoyo who was just smiling. She took his hand and they went out on the floor. She happened to notice Syaoran was dancing with Ami. He again was very far away from her. Sakura noticed this and frowned. I was hoping maybe he'd like one of my friends and be happy. 'No you weren't you want him to be happy but with you' her mind told her. She closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open when she heard Eriol mumble something about Syaoran. "You're going to love his gift to you" she looked at him confused. Then she realized what he was talking about. Then the song ended. And the pace sped up once more. 

Then they had 2 mini dancing contests. One was for the couples and the other for who ever wanted to do it together. They picked one song and played it for all 7 pairs in the first contest. The first pair was Mina/Usa, they of coarse got Lasen and Mamoru clapping wildly, and a few other supporters. Next was Ami/ Lasen, they were uncomfortable dancing in front of everyone but everyone clapped for them. Then was Sakura/Tomoyo who weren't afraid to get lose and received thunderous applause, then was Eriol/Naoko, followed by Syaoran/Yamazki who also received thunderous applause. Then came Rika/Chiheru who got some applause, then finally was Mako/Mamoru then it was time for judging. Someone wrote down the winners on a piece of paper then set it face down on the table so no one could see it, then they picked a new song and the couples took there turn.

Usa/Mamoru went first shaking there groove thangs, they got some claps, next was Mina/Lasen, then Tomoyo/Eriol, followed by Chiheru/Yamazki. The last boy left was Syaoran he had to chose a girl to be his partner but Rika, Naoko, Ami, and Makoto were asking him. He looked past them and saw Sakura dancing alone to a tune that was in her head. He ran up to her and grabbed her arm surprising her, and causing her to wince. The last pair was Sakura/Syaoran. When the music started Sakura wasted no time and started dancing. When the 2 of them danced it was beautiful like poetry but at the same time they were so hot together. Soon the music ended and all of their friends clapped loudly. 

Ami gets up and looks at everyone "I have here the winners of the first contest. It's a tie Sakura/Tomoyo, and Syaoran/Yamazki." They all stood up. You guys get to pick one person to dance with but it has to be one of us losers not another winner. Tomoyo automatically went for Eriol as Yamazki went for Chiheru. The only hesitant one was Sakura cautiously approached Usa and asked her if she could borrow her boyfriend. She smiled and happily agreed. They danced together comfortable and just talked through the distance between them. Syaoran asked Rika and again kept her at a distance. The song soon ended and they split up, until Ami stood up again. The winner of the couple's contest is Syaoran and Sakura. They both turned crimson as they came together on the middle of the room. She put her arms around his neck as the music started to play. At first he kept his hands on her waist but as the music continued they were slowly wrapping around her waist pulling her closer to him. All their friends just watched in amazement as they got closer and closer. Suddenly the song ended and the parted. 

Sakura looked at her watch and noticed it was going on 4:30. "Anyone hungry?" she heard stomachs rumble and they all headed to the table where all the food was. They grabbed plates and talked for quite a while till they were all full. Someone suggested a nice game of Spin the bottle. Sakura objected saying everyone was a couple except for Syaoran, Naoko, Rika, Ami, Makoto and herself. How bout this if you're taken and you get picked just a kiss on the cheek. She unwillingly gave in. she sat down between Eriol and Naoko. She was beginning to feel warm so she started doing something to her sleeves. "What are you doing?" Makoto asked drawing everyone's attention to me. My arms feel a little warm so I'm taking off the sleeves they unbutton. She started to take it off when she remembered something and got up and ran to the bathroom Syaoran followed. She quickly took off both sleeves and carefully took off the bandages around her arm. They were slowly healing but they were still pretty bad. He came up from behind her and inspected her arm. One looked ok to leave the bandages off but the other had started to bleed again. He took her arm and carefully placed his hands over it, using his magic to heal it a little. He carefully wrapped it for her. She gave him a hug then bounced out of the bathroom neglecting to put her sleeves back on. She returned to the living room and so did Syaoran, they sat in their spots and started the game. Eriol went first and used his magic to make it land on Tomoyo, then Sakura was next as she crawled out to the bottle and spun, and it stopped. I looked up to see it had landed on.

Who'll Sakura have to kiss. Stay tuned for the next Ch to find out. Well that's the end of Ch9 I hope you liked it. 


	10. WRITTEN: Will dreams take you, An evil C...

****

S.M: _Today's disclaimer is…_

A small group of people enters. Serenity rubs her eyes. "Yu-Gi???"

****

Yu-Gi: _Hello Serenity I brought you something_

****

S.M: _Why'd you leave in Ch 2?_

****

Yu-Gi: _I went to go get some friends of mine to come by._

She sees Touya, Yokito, Joe, Eriol, Gene, T.K, Takato, and Helios.

****

S.M: (Blushes bright and catches Gene's eye, as he walks away) _Wait! Can someone do the disclaimer? _(As she runs after Gene)

****

Yokito: _Serenity is a very kind and inventive person_…

****

Touya: _Even though she might be the biggest flirt that walks this earth_. 

****

Eriol: _She managed to write this story without owning anyone in it_.

****

Takato: _That's right readers Our dear Serenity doesn't own anyone form Card Captor Sakura, Digimon, Sailor Moon or OUTLAW STAR._

Jim runs out from his hiding place. "_But she has Gene on a tiny leash. You can't tell where he ends and she begins._" He laughs evilly pre paring to run when he noticed something missing. "_Hey where's Seren Mad?_"

****

Joe: _Fighting with Gene._

Jim frowns then walks away.

****

T.K: _Anyway she doesn't own a darn thing CLAMP, Naoko, and the other appropriate companies do._

****

Helios: _But she hopes you like her story and that you continue to read and review. _

Written

Ch10

'Will dreams take you, An evil Family'

In a way I wasn't surprised it landed on Syaoran. I looked at him and blushed, as did he. I tried to move but was hesitant as if I was frozen in place. I felt a psychic kick in the butt, and noticed it was probably Eriol because Syaoran flinched too. We moved closer together and I kissed him on the cheek, I wanted to kiss him but I didn't have the nerve. I quickly made my way to my spot but not before Rika, and Yamazki caught sight of my arm. "Sakura, what happened to your arms?" they asked. I said it was nothing really. They wouldn't leave it so I kindly asked that they leave it be. They finally dropped the topic rather unwillingly though. Eriol and Tomoyo were looking at me though. I closed my eyes and asked voice to whisper to them that I'd tell them later. They nodded in understanding. 

Soon the game got a little boring and Tomoyo's eyes began to glow. "Anyone want to watch something that I taped?" she asked a few people were like cool, a few didn't then there was me who knew I would probably be in that movie somewhere. 

She bounced happily over to the VCR and put in the tape and we all sat down in scattered groups. She pushed play and we watched there was images of me giving people their gifts. There was 2 embarrassing moments on the tape the first one was when I was talking to Syaoran, in the hall. Not that I was talking to him, but that I hugged him, both of us simultaneously turned bright red. But it died as we watched and she was harassing her other friends with her camera. But then a moment I had forgotten about that only Syaoran, Tomoyo, Rika, Usa, and Mina knew about. I watched as I saw my self go to the front of the class and stand next to Syaoran, and as I began to sing. I couldn't watch, I covered my head with a near by pillow. Soon thank-fully my voice fades out of the room and I remove the pillow from my face to see almost everyone staring at me. "You sound so beautiful, my cute little daughter" You can guess who said that. "I've never heard you sing before Syaoran you're amazing, you too" Said Makoto. We both looked like radishes. I wanna see you 2 sing" Yamazki cheered. "Me too" Naoko, Rika added. "Sing, Sing, Sing, Sing" Ami, Mamoru, and Lasen chanted. "You guys just want to hear Syaoran sing." I countered. "But your voice is so beautiful" a new voice added. I looked at Syaoran in amazement. Then I turn red. "I'm not singing." I look at my watch and realizes it's pretty late almost 11:30 we only have another half an hour or so. We talked and listened to music as slowly parents came for their kids. Finally it was just Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and myself. They quickly asked me what happened to my arms. I slowly told them the whole story of how I encountered Kazu. And he was so mean. He kept insulting Syaoran and myself so I got mad enough and got in a fight with him. I kind of kicked his butt. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at her with shock. "No way, you really got in a fight" Tomoyo stuttered. I nodded shyly. "She was amazing" Syaoran spoke. "You saw it?" Eriol fumed "and didn't try to protect her." "I was going to but I felt that she wanted to do it on her own, and she was amazing." "Still can't believe that you didn't do anything. We've better get going." Eriol suggested. Tomoyo gave me the biggest hug "Sakura thank-you I've have never owed you so much." "Not to much just your happiness." I joked. "We'd better see you over vacation, you'd better not stay locked in your room." She laughed then realized something, "WE?" she questioned. "Bye, Tomoyo." "Syaoran you behave yourself." Eriol remarked. Causing both of us to turn bright red. "Bye you guys" I shut the door then they were gone. It was just Syaoran and I. I went upstairs and changed into a pair of pajamas Tomoyo made for me. They were silk and had a warm inside layer inside, with bell-bottoms. And a beautiful tank top that showed off my stomach. I returned down stairs and saw a wide-eyed Syaoran. I blushed then continued to the living room. "Where should we start?" I asked myself. "Shrinking the room." He suggested. "Good place." I closed my eyes and told big to return the room to normal size. It did as I asked. "Actually a quick swipe through with the vacuum and we should be pretty set." I announced. He offered but I told him he was a guest. He sat on the couch and pouted. "Dou you really want to vacuum that badly?" I asked. He gave me a weird look. I told him if he wanted to he could. He perked up and took the vacuum sitting me on the couch. 

I sat there and watched the man I loved as he cleaned my house for me. He's so sweet I remember saying out loud before I fell asleep. It's a different dream for once. 

DREAM

It starts happy Syaoran and I, are at Tomoyo's wedding together, and he asks me to dance, I take his hand and we float across the floor. I whisper that I love him in his ear. Then everything stops and I am alone Syaoran, Syaoran I scream out, but no reply. I hear an evil but familiar female voice tell me that Syaoran loves her and he never loved me. It was all a sick illusion. He never loved you he never loved you. I kept screaming for Syaoran but he never came. Suddenly I awake being shaken and hearing my name. I carefully open my eyes to see Syaoran in front of me. I don't know what to do, I feel so confused, did he ever care about me? Or was it all in my mind. I broke from his embrace and run up stairs but I knew he would come after me. 

END DREAM  


So I crashed on my bed and told lock not to let Syaoran in. As I knew he would he came banging on my door. Begging me to tell him what was wrong. I couldn't control myself and I broke down into tears. I knew Syaoran was out side of the door. I could feel him there the whole time. I was still in tears the next morning. 

I slowly opened my door. He was asleep so peacefully leaning against the wall across from my room; he must have been there the whole night. Watching him now as I do makes me want to cry. I think it too late the tears are already streaking my face. I just stand there for a moment staring at him. " I- I- love him so much. But to know he doesn't have any feelings beyond friendship for me hurts so much." I carefully approach him not wanting to wake him. And sit next to him just looking at him. But my dream keeps flashing through my mind, which makes me, think maybe he doesn't care about me. He stirs and must feel my presence because his eyes shoot open and he looks right at my teary face. I just stare at him in shock, and he's just sitting staring at me too. "I- I- I'm so sorry" I finally manage to get out. And I jump into his arms hugging him not wanting to let him go. He hugs me tightly before I fall asleep. 

DREAM

It's the same scene we're at Tomoyo's wedding and Syaoran and I dance. The scene fades and I'm again calling for Syaoran. And that same-hated voice tells me he loves her, and never cared for me. But this time I feel strength inside me. "He does care for me!" I yell out. "Then why haven't you told him your feelings yet?" the disgusting voice rang. "I know he cares for me, but I just don't know if he loves me." I yell pitifully. "I know he's my heart and that will always be so. Even if he doesn't love me. But I'll know tomorrow." I yell. "Well I'll know tonight. You may get a chance to keep your little wolf if it's you whom is hidden deep in his heart." The voice hissed as it faded away. "Syaoran!" I yelled one last time before…

END DREAM  


I shot up but couldn't fully that's when I realized something was on my stomach. I look down to see Syaoran fast asleep with his head on my stomach. He looked like such an angel I realized then even if we were only friends I need him in my life. Suddenly we emitted a glow that quickly faded I grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Of coarse waking him. He looked at me concerned. Putting his arms around me, and rocking me, "Are you alright?" he asked. I didn't say anything. And he just sat with me. I eventually apologized for my sudden outburst last night. He just gave me an understanding smile. I hugged him tighter and he just let me be there with him. 

I finally got up and asked him if he wanted a late breakfast, considering it was going on 12:00. He agreed to eat something if I make it. I watched him watch me as I went down stairs. He soon came after. When I had gotten down stairs I took the bandage off my other arm. And started cooking, I made waffles and eggs. "I hope you like waffles and eggs?" he nods and quietly eats. "Do you like Pancakes?" I ask carefully. He looks up at me and smiles "Yes, why?" "Just because I've been making a special breakfast every year since I was 8. It's pancakes shaped like trees, and bells. With green and red syrup, it's really good. And a bunch of other stuff." She blushes. "Sounds good," " It is." She countered. They continued to eat their breakfast till they heard they door open. 

Sakura: _Hello Dad_ (She greeted happily.) 

Syaoran: _Good morning Mr. Kinomoto _

He greeted both children and proceeded to poor a cup of coffee.

Mr.K: _Hello Sakura sweetie, Syaoran. Sleep well? _ (Sakura blushed lightly at sweetie.)

Sakura: _Not really, did you have a good night?_

Syaoran looked at her but said nothing.

Mr.K: _Yes I did. It was a constant party. Speaking of which how was yours?_

Sakura: _It was great. I had fun and all my friends loved their presents. I'm so excited for Christmas tomorrow._ (She practically jumped on Syaoran, who sweat dropped.) 

Mr.K: _Sakura you know how we have a family gathering every year_? (Sakura's expressions darkened) _well this year if Syaoran doesn't want to go you don't have to. _

Sakura: Really? (She asks nervously)

He just nods and leaves the kitchen to go up to his room. 

I quietly returned to finishing my breakfast. Syaoran casts a worried gaze on me, I can feel it, so I look up and put on a happy smile. I quickly get up and put my plate in the sink. "I'm going to go get dressed I'll be back in a minute" I told him. I came down almost a half an hour later. I was wearing my blue flannel skirt and a pale baby blue shirt that Tomoyo made for me. It had a solid body and the sleeves were made of a light blue mesh you could see my arms perfectly. So I put bandages over my healing wounds. And the back was an open lace up back; I put my hair up in 2 pig-buns. With beautiful silver ribbon coming from them. I these cool midnight blue socks that went past my knee. I went into the kitchen where I thought Syaoran would still be but he wasn't. I went into the living room and he was standing in front of my tree standing by it. I slowly approached him not wanting to scare him. "Hey" I whispered. He turned to look at me his eyes went wide. I looked down at myself confused. I then twirled and asked what he thought of my outfit. When I looked at him again. He was blushing, "You look beautiful." Now it was my turn blush. 

"Have you decided if you wanted to go to the party or not?" he looked at her in thought. "What do you do at the party?" I thought carefully before I spoke. "It's an event we have ever year at my aunt Heisei's house. All my family that lives in Japan comes together. I've been going since birth (She mocked with an annoyed face); there are games, singing, contests, and actually a lot of things to do. And one tradition that started when I was old enough to speak and read. I hate it but they all look forward to it. AttheendofthenighttheyhavemepickoutanysongIwantandIhavetosingit. (She blurted out quickly) My whole family loves to sing but they think I'm the only one with a remotely decent voice." I finished with my face burning up. Syaoran of coarse understood ever syllable she spoke. And a slight grin played at his lips. "I would love to go to your families Christmas party." He said warmly. I again blushed at his kind tone, and also when a sense of worry came over me. He saw it and asked if I was alright. I said yes, then asked him if he could get. He agreed and meandered his way up stairs. I sat in front of the tree and looked at the presents. I saw a few with my name and a few with my dad's name and quite a few with Syaoran's name. The sight makes me smile, at the party Eriol, Mamoru and Yamazki slipped a present under the tree for him to have on Christmas, and so did my father. And after he comes down I'm going to bring my presents down. "It feels as if he's a member of the family" I whispered to my self, but was surprised when I heard a voice speak. "He's like a part of my family?" I saw Syaoran behind me. He was wearing a pair of fitting but baggy jeans, and a dark baby blue silk button up T-shirt. "Uh, no one. (I smiled) I'll be back in a minute." I ran upstairs and collected all of my presents for Syaoran except the special one, I left it in my closet. Then returned down stairs nearly falling 3 times because I can't see my hands are s full. I set my three bags of gifts on the floor and quickly disperse them around the tree. When I'm done a thought struck me "Wait!" I yell as I return upstairs, and return a few moments later with my father. We each took one present from the mound of gifts. And tell Syaoran to do the same. My father and I open the gift we chose. Syaoran just looked at us oddly. I explained to him that we all get to open up one present on Christmas Eve. "But then I won't have one for Christmas." He exclaimed. My eyes softened towards him as I approached him, I pointed my finger to the chest and looked him straight in the eyes. "Syaoran, You don't have to worry, open your present" I kissed him on the cheek causing my heart to explode and my cheeks to burn. "Besides I got you a ton of gifts alone" I whispered in his ear, and smiled brightly at him. He carefully opened his gift taking care not to rip the paper, as if it were gold. He finally finished unwrapping it was a gift from Eriol. It was a beautiful blank book, except for one page. The very first page Eriol wrote a little note.

Syaoran~

My cute little descendent, I know I may tease and torment you. But I do it out of love for you. You are after all my descendent. I have made my life perfect by opening to love and telling Tomoyo how I feel. Now we're going to plan a life together, a future. A future I can't wait to arrive. I was once as you are, afraid and to care especially to my Tomoyo. Your heart is falsely worried, Sakura cares for you deeply, and you may even be the most important thing in her life. She's depended on you in the past for protection from the card, demons, and all the other evils. But I know she needs you to protect her from herself. I know how this is eating the 2 of you up. You need each other. Don't waste time, tell her you love her.

~Eriol

I noticed he closed the book and placed it down on the couch. I asked if he wanted it put away. He gave me a weird look, then I closed my eyes and told move to out the journal in Syaoran's suitcase. And opened my eyes. He gave me an unhappy look then sat on the couch. "When are we leaving?" Syaoran asked annoyed. "In a few moments." Mr.K replied. Soon they headed out the car and were off. It was mostly silent except for the slow tunes coming from the radio. I looked at Syaoran who was staring out the window. A sad looked overtook his features. I touched his shoulders, and he flinched. So I put my hands in my lap and lay my head on the seat and was slowly rocked to sleep. 

DREAM

It was an open field much like one I've seen before. It was vacant except for Syaoran and me. I felt a presence around us, in our minds but it was weak, but evil enough to take a weak hold of Syaoran. He was being so cold, and cruel to her. She tried to reach him, tried to tell him how she felt towards him but he didn't listen to a word of it. He was slowly being dragged away from her, as he slowly came back from his hypnotized state. And he miraculously got back to her and held her in his arms. "Syaoran, I thought you left again. " she whispered peacefully as she slowly returned to consciousness.

END DREAM

I hope you enjoyed Ch 10 of Written. The next Ch will be up soon. So stay tuned.


	11. WRITTEN: A family affair, revelation, an...

S.M: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or any other mentioned characters. Their creators and companies do.

I'd like to thank all the wonderful readers who've read my story and are enjoying it. I hope you like Ch11.

Written

Ch11

'A family affair, revelation, and love almost destroyed'

I woke up to see my father and Syaoran looking at me worriedly. They both can sense magic, and Syaoran on some level can sense my aura, so they both probably knew of my fluxing aura. I just sweat dropped saying I was fine. I looked to see a huge home in front of me. We had arrived at my aunt Heisei's house. We got out at the door and gave our keys to the chauffeur as he drove away. I felt a nauseatingly weak surge that felt so familiar; it made me falter almost falling to the ground. Syaoran saw this and was quickly at my side. He frantically asked me what was wrong. I insisted that I had just tripped and he believed me, but continued to watch me wearily. We entered the building it was quite beautiful, big beautifully sculpted columns with intricate scenes carved into each one; they were all beautiful but 2 stood out to me in particular. One was made for me after I had passed the judgment. It was a scene when Yue had just been released by windy, and he was accepting me as the new master of the cards. And Syaoran's face was above us as if he was watching over me. The second column that held my interest was a very large one with a simple image on it. It was my father and Eriol Hiiragizawa with Clow Reed over them and he had one hand on each of their shoulders. There were also Large and delicate chandeliers, and beautiful art work everywhere. 

We finally came up to a huge room, with people everywhere. And we found my aunt Heisei. She said hello to all of us and I introduced her to Syaoran. She looks intently at Syaoran for a moment before I pull him away from her scrutinizing stare. 

I took Syaoran for a quick tour showing him all the columns and the pictures depicted on each and explained a little about most of them He looked at the column that had my scene after the judgment very closely. Then was shocked when he saw Eriol on a column. He started laughing till he noticed it was my father with him. I had left him to look at a painting farther up. He put his hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at him. 

"Isn't she beautiful?" I asked him. He nodded in agreement then asked who she was. "My mother" I said simply. I felt tears sting at my eyes, but they never came because Syaoran's warm, enveloping aura comforted me. I felt his grip on me tighten. I knew he didn't want to see me cry, we were just that close of friends (As much as I wished for more) I turned and flashed him a happy and cheerful smile then lead him back to the main hall where all the other guests were.

When we walked in a few people came up to me and gave me money and a few gifts, but soon a big group of girls came over. They thought that Syaoran was very attractive. They kept bugging me and I kept ignoring them. They were going to sit down at a table, when I saw someone coming towards me, Yokoshima. I whispered in a low grumble, shooting daggers at the young man whom approached me. 

Syaoran looked at me with a strange expression on his face. Then I introduced them. Yokoshima, this is Syaoran Li, Syaoran this is my cus' Yokoshima Izukachi. Yoko got an evil look in his eyes as he continued to stare at Syaoran, until a slight blush crept to his cheeks, then he ran away giggling nervously. As the time slowly progressed, I began to feel a weird surge piercing through my head. So I turned around to ask Syaoran if he felt anything and noticed he was gone. I began to look for him and found him dancing with a group of girls that looked to very in age from 10-16, and my cousin Yokoshima who was bright red but happily dancing. I went up to Syaoran and tapped him on the shoulder but he just gave me a familiar cold glare. I took a step back surprised at the expression I received. "Looks like your boyfriend wants Yokoshima, cherry." I always hated being called that ever since I was 5, all the kids in my family called me cherry, I hated it. "DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" I yelled very loudly. 

I just kind of figured Syaoran wanted to mingle with other people. So I sat at a table and watched the events going on around me. But I couldn't get the piercing surge that was running through my head. What Eriol told me suddenly ran through my mind. "There're special, they'll magnify your ability to sense magic around you. And if you ever have to use you card again it will make them more powerful." 'Maybe my earrings are reacting to all the spread out magical energy?' I thought to myself. But for some reason I knew that wasn't the reason. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Seeing if maybe I could tell what kind of energy got my earrings reacting so much. 

My eyes shot open, and I ran for Syaoran. I found him with Yoko, I pulled him a side and told him I sensed an angry force that was looking for the energy of the card mistress. He asked me how I knew, because he didn't sense anything. I told him about how Eriol gave me the special earrings. And they could magnify my ability to sense the magical power. He just gave me a weird look and turned to walk away, I noticed his eyes connected with Yoko's. Suddenly Syaoran turned and faced me and asked me if I wanted to dance. I was frightened this was too much like my dream, and the whole situation seemed wrong. I noticed his hands rising to his neck. I kept my eyes open and focused on him so he wouldn't catch on to what I was doing. I telepathically called shield to protect me from anything. As I knew he would Syaoran called upon time to freeze the moment. Everything went quiet and motionless. I continued to stare at Syaoran, and Yoko. I let shield return for now. And was facing them alone.

Sakura: _What did you do to Syaoran?_ (I screamed)

Yokoshima: _not a thing I just made his heart more clear and he realized he doesn't love you he loves me._

Syaoran just stood their wit his sword drawn, ready to attack.

Sakura: _What do you want?_

Yokoshima: _I just wanted to find the master of the cards and get them back as well drain all of there life. But It appears as if you are the one cus'_ (He exaggerated.) _it looks like you have to die._

Sakura: _Why?_

Yokoshima: _I want the cards back. Your family through one mistake took away all the power from the Li-clan, making us as weak as you see Syaoran is._ (He said nastily)

Sakura: _Syaoran's not weak! With out him I don't think I could have gotten sealed them all. What do you mean we stole all your power how could we have?_

Yokoshima: _Nadeshiko was a Li-clan member, but she fell in love with your father Kinomoto-san. And betrayed and left out family to be with him._

Sakura: (My eyes went wide) _So Syaoran and I are related._

Yokoshima_: NO! She was disowned for 2 reasons she fell in love with your father. And her mother was only in the clan through marriage. But she had Nadeshiko with another man before she got married. So she never received the Li name._

Sakura: _How did that make you lose any of you power. _

Yokoshima: You were born and that it why you must die. NOW ENOUGH TALK!

He tried to strike her with bolts of electricity and fire but with the help of Jump she managed to dodge ever attack.

Sakura: _Who are you really?_

Yokoshima: _I am Yukikeru-Li. After the tainting and betrayl of the Li family used radical measures to try to regain our magic. I was only able to regain a little power for out new head leader before the elders punished me which led to my death. But as I was on my way to the beyond I went into to this newly born child, with the name of evil. And here is where I shall remain._

Sakura: _I will not allow you to continue to hurt my cousin, or Syaoran or anyone else_.

"Fight, Power, and Sleep combine with each other and attack Yokoshima with all you've got."

Yokoshima: (Holds up his hands and shields himself) _If that's all you can do then Syaoran attack The Clow mistress._

Sakura: _I call upon the power of my star ancient forces near and far Clow card transform all your might and receive your power from my light. Fight card, Sword card give me your power. _(I started feeling faint but with the well being of Syaoranand the cards at stake I fight on)

Yoko continued to reflect power and sleep as Syaoran fought Sakura. 

Sakura: _Wood, Thunder help power and sleep. Star card" Thunder streaked across the sky and wood crept around slowly tangling Yoko but he kept getting freed. _(I'm about to collapse but I can't let him win.)

Syaoran and I were having a fierce fight I was trying not to hurt him and he was trying to kill me. I blocked wrong and got slashed down my arm it was pretty bad but ignored it. I got pretty beat up by him but only to hit with his sword twice. I finally got in a good position. I had his sword blocked, and he was open so I kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach. And for the moment he was out cold. I turned all my attention onto Yoko. 

I collapsed to the ground when I felt myself float of the ground, beaten and battered. For a brief time I was taken away from the battle. And I was before Clow Reed.

Clow: _Sakura, you are strong but you need to reach deep within yourself and find a new way to seal this evil. And put it away forever._

Sakura: _How do I do that?_

Clow: _Look inside and find a burning you've never felt before and use it._

I closed my eyes when I opened them again I was back in the battle. Fight and sword were still within me, and I was just able to stand. Syaoran was up but he looked really confused he saw me and didn't attack but he didn't try to attack Yoko. I saw some of my cards forms scattered around exhausted but trying to fight regardless. And he continued hi attack on everyone, me, the star cards, and even his semi slave. I felt something grow with me. I closed my eyes and felt the surge of raw anger grow within me. I felt myself lift off the ground as I was surrounded by a red glow. I called upon Fiery and Windy to combine and surround Yoko. They did as I asked and Yoko was feeling the attack. I watched for a moment longer before I gathered the energy inside of me to seal him away. 

I called upon the light card to envelop him. And as it did I herd words being spoken in my mind, I spoke them a loud while I raised my staff. 

"Once human now demon turned,

Return to the life, which has been earned,

Torture pain hatred of foul,

Now take back this once mortal soul,

I command you return to the other realm and

Be sealed."

The figure swirled and turned into a pure black card. Then a portal opened. Pulling the card in sealing it forever in a world where it can't hurt anyone. 

I called back all my cards then thanked them for their valiant efforts. And the last thing I remember was hitting the ground before I passed out. I think I might have Syaoran approach me but I'm not sure.

I hope you liked Ch11 of Written now there is only 1 more chapter till the saga ends. But I hope you'll review and tell me what ya think. Ch12'll be up soon so stay tuned.


	12. WRITTEN: Christmas finally a declaration...

*This is for KawaiiKinomotoSakura. I fixed it and I hope that maybe it makes it a little better. Tell me if this is better of if you know a way I can clear up my little mistake better.*

S.M: _I would love to introduce a very special disclaimer the beautiful, smart, kind, and talented Sakura Kinomoto._

Sakura: (Appears out of no where.) _Hello Serenity, how are you. _

S.M: _I'm good, How are you?_

Sakura: _I'm pretty good. You're not tryin' to flirt with my Syaoran are you?_

S.M: (Sweat drops) _Of coarse not I'm all for the 2 of you._

Sakura: _Good, well lets get the disclaimer started. Serenity Madison doesn't own Card Captor Sakura the wonderful people of CLAMP do and I own Syaoran, Hehehe just kidding, anyway. She also doesn't own any of the characters that are mentioned in her story. From Sailor Moon, OUTLAW STAR, or Digimon._

S.M: _Thanks Sakura_

Sakura: _Your welcome. But she does have Gene on a short leash._

S.M: (Pulls at her hair revealing it was a mask. And sees Jim starring at her) _Why you._ (As she runs after him) _Get back here! It appears as if I'll be busy for a while. But please enjoy my story, and keep on reviewin' On to Ch 12._

Written

Ch12

'It's Christmas, declaration of love interrupted'

When I wake up I realize I'm on the floor of my room. I look around trying to see if anyone else is in my room. I looked around me and noticed a lot of blood on the floor around my arm and leg where Syaoran accidentally cut me. I tried to raise my body on my arms but it wasn't going to happen pain racked my body hard. I cried out in pain. But I got through the pain and weakly got to my feet. And worked my way out in the hall. _"Dad! Syaoran! Where are you guys?" _I yelled nervously. I got worried when I heard no reply. And despite the pain and limping ran down stairs, I fell but luckily I was on the last 2 steps. I thudded to the ground when I someone coming from somewhere. I again got to my feet and started calling for Syaoran. I knew I may not have hurt him as bad as he hurt me but I got him a few times. _"Syaoran, Syaoran!"_ I yelled. I heard a grown that sounded like someone waking up on the living room couch. I carefully walked in and saw Syaoran on the couch. He had just started to wake up. 'He's so handsome. Man I've gotta push these thoughts out of my mind.' I thought to myself. He wasn't fully awake yet so I went in the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of towels. And quietly made my way upstairs. 

It took me forever to get, but I finally made it up stairs. I just put the towels down first to let them sop up the blood. I grabbed a pair of Touya's PJ bottoms that I stole, and a big white T-shirt that was on the extra bed. I grabbed the clothing and practically had to crawl down stairs to the bathroom. I finally got in the bathroom, I felt a little pain on my back so I turned around to try to look, I don't know if it was from Yoko, or Syaoran but I had a huge slash mark on my back and it was bleeding. I sat on the toilet seat and started to call for Syaoran but he either didn't hear me or was asleep. I yelled louder_ "SYAORAN!" _Still nothing, I closed my eyes and concentrated. 'Can a card that I can support please wake up Syaoran.' I felt rain go out and hunt for it's target I thanked it. Not to long after I heard what sounded like Syaoran yell in surprise. I called _"Syaoran"_ I heard him coming. _"Did you ask for me Sakura?"_ he asked with a shy tone. That made me blush. Yes you can come in I need your help with some things. The door opened to reveal a red faced Syaoran till he looked at me and saw the blood that had colored my skin. He was quickly at my side. _"Do you remember what happened?"_ I asked him curiously. He nodded his head. _"Everything"_ I questioned. His eyes lowered and he nodded his head again.

__

"It wasn't your fault you didn't have any control over your actions, you were under Yoko's control." I told him, his frown deepened. He got a cloth and washed my back getting the blood off and making sure it was all cleaned out. He put a huge bandage over it. He then carefully took my arm. _"I can do my arm and leg."_ I protested. He gave me a sad look _"It's the least I can do, I did it to you after all."_ I looked away; I didn't want him to feel bad. He cleaned my arm, and inspected it to see how bad it was. _"What's that look for?" "This cut on your arms is pretty bad. It's to the bone up by your shoulder but still very deep as it goes down till about your elbow."_ He took some cotton and set it over the gash, then wrapped bandages around it. Then he removed her sock and cleaned the cut mark; this one wasn't as bad. Then he wrapped it and he left so I could change into my PJ's. I had a little limp but it wasn't as bad as when I came down the stairs. I looked at my self that I wasn't wearing one of my shirts. I slowly walk out of the bathroom and I asked him if it was ok that I accidentally grabbed one of his shirts. He just nodded his head. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink, so I asked him if he was alright. He said he was fine. 

I limped into the kitchen and he followed closely behind. I grabbed an apron from the corner and put it on. _"Do you want to help me make breakfast?" _he just nodded his head. I told him he could make the eggs. He got the eggs and peppers and chopped the peppers and mixed the eggs, and blended it all together. I made the pancake batter and made the cute shaped pancakes, And Syaoran, made the omelets. I also made some red and green French toast. When it was all cooked. We put it set it up on the, then I started to go get my father. But then I remembered. I went back in the dining room and gave Syaoran a hug and wished him a MERRY Christmas. He smiled at me and wished me a merry Christmas too. I headed up stairs and woke up my dad, and we quickly returned down stairs to an anxious Syaoran.

Syaoran: _Good morning Mr. K_

Mr. K: _Morning Syaoran Did you guys have fun last night?_ (He asked innocently.) 

Sakura: _Are you kidding???_

Syaoran: _You know don't you?_ (He asked curiously)

Mr. K_: Yes I do. Sakura you did an excellent job._

Sakura: _Thanks_

Syaoran_: But how? I used the time card to freeze the moment._ (He asked himself out loud)

Mr. K: _You are not as strong as my daughter, plus you were under someone's control so your use of the cards didn't have an affect me._ (He answered coyly)

Syaoran: (gave him a confused look then, the image of the column popped into his head.) _You and Eriol???_

Mr. K: _I think he's finally figured it out._

Sakura: _That's why Eriol calls me his cute little daughter, like he calls you cute little descendent._

Mr. K: _The 2 of us are a different part of your ancestor Clow Reed. So he's like Sakura's half father. _(He laughed.)

Syaoran: _That's why she's so strong, She's the daughter of Clow Reed in a way._

I blushed at his kind words. We finished our breakfast, and put out dishes in the sink. And went into the living room and sat by the tree.

'Sakura's gifts'

__

"I wanna pass out the presents." I yelled as I sat on my chair. I grabbed a bunch of presents and put them in front Dad, Syaoran, and myself. I saw Syaoran's eyes go wide as I put all those presents in front of him. Let's start with this. I open my gifts; I got clothes, jewelry and some other cool stuff from my dad. Syaoran had gotten me a beautiful headband, Walkman, a pair of those sneakers that have roller blade wheels that pop out, Some candles. I blushed at all the gifts that he'd gotten me. 

'Syaoran's gifts'

I had gotten him a few shirts I thought he'd look nice in, a new pair of sneakers, 2 zip up sweatshirts with hoods, one in black one in dark green, and a scarf I had attempted to make. My dad had gotten him Playstation, and some intellectual, fun, and thinking games. And a picture that has somehow occurred, (Sakura, and Syaoran were next to each other after the judgement, and Clow was behind the air looking at them adoringly, as well as Yue.) it was in a delicately decorated frame. It had a sakura on one side with a moon above it and a little lone wolf on the other side howling.

Sakura'

I stood up and looked at him, I was so nervous I almost fell over. "'I told myself no matter what I'd tell him how I feel for him on Christmas, I have to do it, I have to do it'" I kept chanting in my head. _"Syaoran, will you come with me up to my room, there's one more thing I got for you, and I would like to talk to you" _I managed to spit out as I turned 10 shades of red. He looked at me a little puzzled. _"Ah sure, I guess" "Not the most encouraging words"_ I scolded in my head. We continued up to my room throwing each other awkward looks from time to time. It was only a 2-second walk. But it seemed like a year in the silence. Finally we got into my room. He sat down on my bed and I just stood there for a moment looking at his face now blushing the same as mine. My face lit up as I remembered his gift. I went over to the closet and searched for his gift. But I remembered I had float put it way in the back. I tried to get up on my tiptoes and see if I could see it. I wanted to try to conserve as much energy as possible. But getting on my tiptoes wasn't such a good idea. I nearly fell I heard Syaoran move to my side but when I caught my own balance he sighed and sat back down. I held out my hands and asked float to bring me the present. It soon after appeared in my hands. I turned to look at Syaoran he was staring at me and fidgeting uncomfortable. I put the gift on his lap and he started to open it but I quickly stopped him. _"Wait"_ I kind of yelled. He looked up at me with an odd expression. _"I- I- I want to tell you something." "Yes"_ he encouraged with a shy smile that made me melt. _"When you first moved here in 4th grade we had so many similar goals The cards, Yuki, so I guess you were kind of like my rival, even though I never took it seriously, I've always just enjoyed getting to learn from you. And when we actually became friends I was so happy, because you respected me the way I've always respected you."_ I had to pause and sniffle, and wipe the tears that were forming away. Then I quickly continued as I stared into his warm eyes. I didn't realize it but while I talking he took my hand and was just holding it so tenderly. _"It took a long time for you to like me I know that, you're a descendent of Clow Reed himself, you've been trained in magic probably since birth. I see why I wouldn't measure up"_ Syaoran tried to say something but I put my finger over his lips stopping him and continuing. _"When we were little I used to like you so much but you were with Meiling_ (He winced as if in pain at the name) _and she was your fiancée."_ He loosened his grip on my hand, so I tightened mine and finished. _"Syaoran, I'm just going to get to the point, ever since I first saw you in 4th grade as much as you tortured me, picked on me, and were so cold to me. I-I'velovedyou!"_ I blurted out finally. Felling that my face was probably showing fire. His hand went limp, and he didn't say anything. I felt like crying, what I had feared his rejection was what I received. My eyes were squinted shut when I felt a soft touch on my cheek, my eyes shot open. _"Can I open your present?"_ he asked nervously. I just nodded sadly as I wiped the tears away, even though it was pointless because they just kept returning. He slowly tore open the paper. And saw a nice clean white box with Chinese calligraphy on it. He opened the box and was shocked at what he saw. He carefully took the sword out and looked at it. His eyes sparkled, it was a beautifully decorated Sword case, with 2 symbols which meant it belonged to the Li-clan. He pulled the blade from its case and saw it was a very sharp and well-maintained edge, with an elaborate design engraved on it. It was polished and sharpened. And the handle was a very comfortable leather, he looked at it from all angles it was truly an excellent sword. He put it back into the elaborate case and carefully placed it on her bed. He slowly approached me as if to see if I was real? He stood there and stared into my teary eyes for a long moment. Until he walked over to his suitcase quickly as if trying not to fall, and opened it pulling out a box. 

He approached me slowly. It was killing me to watch him, his face seemed to hold a small smile but he hadn't said a word. _"Here"_ was all he said as he placed the box in my hands. I started to open but he stopped me much like I did him. 

Syaoran'

My mind was in shock reveling in what she had just said. 'Sh- she loves me' the thought kept playing through my mind.I got my wits together and quickly went and got my present out of my suitcase. _"Here"_ I said to her as I put it in her hand. She started to open it but I stopped her, much as she did me earlier. I looked into her eyes and took a deep reassuring breath to call upon my strength. And I finally spoke. A million words running through my head, a thousand different thoughts on what I could say at this moment. _"I've never hated you."_ I noticed her quirk a small smile before I continued. _"You're so sweet, nice, kind, funny, energetic, and cute, who wouldn't help but love you."_ I realized the tone of my voice was a little foreboding. And I saw the sweet smile dim. _"Why can't I form a sentence when she's around." _I scolded myself. _"When I first came here we were after the same thing. But I soon realized that you were meant to have them, not me. And even though I never showed it I was so proud of the way you handled every situation. And unfortunately I was engaged to my cousin, Meiling. _'Speaking that name brings a cringe to my spine, still even though were friends now' _I thought to myself. I've never loved her as more than a friend, and when we were young not even that, she was so clingy, and annoying."_ _"Sounds like Mei"_ she said kind of jokingly. _"Please don't talk about her."_ I begged. _"When we eventually became friends I was so happy, we were already do close. But then something happened that made me suddenly become cold like I did."_ I watched her intently her attention never wavered. _"What?"_ she asked in a worried tone. 

I had to look away for a moment or I would never be able to tell her. _"At the end of last school year, I- I started to fall in love with someone who's very important to me. We've been friends for many years, and were close. I didn't want to ruin our friendship so I held it all in and never let anyone know, but in doing so I stopped talking to my friends worried that I may say or do something, because I didn't accept that I loved someone. But then when I finally did I was so happy. But I still didn't have the courage to tell her till now."_ I looked and saw the puzzled look on her face and sighed, she was beautiful and sweet but she was so naïve, _"but that was something I loved about her." _I whispered to myself._ "Do you know what I'm saying?" _I asked her. She nodded her head; _"You love someone. And you're going to tell them soon. I'm happy for you."_ I saw tears welling up in her beautiful emerald eyes. 

I wiped away the tear that threatened her beautiful cheek. _"Sakura"_ I paused for a moment._ "Open your gift"_ she looked at me and hesitantly opened the box. I saw her eyes widen. _"Is this for…" _I quickly answered her unfinished question. _"Yes, Sakura the person I love that I wanted to admit it to is right here, You're the one I love Sakura."_ She blinked at me blankly.

Sakura'

I just kind of watched him as he told me about his feelings for someone that he's loved since last year. I felt a pang of jealousy, I mean I just told him I loved him and he was telling me he loved someone else. He asked me if I understood what he was saying. _"I said yes you love someone and you're gonna tell them. I was happy for him,"_ at least that's what I told myself. I couldn't help it a tear escaped but I managed to hold the others back. He wiped it away and told me to open my gift. 

My eyes widened when I saw, _"Is this for…"_ he said yes before I finished. It was beautiful it was a beautiful gold chain with the most elegant locket on it was rather large but beautiful, it had a scene etched in the gold. It was a large cherry blossom with a wolf sitting next to it. And little hearts decorated the edge of the locket, and the little clasp that held it closed was shaped like my star locket. What he told me next took my breath away. _"Sakura, the person I love that I wanted to admit it to is right here, you're the one I love."_ My heart almost exploded. I looked at him, with a blank look my brain was trying to understand what my heart cherished. "He loves me too." I kept saying inwardly. 

I noticed his eyes dimmed a little, as I stayed silent. _"Would you put it on me?"_ I asked. His attention turned back on me. He took the box from me then took out the locket. He unclasped it then I turned it around and he put it over my head, when it passed my face I noticed something on the back of it, he put it on me then I went to look in the mirror. It's beautiful. I gave him a quick hug and felt my cheeks light up like a Christmas tree. I looked into his feeling a little braver. _"Syaoran, I have one more thing."_ He quirked a smile at me. I opened a drawer to my dresser and took out a small box. I opened it while my back was to him. It was a long silver chain with a ring on it. I closed it in my hands then turned to him placing my hands behind me. Pick a hand. He sighed then came close to me. He kissed me on the cheek then chose my right hand; it pulled it out revealing the chain and ring. 

"I know you don't like to wear rings so I put it on a chain." I blushed. He took it and looked at it closely. It was a flat golden band, with writing on it and there was a small space where there wasn't any writing but there was a stone. It was half-green and half-light pink where the colors met in the middle it was a pale gold almost white color. The writing read **[**You are close to my heart no matter where you are.**]** And on the underside it read **[**I love You always, Sakura**]** I actually saw tears in his eyes. I looked at him with slight worry. He looked up at me startling me. He put my necklace around his neck. And smiled at me. 

We stood there for a moment, till the phone rang. I wished a curse on who ever was on the other line.

Well that's it for Ch12. Chapter 13 will be up soon so keep an eye out. And keep the comments comin'.


	13. WRITTEN: The park and a spoiled brat

S.M: (In a Jim proof bubble, and whispers) _Today's disclaimer is the very handsome Mamoru Chiba._

Mamoru: _Hello S.M, How are you?_

S.M: _Well thank you. Are you having fun hanging out with Syaoran and Sakura?_

Mamoru:_ Yes, They're really great to work with. I feel bad for poor Ami. _

S.M: yea… hush hush. Why don't you get started with the disclaimer.

Mamoru: OK. Serenity Madison doesn't own Card Captor Sakura, or Sailor Moon, OUTLAW STAR, or Digimon or any of the characters. Their respective companies do. 

S.M: Thank you Mamoru well done.

Mamoru: Oh yeah, she also hopes you like this chapter of written and you'll keep on reviewin'

S.M: Thanks Mamoru. Now on to the story.

Written

Ch13

'Time in the park and a spoiled brat'

I picked it up to hear Tomoyo-chan on the other line. "Sakura-chan you want to go to the park with Eriol and I?" "Sure I guess, when." "In an hour, where the outfit I made you." "Yea" I hung up the phone disappointed that it interrupted my time with Syaoran. I looked at Syaoran who had gone and lay on his bed. I looked at his lying form for a moment then crept to his side. "Hi" he jumped. I shot him a smile and he shot one back. It was Tomoyo-chan she wanted to know if I wanted to go to the park and see her and Eriol. The phone rang again and I really wished it would stop. "Hi my cute little daughter, can I talk to Syaoran?" "Sure" I gave him the phone he looked confused for a moment. Then said hi. His face changed when he heard the person on the other end speak, I had to laugh at that. Soon after he handed me the phone. I hung it up then he looked at me, "He wants me to go with him to the park right now and surprise (He said using his fingers to quote unquote) you and Tomoyo-chan when you get there." "Ok well I have to get dressed then can we talk a little before you go?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded and took my hand kissing it ever so sweetly. I blushed then quickly went down stairs and grabbed my clothes, which were still by the tree.

I went into the bathroom and looked at my skirt for a moment. The shirt I loved, it was a pale pink some kind of warm material wasn't quite sure what. It had sleeves that were belled, and went an inch or two passed my hands, and had a slit up the side to about the middle of my lower arm and there was another sleeve that was made of a lightweight material, so my arms wouldn't freeze. I put on a pair of white tights that I brought in hopes to keep myself somewhat warm. I gave in and put on the skirt. It came to around my upper middle thigh and had a slit that went a few inches up the side. It was the same color pink and the very bottom was black. There an image on each side of the slit one was a cherry blossom in full bloom beautifully embroidered in pink and brown thread. And the other was a wolf; 'I'm going to kill Tomoyo-chan when I see her.' I thought to myself. 

Satisfied, I went back upstairs and saw Syaoran sitting on the bed his back to me. "How do I look" he turned and faced me his eyes grew. I slowly walked over to him; his eyes followed me over to in front of him. He reached forward and shyly grabbed me by the waist pulling me to him. "You look beautiful" I blushed a bright red. "You're even cuter when you blush" of coarse I turned redder. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked sweetly. I blushed again, "what are we?" he looked up at me peculiarly. "What do you mean." He asked his voice almost hurt. "Well I love you and you like me, so…" I said playfully knowing it would get his attention that I said he only liked me. He looked up at me putting a hurt expression on that quickly faded into a smile. "What do you want us to be?" he replied in a playful tone. I looked at him in thought. I straddled his lap and looked him in the eyes, all seriousness returning "Syaoran I don't care. I just want to have you with me" A glimpse of one of my dreams came to my mind and I got upset and hugged him. He was shocked but hugged me tightly trying to comfort me. "It's ok," he kept repeating to me. I felt a lot better in his arms and soon stopped crying. "Sakura" he whispered into my ear I looked into his burning amber eyes. "I love you." I blushed brightly and told him that I loved him too. 

I got up from him and let him get to his feet. He did so and gave me a hug. "I have to get going Eriol maybe we can talk while we're out with them today." I unwillingly agreed. He gave me a hug then ran out of the door. I plopped on my bed and gave Tomoyo-chan a call. "Tomoyo-chan do you want to hang out before we go to the park?" "Sure, but why?" "I have something to tell you" I hung up the phone, and ran out of the house. I got to the end of the driveway when someone jumped out in front of me. 

"HOEEE!"I screamed a little before I noticed who it was. It was Syaoran; I slapped him upside the head. "You trying to give me a heart attack." I yelled. He took my hand and apologized. I in turn blushed a nice shade of red. We walked a ways until we could see the penguin slide in the park then I stopped. He shortly noticed my absence beside him and turned to look at me.

Sakura_: I love you_ (I turned as red as a tomato)

Syaoran: (Blushed lightly) I love you too (He whispered.)

Sakura: (My eyes suddenly found the ground interesting.) _Uh, remember how I asked earlier what we were?_

Syaoran: Yea (He said as he took a step towards me.)

Sakura: _And remember how when you asked what I wanted us to be, I said I didn't care?_ (My cheeks now on fire)

Syaoran: (He just nodded taking another step towards me.)

Sakura: _Well…_ (I paused as I tried to control my blushing) _I kind of lied._ (I shyly smirked)

Syaoran: _What do you mean you "kind of lied"?_ (He asked in an unfamiliar tone) 

Sakura: _All I- meant … All I meant by it was Uh_..

Syaoran: _What???_ (He asked impatiently but still with a nice tone)

Sakura: (I sighed in defeat and nervously blurted what I wanted to say) _Syaoranthisisgoingtosaoundstupidandyou'regoingtowonderwhyIjustcouldn'tsayit,butIwantmorethananythingforyoutobemyboyfriend?_ (I returned to inspecting the ground)

His features quickly softened as he approached me. He was right in front of me, so close I could feel his breath on my forehead. He placed his hands on my shoulders. But my eyes didn't waver from the crack in the ground I was inspecting. Until he lifted my chin so I was forced to look at him. Then he spoke.

Syaoran:_ Sakura, I would love more than anything to be your boyfriend to protect you, look after you, and love you. You've always been my heart you know that. That's why I've always fought by your side to protect you._

Sakura: (My eyes water as I listen to his sweet and wonderful words. I close the gap between us as I hug him tightly) _I love you Syaoran!_ 'I've never been so happy' I thought to myself.

Syaoran: _Me neither._

Sakura: (I gave him a strange look, but said nothing) 

Syaoran:_ But I should really get going to see Eriol, So I'll see you soon? _(He asked shyly)

Sakura: _Yep_ (I nodded)

Syaoran: _He gave me a kiss on my cheek then ran towards the park._

I had one last thought before he was out of view 'All the girls are going to want to kill me when vacation's over.' He turned his head and looked at me. "They might glare but not kill." "The guys other hand, they hated me before, I'm dead." He said more as an after thought. "Don't worry not many people liked me." I yelled as I ran to Tomoyo's. I saw him give me an awkward look before I rounded the corner. 

Soon I was at Tomoyo's house; I rang the front buzzer. And one of her bodyguards approached me "Miss. Kinomoto, Tomoyo's been waiting for you, you can go right up." I entered her beautiful home and went up to her room. She was lying on her bed looking at a picture of her and Eriol. I snuck up to her and surprised her; she quickly sat up breathing hard. I just laughed. She threw a pillow at me and missed then asked me to sit down. I sat down next to her and she got started with her questioning. "What did you do, what do you want to tell me, does it have anything to do with Syaoran, or Takeru." She bombarded me with about I million questions. I dragged her behind me as I headed out. Her questions about my personal life ceased for a moment when she inquired as to where we going. "The park" I told her she shrugged then went back to her questions. But her questions again ceased when we approached the park. We saw Syaoran and Eriol with someone we couldn't make out right away. But as soon as I heard that voice, it sounded like rusty nails on a chalkboard, I knew who it was. "Mei," I whispered vehemently. I was about to march up that conniving little witch and give her what's coming but Tomoyo-chan stopped me. 

We both stayed back and watched what took place angrily. 

She tried hitting on Eriol first.   


Mei: _Well hello there handsome. I haven't seen you before._

Eriol: _Hi my names Eriol_ (He said in usual pleasant voice as he extended his hand to her innocently.)

Mei: _I'm Mei _(She said taking his hand)

Eriol: _Mei, Mei…… Mei._ (He repeated in thought) _Meilin,_ (He chimed proudly) _Cute little descendent isn't that Meilin your ex-fiancée? She sure has changed she used to be pretty._

Mei: _Shot Syaoran an odd look _(But than as if she had just realized what he said looked back at Eriol)_ My names Mei Kidokawa, the prettiest girl in our school._

Syaoran: **_NOT A CHANCE!_** Meilin's in Hong Kong with her boyfriend, besides she's prettier than Mei is. And Mei's not even a fraction as gorgeous as my girlfriend is. (He said smugly)

That one statement made Eriol, and Sakura smile and Tomoyo gasp thinking he was seeing someone besides Sakura, and Mei nearly die right then.

Mei: _That's alright I know you'll always love me even if you're with some little tramp._ (She laughed)

Eriol: _You have no right to insult his girlfriend like that. You don't even know who she is; she's a much better person than you are. I'm sorry I had to be so rude to you but you don't want to get me angry._ (He half apologized, half cautioned.) 

Mei: _It's OK sweetie. You're so cute._

Syaoran: _Mei you can stop trying to get him, he's already promised to someone he loves._

Mei: _Promised? What the hell is that supposed to mean? You're taken as well? _

Eriol: (He was so angry at this girl's stupidity, he couldn't speak)

Syaoran: _Mei, you really are annoying so please just leave. He's engaged to a great woman who loves him just as much if not more than he does her. You can never have him. Deal with it._

Mei:_ If he's our age it can't be anything serious. We're only 13-14._

Eriol: _I love my fiancée with all my heart and soul don't you dare tell me that it's not serious._ (He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment till a bolt of white hot electricity snapped just behind Mei)

Syaoran: (Just snickered at what had happened, he's never seen him use his magic on anyone besides Sakura and himself.) _Mei I'd leave_. 

** __**

\/Tomoyo & I in the bushes\/

Tomoyo and I watched in amazement. I've never seen Eriol use his magic on anyone besides Syaoran and myself, and that was usually just to torture us. He was really enraged by Mei. And I've never loved Syaoran as much as I did then. Thoughts of love were playing through my mind and I noticed a small smile spread across his lips. And I swore I heard him say that he loved me and a grin took over my lips, getting Tomoyo's attention. But her attention was quickly brought back to Eriol. And mine to a smiling Syaoran. He looked right at me from our hiding place, but Tomoyo didn't notice. 

Mei: (She looked around frantically then noticing the small smile on Syaoran's lips) _I knew I could make you smile._

Syaoran: (Gave her one of his well known glares) _What makes you think you could ever make me smile. Only one person can make me genuinely smile of my own free will and that's my blossom._

**__**

\/Tomoyo & I in the bushes\/

I blushed wildly but hid my face so Tomoyo couldn't see. Luckily she didn't realize whom he was talking about. "Should we go save them?" I Asked Tomoyo just shrugged. "Syaoran knows I'm here" I announced. "How?" she asked, "He saw me" is all I said before returning my gaze towards them. 

Mei: (Scoffs) _Does that clingy little girl Akura, Sakra or what ever know this I think she'll be disappointed. You know Kazu was right about her. And you little boys aren't worth my time._

Syaoran: _Never mention what happened over Sakura. He knows he was wrong. And if he ever says anything like that about her again I will kill him myself._

Eriol: _Now, please leave._

Mei: _Fine._

Mei finally started to walk away, But quickly turned around and opened her mouth but nothing came out. 

Then something started lingering over her head. It looked like a single cloud but it suddenly turned black and rain started pouring from it. The annoying young girl had no idea what to do she just kept running in circles. But the cloud had gotten bigger so she wasn't doing a good job at staying dry. Eriol and Syaoran laughed hysterically knowing who it was immediately. Then eventually the rain stopped. And Mei just stood there dripping wet. 

Her eyes had been closed and when she opened them she saw a giant rat in front of her, she attempted to scream nothing still coming out and took off with a rat the size of a dog on her tail. But Eriol had wanted to do something to the girl he already didn't like so he moved her from the road to over a near by pond and she swam away with the rat still right behind her.

Syaoran and Eriol were on the ground laughing. 

I hope you liked Ch 13 of Written keep on reviewing and let me know what you think. 


	14. WRITTEN: Get this party started without ...

S.M: _Today's Disclaimer is Matt Ishida from Digimon. The rock star, the babe, the digidestined with that adorable Gabumon._

Matt: _Hey Serenity Nice to meet the girl who's tamed the wild and insatiable Gene Starwind._

S.M: (Blush) _Uh, thanks. How about the Disclaimer_

Matt: _After I ask you one question. How come I wasn't in your story? But T.K was?_

S.M: _Did you notice T.K wasn't a good person in my story?_

Matt: _Yea but I could have been there to comfort Makoto, or even Mizuno, Ami. _

S.M: _We'll see what develops._

Matt: _That's more like it thanks toots. Well on with the Disclaimer. Serenity Madison doesn't own C_ard_ C_aptor_ S_akura_, or any other mentioned shows S_ailor _M_oon_, D_igimon_, OUTLAW STAR. The companies that created and manufacture them do CLAMP and such. But she does hope that you enjoy her story and keep on reviewing._

S.M: _On with the story._

Written

Ch14

'Get this party started, without a fight'

Eriol: _Hi Sakura_

Syaoran: _Yes, Come out Sakura _

Tomoyo and I came out from our place behind the bushes. She instantly went over to Eriol and kissed him. Watching them made Syaoran and I blush brightly. But suddenly a thought struck Tomoyo and she ended the kiss and approached Syaoran, I was standing right next to him. 

Tomoyo: _Syaoran you told Mei that you have a girlfriend, was that true or was it just to get her to go away?_ (She asked in her demanding but sweet tone.)   
Syaoran: (He blushed and fidgeted uneasily, looking to me for help. I just smirked at him. He sighed and was about to speak but I interrupted him.) 

Sakura: _He really does Tomoyo._ (I blurted.)   
Tomoyo: _You knew?_ (She wondered.)

Sakura: _Yep and so does Eriol._

Tomoyo: (She turned her gaze to Eriol and frowned at him.) _You knew and didn't tell me, what about our planning._

Eriol: (Sweat dropped) _Syaoran had already told me he was planning to tell the girl he's in love with how he feels on Christmas if it killed him. What was I supposed to do_.

Tomoyo: _I'm guessing you both know who she is?_

Eriol &Sakura: (Both sweat drop and nod) _Yes_

Tomoyo: _Syaoran,_ (Runs and grabs his hand) _We're friends aren't we?_

Syaoran: (Nervously nods.) _Yes_

Tomoyo: _Then why didn't YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND!!! _(She yelled losing her composure)

Syaoran: _She wanted to give you a hard time so she told me to say nothing. Even under the threat of death._ (He added with a smirk for me)

Sakura: 'I have to do something or Tomoyo would kill us all' _I thought to myself. _

Syaoran: _I'm sure she would._

  
Tomoyo, Sakura, and Eriol gave Syaoran a weird look. 

Eriol: _Who will?_

Syaoran: _Sakura just said she'd better do something or she'll kill us all._

Sakura: _I didn't say that. 'Out loud' _(I said to myself)

Syaoran: _You're saying you didn't just say that? Did you just say Out loud?_

Sakura: _Nope. 'I said it in my head'_ (I thought to myself)

Syaoran: _Then how can I?_

Eriol and Tomoyo gave the pair a strange look. 

Eriol: _What are you talking about?_

Sakura: _He can read my thoughts_ (I squeaked.)

Syaoran: _You can read mine as well._

Eriol thought about it for a moment then sat Syaoran and I down. And tried to explain what it might be to us. He said that since we have become so close a psychic link has opened. He also said it might have been there all along but with our hatred in the beginning then our fighting, and dislike of each other never gave us a chance to experience it before. He also said that it'll take some time and practice but we would be able to block out the other person. 

Tomoyo found it all interesting but she still wanted to know who Syaoran's girlfriend was. 'Lets show her our necklaces' I told him telepathically. He smiled in understanding. I took off my locket that I've been fingering at, and Syaoran took the ring off of his neck. We held them up at the same time and let Tomoyo see them She took his ring then my locket. She looked at the locket as if she already has seen it before. Then she turned it over and looked at the back, she gasped then opened it and sighed "How cute" "What?" I asked she looked at it for a moment longer. Then handed it back to me. I looked on the back. It read, in small elegant letters. 

"Sakura, I want you to know that I will love you for the rest of time. ~Syaoran" 

I then continued to open it and saw a picture of me and him together, it was once when I attacked him for a hug he had a bright blush on his cheeks as did I. It was a cute picture. I blushed a bright red for 2 reasons the picture and the message were so sweet and I felt embarrasses that I didn't look earlier.

I then returned my gaze upon Tomoyo who was at the moment inspecting the gem in the ring. "Beautiful stone" she commented absently. Eriol wanted to get in on the action so he took my locket out of my hand and looked at it. He kept making little sighing and cooing noises so I soon ignored him and again looked at Tomoyo. She was reading around the outside of the ring. 

She then looked at Syaoran and then at me so seriously then read a loud. 

"You are close to my heart no matter where you are." She paused 

"I love You always, Sakura" 

She had a weird look on her face for a moment, then it struck her, her eyes got all watery and she started jumping around. "Oh My GOD!!! Sakura you mean you, and Syaoran, finally." She couldn't even get the words out she was so happy. I slid over by Syaoran and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and pulled em closer to him. "When exactly" Eriol chimed in slightly shocked. "Well I told him I loved him early this morning after I gave him his special present and before I gave him the ring. But on my way to your house, Tomoyo he jumped out and scared the crap out a' me. And I talked to him a little bit and told him that I did care and I wanted him to be my boyfriend. And he said yes." I squealed out.

He held his hand out to Tomoyo asking for his necklace back and I did the same with Eriol who still held my locket. They gave them back and we quickly put them on. "Is this going to cause any problems with your dad?" Eriol questioned. "I don't know," I admitted. Tomoyo had a confused out of the loop look on her face. So I explained to her that Syaoran was staying with me for the week. She went into a state of shock for a while. 

But, I wonder if he would, now that he's my boyfriend. I turned to Syaoran, "Even if my dad let you would you want to? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead, "If you're father would let me I want to be with you over vacation. But I would understand if he felt it would be too much of a weird situation." "I'll ask him when we get home if you want." I said meekly. He just shrugged his shoulders. I looked back at Tomoyo and Eriol, "What do you guy want to do?"

"Actually I have to start editing a new video, so I have to go home. Eriol do you want to come, stay or go with them?" Eriol looked around confused for a moment. But then looked at Tomoyo and agreed to go. "Well maybe I'll see you sometime this week?" They started to leave but quickly Eriol and Syaoran turned and looked out into the surrounding trees. I looked and couldn't see that much so I looked back at them, suddenly I noticed a vein on Eriol's forehead. Then I looked behind me again and I noticed a bolt of Eriols Blue lightning streak next to a tree then a figure ran away screaming. And again Eriol felt the need to have her run right into the lake. And another bolt stuck above her. When I noticed familiar dark hair streaming, I realized it was Mei again and felt the need to lend Eriol a hand. I called upon Big and told it to find a cot in the lake and make grow. Soon a giant figure was swimming after Mei, and I couldn't help but crack up at the sight she made trying to avoid a giant goldfish. We all had a good laugh then she found her way out of the lake and stomped away angry and very, very wet. We laughed even harder, but eventually the hysterics died down. "What's up with Mei anyway?" I asked no one in particular. "She's crazy about Syaoran" Tomoyo stated flatly. "She's just crazy." Syaoran added. We all looked uneasy then shortly went our own ways. 

When they were gone Syaoran and I stood there for a while in an awkward Silence. Till suddenly I heard voices behind me. "Sakura-chan," I turned to see Ami-chan, Rika-chan, Chiheru-chan, And Yama-kun. "Hi you guys. What are you up to?" I asked nervously "We were just hanging out" Yama-kun said. I noticed Ami had a slight blush as she looked at Syaoran. So, I asked her if she was Ok. She looked away and said that she was fine. "Sakura-chan we're all going to go dancing tonight at the new club for under 21 in the city you want to come?" Chiheru asked. "Who's going?" "All of us, Usagi, Mamoru, Minako, Lasen, Makoto, Takeru, and we wanted to invite both of you as well as Tomoyo and Eriol." I nodded my head, sure, but Syaoran was silent till Ami asked him if he was going to come he nodded his head. 

We'll meet you at Tomoyo's tonight at around 7:00 I said as I walked off Syaoran quickly behind me. We walked together in silence till I grabbed his hand, and looked him. "You don't have to go out if you don't want to" I told him. He gave me a sullen look. "It'll be fun as long as you're there." "Ya know Syaoran Ami has a crush on you" I told him in a mocking tone. "It doesn't matter I don't like her that way, She's just kind of a friend, I don't even know her."

I want to get home now. "Fly give me and Syaoran the ability to fly." I mumbled. He looked at me oddly and wondered what I said he then noticed the wings on my back and soon seemed to notice the ones on his. We took off and headed towards my house. It was already 3:30. I'll be back I ran upstairs and ran down stairs with the same shirt and a pair of big bell-bottom jeans and my silver shoes. "Now we can just hang out till my dad gets home in a little while. We should work on that thing for English" We both went upstairs and got the packets and brought them down stairs. 

We sat on the couch and started answering each other's questions. I was sitting Indian style on the couch and he was sitting a cushion away from me. But I noticed he kind of fell asleep. I carefully laid him on my lap and just stared at him for a moment. 'I'm so lucky' I thought to myself. "I am" I heard as I saw his eyes flutter open. I look into his burning amber eyes and blush as I start answering the questions again. "How far did you get before you fell asleep" I laughed. His cheeks reddened. "I didn't fall asleep I was just resting my eyes, beside I only have 2 and a half more pages till I'm done how about you." He said in a cocky voice. I blushed and didn't answer. "Thought so" We continued working, "Do we really have to answer all of these ridiculous questions?" I whined. "They aren't ridiculous I can learn things about you that I may not have known before." "Do you really want to know how old I was when I had my first ice cream? I don't even know that." I complained. He laughed and returned to his work sheet while he was still lying on my lap. An idea struck me. I closed my eyes and asked move to bring me a book in the attic that had stuff from when I was a baby. I held out my hands and there it was. "Thank you" I said out loud. I set it next to me and occasionally glanced at it to help answer the questions.

I looked at my watch it's almost 6:30; "You have to get dressed." He grudgingly got to his feet and went up stairs. While he was gone my father came home. He looked really tired. 

Sakura: _Dad I want to ask you two questions._

Mr.K: _Go ahead honey_

Sakura: _Well one thing Can Syaoran and I go out dancing with a large group of friends?_

Mr.K: _Will Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiheru, and Takashi be there?_

Sakura: _Yep_ (I answered with a smile.)

Mr.K: _Sure honey, just be careful._

Sakura: _Thanks dad, one more thing_.

Mr.K: _What is it?_

Sakura: _You know how you're being kind enough to let Syaoran stay with us. Well I was- Uh well I have a boyfriend!_ (I squeaked out.) _Syaoran is my boyfriend and I wanted to know if you wanted him to leave? _

Mr.K: (Gave her a puzzling look.) _Why?_

Sakura: (I turn as red as a tomato.) _I just didn't know if you'd want him around all the time. Knowing that fact._

Mr.K: (Laughs) _Sakura he is partially my descendent, I knew he loved you the first minute I heard him speak of you. He has such admiration for you and he worries about you. I can tell that you feel the same._

Sakura: (I think I can't turn any redder then I do.) _So he can stay?_ (I ask nervously)

Mr.K: _Of coarse Sakura as long as he's good to you he's always welcome here anytime of any day._

Sakura: _I love you, you're the best._

Mr.K: _I just want you to stay happy._

Sakura: _I will. _

Mr.K: _Have fun at the club._

He turns to walk up stairs and passes Syaoran on the way down he says hi to him then continues on his way up.

He came down and stood in front of me. I couldn't help but stare at him he was so cute 'And so mine' I thought to myself. He smirked "Oh really" He was wearing a pair of baggy but good-looking khaki's, and a beige button up shirt with a blue design on it. First few buttons were unbuttoned. He asked me if I talked to my father. I said yes. I told him that my father said as long as he's good to me he's welcome here anytime of any day. He'll let him stay. I looked into his eyes lovingly but broke the moment. 

"I'll be right back" "I was going to just wear my jeans but I want to look nice, I will be going with him." I whispered so he couldn't hear. I looked at my closet nothing looked right. So I just threw on a pair of pants that I liked they were black and tight with a huge bell on the bottom. They lace all the way up the side of my leg. "They do a pretty good at making me look OK" I said to my self. "OK! Your beautiful" I heard a voice whisper. I looked around and saw no one so I returned down stairs, and saw Syaoran staring at me with wide eyes. "You look amazing." He said after he regained his composure.

I blushed then headed out the door with Syaoran. We might be a little late. He took my hand, which caused me to blush. And we walked the rest of the way to Tomoyo's hand in hand. We got at the gate and saw that everyone was standing out side of a long limousine and waved us over. We let go of each other's hand and ran towards them. I got looks from Yama-kun, Mamo-kun, Takeru-kun and Even Eriol-kun who was like a father to me. They looked me over I blushed and Syaoran scowled. We were going in one of Tomoyo's stretch 15-person limo's. 

I sat between Takeru and Eriol. And Syaoran had Ami and Naoko all over him. I laughed a little at the obvious discomfort he was in, until Takeru started trying to touch me. He kept whispering in my ear about how he wanted to kiss me again. And he loved it last time. I turned to him and asked him why he was here anyway. He said he was with Makoto. He continued to try to subtle touch me. I didn't want to disturb Eriol with Tomoyo so I closed my eyes and used shield, I didn't want him to touch me but I didn't want anyone to see me get angry at him for doing so. I was staring out the window but I could see out of the corner of my eye that Eriol and Syaoran were looking at me. We soon arrived at the club and walked in. There were so many kids from our school that were there. All the girls instantly latched onto Syaoran. We found a large table and sat for a moment. Then slowly we all got up and went to be with groups of friends. I was with Eriol, Tomoyo, Makoto, Takeru, And of coarse Syaoran, Ami, Naoko and every girl in our school available or not for that matter. There were also a few strange guys that I kind of knew from school. Girls kept trying to slip Syaoran numbers the whole night. I went to get a drink of punch and think about Syaoran. I never noticed before tonight but a lot of guys talk to me. I must have been asked on at least 20 dates and we've only been here for an hour. As I was walk back towards my friends a slow song starts I perk up and run back towards Syaoran.

But someone got in the way and I ran into them. I started to see it was Takeru and quickly got to my feet, and started to walk past him but he grabbed my arm. "Can't I have one dance?" I got him to let go of my arm and began to walk away. "Why?" He asked. I turned looked at him. "I have a boyfriend that I love very much," I yelled. It seemed like every guy in the place looking at me. Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Syaoran's eyes burning at Takeru. "You OK?" he asked. I said yes and pulled his hand to follow me. He reluctantly followed. But Takeru had to open his big mouth. "Hey Syaoran that little tart has a boyfriend, but it couldn't have been to long. Though I'm sure you'll get a chance with her. Every other guy will." Syaoran broke from my grasp and charged towards the laughing young man. Out of instinct I called upon Shield to hold Syaoran back from hurting himself. At risk of everyone seeing I had float bring him back to me. He was in front of me. I put my arms around him and whispered in his ear. "Syaoran, I hate using my magic in this manner on you. You are my protector, and I love you but this is too petty he's not worth it. Please ignore him." he looked at me and smiled, I let him go no longer afraid he'd do something stupid. "Come on" I led him to Tomoyo and Eriol. Ami and Naoko were also there. Eriol gave me a weird look; "did you use it again?" 

"Yes, but Syaoran was about to kill Takeru he tried to make me dance with him when I wouldn't he was saying things about me. "My Takeru Isihida?" A voice boomed from behind me. I turned and saw Mako behind me. I sweat dropped. "Yes" She stormed away. I put my head in my hands getting angry because everything 's going bad tonight Takeru, hit's on me then insults me, Mako's probably mad at me, And although she's my friend Ami's really getting on my nerves with how she stares at Syaoran. Syaoran's stroking my back to try to calm me down but I know he can sense that that's not going to happen any time soon.

Let me know what you think of Ch 14. I always look forward to reviews. I hope you all liked it.


	15. WRITTEN: Ami's crushes and a visit from ...

S.M: _Hey I'll be going out today so we'll have two special disclaimers. Daiki Asuka, and Naoko Yanagisawa_

Daiki: _Hello Serenity. How are you?_

S.M: _I am well. Just waiting for your co-disclaimer and then you can get started._

Daiki: _OK_

S.M: _Do you know what to do?_

Daiki: _the other person and I say the disclaimer. Why aren't you going t be here?_

S.M: _I'm going out with Gene to blue heaven._

Daiki: _I see._

"Hello" a faint voice called.

S.M: _Naoko come in. Are you ready?_

Naoko: I think so?

S.M: _I'm sure you'll do great. Gotta go, Bye_ (As she runs full speed out of the door)

Daiki: (Stares at the pretty girl next to him.) _My names Daiki Asuka, what's yours? _(He said extending his hand)

Naoko: (Takes it and blushes) I'm Naoko Yanagisawa.

Daiki: Nice to meet someone as beautiful as yourself.

Naoko: (Blushes) Maybe we should get started.

Daiki: _OK. Serenity Madison wants you to know she doesn't own Card Captor Sakura, Or any of the other many characters she's been using from other shows. _

Naoko: _From Sailor Moon, Digimon, OUTLAW STAR, Yu-Gi-Oh, or o8th MS._

Daiki: _Exactly._

Naoko: But she also really hopes you are enjoying Written, and that you enjoy the new chapter.

Daiki: She also hopes you all will keep reviewing. 

Naoko&Daiki: Well on with the story.

Written

Ch15

'Ami's many crushes, and a friend'

But someone got in the way and I ran into them. I saw it was Takeru and quickly got to my feet, and started to walk past him but he grabbed my arm. "Can't I have one dance?" I got him to let go of my arm and began to walk away. "Why?" He asked. I turned looked at him. "I have a boyfriend that I love very much," I yelled. It seemed like every guy in the place looking at me. Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Syaoran's eyes burning at Takeru. "You OK?" he asked. I said yes and pulled his hand to follow me. He reluctantly followed. But Takeru had to open his big mouth. "Hey Syaoran that little tart has a boyfriend, but it couldn't have been to long. Though I'm sure you'll get a chance with her. Every other guy will." 

Syaoran broke from my grasp and charged towards the laughing young man. Out of instinct I called upon Shield to hold Syaoran back from hurting himself. At risk of everyone seeing I had float bring him back to me. He was in front of me. I put my arms around him and whispered in his ear. "Syaoran, I hate using my magic in this manner on you. You are my protector, and I love you but this is too petty he's not worth it. Please ignore him." he looked at me and smiled, I let him go no longer afraid he'd do something stupid. "Come on" I led him to Tomoyo and Eriol. Ami and Naoko were also there. Eriol gave me a weird look; "did you use it again?" 

"Yes, but Syaoran was about to kill Takeru he tried to make me dance with him when I wouldn't he was saying things about me. "My Takeru Isihida?" A voice boomed from behind me. I turned and saw Mako-chan behind me. I sweat dropped. "Yes" She stormed away. I put my head in my hands getting angry because everything 's going bad tonight Takeru, hit's on me then insults me, Mako-chan's probably mad at me, And although she's my friend Ami's really getting on my nerves with how stares at Syaoran. Syaoran's stroking my back to try to calm me down but I know he can sense that that's not going to happen any time soon. 

I look up with tears of frustration brimming my eyes. I look directly at Ami who's doing what I knew she would be, staring at Syaoran. "Ami" I spoke softly. "Why don't you just talk to him. He's right here, (I said pointing to Syaoran) He doesn't bite." The harshness in my tome surprised even me and I saw Ami get up and leave. I felt horrible so I got up and quickly ran after her. She was sitting at a table alone. I carefully approached her not wanting her to run off. I sat across from her. "Ami?" I whispered she sniffled but didn't answer. "I'm so sorry." She was still silent. "Yell at me" I yelled. "I know you want to do something to embarrass me as much as I just did you. I'm so sorry." She at least looked up at me "Sakura could he ever like me?" she questioned in a pitiful tone. "Syaoran?" she just nodded. "The two of you can be friends but I'm afraid that's it." She gave me a hurt look, like I had just run over her little puppy. "I- I'm sorry Ami. You are one of my best friends I didn't mean to take this all out on you." I paused for a moment. "I'll do anything you want within reason for the rest of the night as long as it's decent and doesn't involve Mei, Kidokawa who I've seen somewhere and Takeru Ishida." "Is there anything you want me to do?" she looked at me "Just talk"

Ami_: I've known you since the beginning of 7th grade but we've never spent any time together. What happened earlier if I may inquire?_

Sakura: _With Takeru?_

Ami: Yes.

Sakura: Well It has to do with that creep Mako came with she can do so much better. Well he grabbed my arm and asked me to dance. But I didn't want to so I backed away from him. He asked me why I wouldn't dance with him the truth was I didn't want him to try to kiss me again. But I told him I had a boyfriend and I loved him very much. It seemed like every guy in the room was staring at me. Then Syaoran came up to me and asked if everything was OK. He started to leave. (I lied)_ But Takeru opened his mouth. He said "Hey Syaoran the little tart has a boyfriend, but it couldn't have been to long. Though I'm sure you'll get a chance with her. Every other guy will."_ _I had to hold him back. But he managed to get out of my grip and was about to kill Takeru but soon realized it was a stupid idea, and that he wasn't with it. He's protective of me and always will be no matter whom he's with because we've known each other for so long, same thing with Eriol, he's more like a father figure, and Tomoyo will always be there for me. _

Ami: _That's sweet it's really good you guys know each other so well._

Sakura: _Yeah, Ami I'm so sorry, I'm very stretched right now and I was looking for a way to take it out. And you were just annoying because you were just staring at him and not even trying to talk to him. But I'm so sorry._

Ami: _It's Ok._

Sakura:_ Would you like to dance with him?_

Ami: (Blushes a bright pink) _I could never ask him._

Sakura: _Ami I can ask him for you._

Ami: _But he'll say no._

Sakura: _I can guarantee he won't_ (As if on cue a slow song played. I got up and grabbed Ami by the hand and dragged her back to where we sat before.) _Syaoran Li this is Ami Mizuno a dear friend of mine. Would you dance with her?_

Ami: _You don't have to _(She interjected)

Syaoran: (went up to Ami and took her hand leading her out onto the floor. And put his hands on the young girl's waist. You could fit a third person in between them but at least he was scowling he had an indifferent expression on his face.) '_Sakura you better dance with me the rest of the night._' He told her telepathically.

Sakura: _I wouldn't have it any other way_ (I thought back) 

I felt so bad about what I did to Ami I wish there were a way I could make it up to her. I was brought of my self-loathing by a familiar presence. I looked up and saw hi above me. "YUKI-KUN!" I screamed loudly, and jumped up and hugged him. He extended his hand to me and offered me a dance. I took his hand and noticed a lot of eyes were on us. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Touya kick you out," I said with a smile. I just came here to relax some of my other friend's hang out here. "How bout' you Sakura-san?" He asked cheerfully. "I'm here with my boyfriend and a bunch of my friends" I blushed. "Who's your boyfriend?" He whispered. "Will you promise not to tell Touya?" he agreed I made him pinky swear. He did then I whispered in his ear. "Syaoran-kun" I blushed again. "My other half always knew you 2 belonged together." I blushed even more knowing whom he was talking about. The song ended and we were standing there. 

"You want to go back to your friends?" he asked sweetly. I just shook my head and frowned. There was a table right there so we sat at it and he asked me what was the matter I told him I felt horrible about what I said to Ami, and the stuff that happened with Takeru, and I even told him about my family Christmas party. He was shocked to say the least. He gave me a hug and let me cry on his shoulder. I saw him gesture to someone and then I saw Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo around us. They were all greeting each other while I just sat there in Yuki's arms now only sniffling. Syaoran sat next to me and I eventually hugged him and just let the peace of his embrace take over. He lifted my chin and wiped away my tears. And kissed my forehead. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Yuki were talking when I sat up. I wiped away the remaining tears, and got to my feet. "Let's go see the others, Yuki, I want you to meet some of my other friends I grabbed Yuki's hand and ran towards the table we were at previously. Ami and Mako looked at me with worry and interest in their eyes. "You guys this is an acquaintance of mine Yukito Tsukishiro, he's friends with my brother whom many of you have never met. Anyway Yuki this is Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, and her boyfriend Furuhata Lasen, Tsukino Usagi, and her boyfriend Chiba Mamoru, you might remember Yanagisawa Naoko, Sasaki Rika, Mihara Chiheru and her boyfriend Yamazki Takashi. I know you remember Daidouji Tomoyo, and her new fiancée Hiiragizawa Eriol, and of coarse Li Syaoran. "Wow Tomoyo-san I'm so happy for you. You too Sakura" He added in a loud whisper. 

"I'm sure you must be sick of hanging around with a bunch of middle school kids." I sighed. He said he should get going. And asked me to tell father that he'll stop by tomorrow before he goes back to school, and that he also had a few Christmas presents for me from Touya, and him. I gave him a hug then said good bye to him. We all sat back at the table I felt a lot better getting what's been bothering me out but I still felt horrible about what I did to Ami, and Syaoran. I looked at Ami who was now staring at me. "Ami" I spoke softly. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean my out burst earlier. I'm so sorry." Tears trickled down my cheeks. I looked at Syaoran with the same determination. "Syaoran, I'm sorry for embarrassing you and Ami. I really didn't mean it." I looked at my hands that were in my lap. Ami came up to me and gave me a big hug. "It's really Ok, I don't like him that way anymore." "I know he loves another" she whispered in my ear.

Another slow song came on and Syaoran extended his hand to me. I gladly accepted he walked me out onto the middle of the dance floor then put his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I put my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. I just let the melody over take me and was absorbed by his warmth. But too soon the slow song ended and the beat quickened. On our way back to our friends a bunch of girls asked him to dance but he declined all of them, some guys came up to me and asked me but I declined as politely as I could. We got to the table but the only people there were Makoto, Ami and Rika. I talked to them asked where everyone else was, but they just said they were around. Ami can I talk to you for a minute?" She agreed we went for a little walk around the building and talked for a little bit.

Sakura: _I want to tell you something. You know how you like, or liked Syaoran?_

Ami: _Yes_ (She nodded)

Sakura: _Well so does every girl in this building with the exception of Usa, Tomoyo, Chiheru, Minako and Rika. So him and his girlfriend were going to come out with their relationship. _

Ami: OK

Sakura: _Well I wanted you to know I didn't want you to feel hurt. I know I would have if I cared about someone and they didn't feel the same._

Ami: Sakura you're so sweet to worry about me. But I really don't have those feelings for Syaoran anymore, but what about you, you two seem so close I know you must care for each other on some level.

Sakura: (Sweat drops) _Uhh- uh can I show you something I got for Christmas?_

Ami: _Sure, I'd love to see it._

Sakura: _I've only been able to show Tomoyo, but soon I can show everyone. It's very special to me. _

(Take off my locket and handed it to her)

Ami: _It's incredibly beautiful, the detail is exquisite, A cherry blossom and a wolf._ (Looks at me oddly but doesn't say anything, opens it and looks at the picture) _Who are they? They look young._

Sakura: _It's Syaoran and I when we were 9_

Ami: _I see,_ (She continued to look over the peace. And her eyes widened when she looked at the back) _I see_

Sakura: _What? Isn't it beautiful? Are you mad at me? I'm so sorry._

Ami: _It's probably the sweetest thing I've ever read on a piece of jewelry, the whole things very sweet and very beautiful. Why would I be mad at you? And why are you sorry? _

Sakura: _I was hoping you weren't mad at me about not telling you I was his girlfriend, no body knows except Tomoyo, Eriol, Yuki, and now you. And I'm sorry for not telling you before._

Ami: _It's Ok Sakura-chan I understand. You two were meant to be we all can see the way you look at each other. I'm so happy for you. Besides there is someone else I think is cute. _

Sakura: (Sweat dropped) 

Ami: _Uh-huh, Actually it is._

Sakura: _We'll hand out sometime later and I'll go over all the issues with him. For one thing he has someone in his life. I had to come to terms with it when I was young. I thought I was in love with him, but I realized with Syaoran's help that it was just brotherly love._ (Blush bright red.) _I still remember what he said "There will be someone out there who will love you and only you."_

Ami: _That's so sweet. Who's he in love with if I may ask? Are they serious?_

Sakura: _They go to college together and live together._ _I'll tell you all about it later. Thanks again and I'm really sorry. But I have to find Syaoran._

Well that's the end of Ch 15 I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think? Ch 16 will be up soon. So stay tuned.


	16. WRITTEN: At the Club.

S.M: _Today I'm going to have a good friend of mine visit, Neofire._

Neofire21_: Hello Serenity._

S.M: _Are you ready?_

A door slams open and Meimi runs in. 

Meimi: _Are you trying to set Daiki up with one of your little Card Captor Sakura, girls? Daiki Asuka Jr. is mine, I've had a crush on him for many years._

S.M: _Does he know that?_

Meimi: (Blushes) _No, I guess not._

S.M: _You should tell him._ (Snaps her fingers then Daiki appears in front of the small group of girls)

Daiki: _What am I doing here, what are you doing here, Meimi?_

Meimi_: I want to tell you something, you want to go for a walk?_

Daiki: _Sure_

They walk off. 

Neofire21: OK

S.M: _Anyway on with the disclaimer._

Neofire21: _The poo-poo head_ _Serenity doesn't own anybody from Card Captor Sakura, OUTLAW STAR, Digimon, Sailor Moon, or Saint Tail. Their respective companies do._

S.M: _Good job Neofire, I'm not a poo-poo head, you bum._

Neofire21: _Ha ha, whatever._

S.M: _Now on with the story._

Written

Ch 16

'At the club'

I left Ami and went in search of Syaoran. But I couldn't find him. "Syaoran" I called telepathically. I heard a mumble he was probably busy. So I closed my eyes and concentrated then opened my eyes and saw his green flickering aura. As I followed it I bumped into a bunch of my friends Tomoyo-chan, and Eriol-kun, Minako-chan, Naoko-chan. I quickly found Syaoran chatting with Yama-kun, Mamoru-kun, Usagi-chan, Rika-chan were all sitting and talking. I waved to them and Rika noticed me first and waved back getting everyone else's attention. Syaoran looked at me funny for a minute then turned back to the group. I frowned then sat down next to Rika-chan. "What have you guys been talking about?" Relationships, all the guys have been trying to guess who Syaoran's girlfriend is. "Who do you think it might be? I think it's that Mei girl who's always around him." "He hates her." I almost yell. "Well then do you know who it may be?" I close my eyes as if I'm in thought. 

"Can I show Rika my necklace, please?" I beg telepathically. I happen to glance over at him and he nods. I smile wide and he smiles back slightly catching the attention of Usa and Mamoru, whom slide me a quick glance but quickly return to Syaoran. I take the necklace out from underneath my shirt and remove it from my neck, and hand it to Rika. She looks at me strangely. "Look at it. It's a very special Christmas present." She looked at the front. "It's very pretty." She turned it over and looked at it for a moment. Her eyes went wide. She looked at me with eyes the size of baseballs. Then nearly strangled me in a hug. "I'm so happy" she squealed of coarse drawing the attention of the rest of our friends. Usa-chan and Yama-kun noticed Rika and came to see what she was so happy about. Usa noticed the necklace in her hands and quickly took it ignoring my objections. She looked at it and asked me where I got it. "Someone special" I blushed. She flipped it over. And eyed me suspiciously. "I think I've solved the mystery." She said pointedly. Everyone looked at her with peak interest. I quickly grabbed my necklace from her hand and put it on blushing wildly. "It's so cute." Usa yelled. Confusing everyone more. "Why didn't you tell us." She asked in a hurt mock tone. 

Just then a slow song came on and I grabbed Syaoran and ran on the floor. I pulled him close to me and lay my head on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asked me. I looked up at him and flashed him a smile. "Sakura I love, you I hope you'd tell me if anything was upsetting you," he said to me sweetly as he lifted my chin so I was looking into his burning amber eyes. Looking into his eyes, I felt as if I was falling. But in a good way falling for Syaoran the man I love. I locked with his gaze I felt as if my face was on fire as I stepped on my tiptoes. And kissed him. It was so gentle, so loving. He was a little stiff at first but he soon loosened and returned the kiss with all the passion he had inside of him. It was such an intense and amazing kiss I was disappointed when it ended. I put my head back on his shoulder trying to hide my bright red cheeks. I saw some girls walk by and shoot me an evil glare.

"Hoee" I squeaked. Syaoran looked at me oddly. "What?" he asked. "Nothing" I whispered. The song came to an end. And I saw a lot of evil eyes on me. We made our way back to our friends. I noticed a few things Tomoyo had her video camera and was recording us. Her, Eriol, Ami, Yuki and Rika were smiling brightly at us. Naoko, Mamoru, Makoto, Minako, Lasen, Usagi, Chiheru and Yama were just kind of staring like a deer in the headlights. I blushed but it wasn't so apparent because I was trying to hide it, but when I felt Syaoran's arm circling my waist I lost the battle and my face turned bright red. They all found my embarrassment humorous and laughed. I crossed my arms and sat down at the table that we were standing near. Syaoran sat down next to me and put his arms around me. Everyone else followed and sat down as well. 

"When did you 2 start going out?" Chiheru questioned? "Well not that long ago?" A voice boomed from behind me, trying to sound seductive. (And failing I might add.) Everyone turned their attention to the newcomer to the group. "What do you want Mei" Syaoran asked agitation very evident in his voice. "Well I saw that you were nice enough to dance with this girl, and that she ruthlessly kissed you. So I came to see if you were ok. What have you done to my Syaoran, you meek little twit." Everyone was getting angry with her and Syaoran was about to say something but I cut him off. 

I smoothly rose to my feet. I had a few inches on her. I looked down into her eyes she had and evil smile on her face. 

Sakura: I've put up with you bad mouthing me, giving me evil glares, and you've even tried to beat me up on an occasion. But you're too weak. You're the T.W.I.T (Teen Whore In Training); you hang all over Xiao-lang, (I turned bright red as I heard his real name fall from my lips so naturally) but he doesn't have any romantic feelings towards you. 

Mei's face was turning red. She raised her hand to strike me but it was stopped I looked to see Syaoran grabbed her hand. He lowered it to her side then let go as if it were plagued. She started directly at me. 

Mei: You are not worthy of his love and affection. 

She was going to continue but I started and interrupted her.   
Sakura: Mei, I know you've had a crush on Xiao-lang since I don't know, birth the very first moment you laid eyes on him and believe me I don't blame you one bit I was the same. He's handsome, smart, sweet, and very caring and sincere. How could you not fall in love with him? But you don't love him. 

Her eyes started to grow as wide as saucers. I also noticed Syaoran was looking at me, his cheeks a light hue of pink. 

Mei: I DO! (Mei shot back.)   
Sakura: You may think you do and you might like him but if you truly loved him you wouldn't sleep with the half of the male population (that would touch you.) And try to sleep with the other half. If you cared for him you would wait for him to love you, or find out that you don't truly love him and move on.

I softened and carefully put my hand on her shoulder. She slapped it away and walked off. I just looked at her as she turned and stomped away. I was beginning to feel sorry for her until she turned around. 

Mei: Just because sweet Syaoran thinks you're so sweet and innocent doesn't make it true. You're a conniving little B**** who is just trying to get the most popular and loved guy in school. And you're probably messing around with 10 other guys behind his back.

I tried to control myself, and take pity on her she doesn't get to have the sweet and wonderful Syaoran. But she was pushing my last stable nerve, she didn't just push it she stomped on it when she said 

Mei: You Kinomoto Sakura are nothing but a jealous witch. 

Her words sliced through my mind. I closed my eyes, which my close friends knew what was going to happen next. My aura was flaring with anger. 

Sakura: 'Rain, cause a down pore over Mei Kidokawa, and flower start growing. Plants from her hair.' (I commanded in my mind.)

A small cloud appeared over Mei's head then slowly grew till it filled the room, but as big as it got it only rained on her. And vines could be seen tangling in her hair, and flowers sprouting all over. I found it amusing and so did all of my friends we all had a laugh as she ran around the room resembling a chicken with its head cut off. I had flower stop because I didn't want her to some how hurt herself. The flowers withered and started to fall off. But she still ran around trying to avoid the torrent of rain. As funny as it was and as much as I enjoyed it. I called rain back. She still ran around for a few moments before she realized it was no longer raining. She glared at me. And slowly, but furiously approached me. "I don't know how but I know you did something to me Kinomoto!" she yelled as she approached me. She was again about to slap me but she disappeared. Suddenly we noticed in the corner of the room was a huge fountain. She suddenly fell into it. Everyone again laughed and she climbed out gave me one last look and stomped out of the building. Some people thought that maybe they were effects, some people thought maybe they were really seeing a mass hallucination. And my friends with the exception of Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran just found it funny. My friends were giving me strange and uncomforting looks. "I asked erase to erase everyone's knowledge of me using my magic, and Mei disappearing and reappearing." Shortly after everyone went back to talking as if it had never happened. 

I turned to look at Eriol who gave me an innocent smile. "Thank-you" I mouthed. Mei was still leaving, when Mei was finally gone I heard cheering coming from all different places in the building. I didn't notice but everyone was watching Mei's and I little argument. I turned bright red and sat down. I bowed my head quickly apologizing for the way I acted. They all looked at me like there were 4 of me. They congratulated me on the way I handled her, Syaoran, Eriol, and Yuki complimented me on my control. Yuki said with how much anger that was surging through my aura, she could have been hurt. Eriol agreed with a laugh. 

A voice came over the speakers. "There has been a dedication made by many people for a Kinomoto Sakura, Jane Dou by Alicia Keys. Then the last 4 songs of the night will be slow ones." 

I blushed as red as humanly possible. All of my friends of coarse made me dance seeing as how it was dedicated to me. We all got up and danced, I even made Syaoran dance. He's so good I don't know why he doesn't dance more often. The song ended and the beat slowed to a slow song. Syaoran just stood there for a moment. Until someone tapped me on the shoulder from behind. I quickly turned and saw Eriol behind me. 

Eriol: _Syaoran may I steal my cute little daughter for a dance._

He looked at me and frowned then agreed.

Eriol: _You can dance with my beautiful fiancée in the mean time._ (Eriol took my hand and we danced.) _You know you really are awesome_

Sakura: (I gave him a stunned look.) _Wha…_

Eriol: _I know you wanted to kill that Mei girl after all the things she said to you and trying to hit you twice. Also what you did to her was really funny. I bet she's never gotten so wet in one day._ (I had to laugh at what he was saying.) 

Sakura: _I don't know about that? But I really am not comfortable with the fact that she can make me so angry. _(I remarked)

Eriol: _What else's wrong?_ (He asked sincerely)

Sakura: _I love him._

Eriol: (Gave me a puzzled look.) _Syaoran? I know you do._

Sakura: (I started to sniffle but luckily tears didn't fall.) _I don't think I can leave him._

Eriol: (Another puzzled look.) _Why would you have to leave him?_

Sakura: _Family_ (I said simply) _My brother will probably demand that I leave him. And I'd do anything to make him happy and proud of me. But I just don't think I can live with out Syaoran. _(I looked into Eriol's eyes full of concern for me and then I hugged him tightly hoping it would take away the feeling of hurt. Only a few tears fell but I quickly wiped them away.)

It ended and he gave me another hug and told me how happy he was for Syaoran and I, and that everything would turn out ok. We went in search of our loves when I bumped into Yukito. He looked at me oddly then asked me if I would dance with him. I told him to ask Syaoran. He followed and did so. Again Syaoran wasn't happy but my face convinced him to say yes. He noticed the saddened look in my eyes and smiled at me. He put his hand on my cheek, "The next song is all mine" he said with a devilish grin. I blushed then went with Yuki.

Yukito took me and spun me around then we settled into a slow swaying. 

Yukito: _You were so restrained tonight. I must say I'm impressed. I sensed how mush anger was really in you._

Sakura: _I fell horrible about what I've done, its just Mei's always wanted Xiao-lang, and has always made life hell just because he was my friend._

Yukito: _That's not very fair, my other self wanted to attack her but luckily I restrained him. _(He added with a laugh)

Sakura: (I laughed a little but then my mind wandered back to what was bothering me) _My dad understands and is happy, all of my friends are thrilled, but…_

Yukito: _You're worried about your brother, Touya aren't you?_

Sakura: (nods) _Yes, he hates Syaoran so much, but I love him even more and I don't think I could give him up to make Touya happy._

Yukito: _I don't think even Touya would ask you to do that. After the sacrifice you've made once for his happiness. He loves you Sakura; he just doesn't want you to get hurt. _

Sakura: _I guess. But I know he'll demand I stop seeing Syaoran._ (Tears again sparkled in my eye but I held them back)

Yukito:_ If you 2 talk I know he'll understand your feelings. I'm glad you've found love with your fellow card captor, and companion. You two have destiny and fate on your side. _(He said with a smile)

The song came to an end I parted from Yuki, and ran to Syaoran, crushing him in a hug. Another slow melody began and he pulled me to him. I wrapped my hands around his neck pulling him even closer. I lay my head on his chest and let his protection wash over me. "I love you" I hear him faintly whisper. I look up to see him staring at me. I lift up my head and receive an earth-shattering kiss. Tears of happiness were streaking my cheeks. He looked at me with a worried smile and wiped them away. "Are you alright?" he asked sincerely. "I'm fine I'm just so happy you love me." I hugged him tightly never wanting to let him go and danced with him in piece the rest of the song. 'Not even for Touya do I think I could give you up.' I quietly thought. Tears fell and I held him close. The song ended and slowly people were making their way out of the building. I stayed in Syaoran's arms till I heard Tomoyo calling us.

"It's just going to be the four of us, Rika-chan, and Naoko-chan." She smiled as she spoke. "Why?" "Usa-chan, Mamu-kun, Ami-chan, and Mako-chan went to a party a friend of theirs is having, Hino Rei. Mina-chan and Lasen-kun went back to her house, with some friend of her brothers. Takeru left for obvious reasons, and Yamazki-kun met up with some of his friends from home and they're going to hang out with Chiheru-chan." She finished. 

We all went to the Limousine, and since it was just the 6 of us we had a lot more room. Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan were at one end, Syaoran, and I at the other, and Naoko, and Rika sprawled in the middle. We were all talking, about what we did tonight, my little argument with Mai, Syaoran nearly killing Takeru; the guys Naoko met tonight. It was a fun night. I noticed Rika looked a little tense. I asked her if everything was alright. She gave me a smile then turned to Tomoyo. "Umm, Tomoyo-chan, can I ask you a favor?" she asked shyly. Tomoyo of coarse agreed. "What is it?" she asked sweetly. "Could you drop me off at someone's house. I'm staying there tonight" She whispered. "Sure who's?" she asked already knowing. 

Rika is a sweet and beautiful young girl who's been engaged to Yoshiyuki Terada since we were in fourth grade. Since he was our teacher, at first I thought it was a little weird that one of my dearest friends was going to marry our teacher when she got older, but I've seen how much he loves her and how happy she's been ever since they got together. Even if he is older than she is she deserves to be happy. 

"Yoshi's house." She blushed. Tomoyo, Naoko and I smiled at her shyness. "Sure thing" she said happily. We shortly arrived at Naoko's home and we said good bye and she went inside. Next was Rika, I was half-asleep when we arrived at her house but I groggily said bye to her and asked her to tell Mr. Terada I said hello. She blushed and said she would she quickly got out of the limo and ran into his awaiting arms. She waved as we drove off. I snuggled back into Syaoran's embrace when the limo stopped again. I managed to say bye to Tomoyo, and Eriol and make it the few steps towards my house. I got inside and made it upstairs I just collapsed onto my bed.

Well that's the end of Written, ch16 I hope you liked it. Keep on reviewin' and let me know what you think.


	17. WRITTEN: The week flies by, and just one...

S.M: _Today's Disclaimer is Meimi from Saint Tail_

Meimi: _Hello Serenity_

S.M: _Hello thanks for doing the disclaimer. _

Meimi: _No problem I owe you for my little outburst last Chapter._

S.M: _S'k_

Meimi: _Well I should get started. Serenity doesn't own the characters of Card Captor Sakura, Sailor Moon, Digimon, OUTLAW STAR, or Saint Tail. Their companies and creators do._

S.M: _That was great._

Meimi: _Thanks, _

S.M: _How's Daiki?_

Meimi: _Great, I owe you. I'm so happy_.

S.M: _It's ok. Well I hope you readers enjoy this chapter._

Written

Ch17

'The week flies by, just one confrontation with Big brother.'

Seems like after that night the week went by too quickly. Yuki-kun stopped by the next day and gave me a floppy bunny with a cherry blossom on its chest, it was really nice, and a ring from Touya, it was a white gold band of his that I've always wanted. The week after that flew by. Syaoran and I'd gone on dates, hung out with Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun, the rest of the group. Only once had we done something apart. We worked on our project. And I'd sneak away to work on my art Project. And the week flew by till it was Thursday. 

I had woken up late that day around 11.00. And I saw a sight I dreaded. I saw Syaoran sitting in the chair that faces out into the hall, he had a look on his face of discomfort. I also noticed someone's head from behind the couch. "What's wrong?" I mouthed to him he looked fully at me as if he'd just noticed me. He gestured his head for me to come in. I slowly came in and saw a tall dark haired man on the couch with his back towards me. I recognized that big head anywhere. 

Sakura: _TOUYA!_ (I happily yelled, for the moment forgetting my previous fear.) 

Touya: (I shocked him and he sweat dropped. He hugged me and gave me his usual greeting.) _Hi monster_

I started to get mad then realized something. 

Sakura: _Why are you home?_

Touya: _I just came for today I have to leave early tomorrow morning. But when I got here I saw this brat in the kitchen, he told me to talk to you. So I told him to sit there till you got up or I'd beat him till tomorrow morning._ (He said with a smirk)

Sakura: _You have no right to threaten my B… my friend._

Syaoran: (Had a scowl and let out a sigh) '_Sakura_'

Sakura: _I know,_ (I drop my head) _Touya can I talk to you. _

Touya: _Yes,_ (Shots Syaoran a glare.)  
Sakura: '_Silent card let me and Touya' swords be unheard by Syaoran._' (I commanded) _Touya let me start off by saying I love you and would do anything to make you proud of me._

Touya: _I know squirt. And I am very proud of you. Although _

I will admit some of your choices in friends are a little bad but oh well. 

Sakura: _There's something I'm going to tell you. I love Syaoran Li and he loves me in return. And ever since Christmas he's been my boyfriend._

Touya: (Not letting Sakura down starts yelling) _WHAT! That Chinese twerp and you, he's so mean to you._

Sakura: _Was._

Touya: _And he's engaged to that annoying black haired girl._

Sakura: _also in the past_

Touya: _Isn't he your rival?_

Sakura: _Hasn't been for many years now._

Touya: _I won't allow you to see him!_

Sakura: (Tears well in my eyes.) _Touya! I knew you'd do something you know who I thought I loved before I knew I loved Syaoran, Yukito. And although I know now I didn't love him I still care about him and do you know how hard it was to let go to let you have him. I knew it was right but still it was hard!_ (I screamed. crying now. Syaoran couldn't hear our conversation but I knew he was hearing my thoughts and sensing my aura.) _Fine Touya you want me to be unhappy and miserable then I'll make you happy and tell Syaoran it's over. ARE YOU HAPPY?! _

I ran out of the room and up stairs. And started crying. 'I knew he wouldn't like it but I never seriously thought that he forbid me from seeing him' I said in my mind. "Lock don't let anyone in" I felt a sense as lock locked all the entrances to my room. For that moment I wished I was someone else anyone else. I asked sleep to use its powers on myself and it did so. "I'm not going to leave Syaoran" I told myself before my eyes closed. 

DREAM

I was all alone in bleak and lonely darkness. Then a light came forth and beamed on me I saw someone at the end of the light. Somehow I knew it was Syaoran. Then the darkness below me turned into troubled sea, and if I plummeted to it I would have drowned. I could feel this protective aura around me. Although it was trying to protect me it was holding me back dragging me back to the perilous waters. As I hit the freezing water I try to escape and with each breath I feel water and I can't breath, as I'm about to take my last breath I wake up drenched in cold sweat and tears. 

END DREAM

I look at my desk clock. 6:05, my clock was yelling at him. Syaoran's still at my door. I can hear him in my mind. "I hope she's alright, I love her so much." I giggle lightly and slowly walk to the door. I call back lock and open the door. I see Syaoran there leaning against the wall, resting his eyes. I collapse to my knees in front of him. He soon opened his eyes and was shocked to see me in front of him. I was looking at the floor beneath me so I didn't notice he was watching me, until I noticed a pair of arms around me. I looked up in surprise and saw Syaoran had tears in his eyes. I wiped one away and hugged him tightly then brought his face up to mine. "What's wrong?" "I heard you and Touya talking. Well your side of it anyway. And I understand if maybe you wanted to take a break, to make your brother happy." His kindness made me flinch. He should be the one who has to suffer. I should it should be only my burden. "I love you so much. And made a decision yesterday with the help of Eriol, and Yuki, that I wasn't going to let my brother push you away from me. I need you too much. I kissed him on the forehead and hugged him. Suddenly I felt a chill. I looked up to see Touya above us. 

Touya: _Can I talk to you Squirt? _

Sakura: _I guess. Talk._

Touya: _Alone Sakura._ (He said in an annoyed tone.) 

Sakura: _Fine_ (I excused myself from Syaoran giving him a kiss on the forehead before I left. Causing a bright blush to rise on his cheeks.) 

Touya: (Groans) _come on squirt let's go for a walk._

Sakura: _Fine._

We walked outside together for a few minutes before he spoke.

Touya: _Sakura. You're my little sister, I just want to do what's best for you and keep you safe from heart break._

Sakura: _How are you doing that by making me break up with the person I love most. I admit we're only 13 but I know that I really care about him, he's so important to me._ (I said as tears broke free. Also I kept feeling little pangs that felt like Syaoran's worry)

Touya: (Sighs) _Sakura the reason I wanted to talk to you is because something you said stuck with me._ [_You know whom I thought I loved before I knew I loved Syaoran, Yukito! Although I know now I don't love him I still care about him and do you know how hard it was to let go, to let you have him. I knew it was right but it was hard!_]

Sakura: _ok_ (I said mockingly)

Touya: _I want to talk to Syaoran, but I wanted to tell you first. I love you you're my little sister. I want you to be happy even if that means to be with that little brat. It must have hurt to give up your crush on Yuki but you did it for me. _

Sakura: _You Mean It_ (Happiness was shining through my tears)

Touya: _Yes I do. I'll give him a chance but if he does anything to hurt you then he will be a dead man._

Sakura: _As long as you 2 make an effort to be nice to each other I'll be happy._

I gave him a hug and started to run back home. I ran in and found Syaoran sitting on the couch staring at nothing, my eyes started watering. He stood up to come to me but I ran and jumped on him pinning him to the couch, and gave him kiss. He looked at me with shock. "What's wrong?" "Touya wants to talk to you. Why don't you go find him outside?" I chirped. He looked confused my tone was rather happy. He slowly got to his feet and walked towards the door.

Sat in anticipation of Syaoran and my brother's reappearance. It was agonizing to wait. I closed my eyes and was just humming to myself and I fell asleep.

****

Syaoran's view

I've been worried about Sakura since last night I knew something was worrying her, I could sense it. Then I came down stairs today to come face to face with Touya Kinomoto, the bane of my existence. I just sat with him in silence. Then Him and Sakura got into a bad argument that resulted in her leaving crying. I wanted to speak up many times but she had the silent card on probably so I couldn't hear what he was saying about me. But it also prevented them from hearing me. I went up to her room but she locked everyone out so I couldn't get in. I was leaning against the wall waiting for her to come out. After a few hours I fell asleep. I got woken up a few times when Touya would walk by and kick me giving me an evil glare in the process. Finally when it was late I felt a thud of some kind on the ground and I opened my eyes to see Sakura kneeling in front of me. She was looking away from me with sadness in her eyes. I quickly put my arms around her and hugged her tightly I felt the tears brimming but never knew they fell till she wiped one away, she brought my face right up to hers and asked me what was wrong. I told her that I heard her side of the conversation and that I would understand if she wanted to take some time apart to work things out with her brother. She said that she told herself yesterday that she wasn't going to let her brother pull us apart, she needed me too much. She kissed me on the forehead then gave me a hug I looked above us and saw Touya. He asked to speak with Sakura alone. They went outside and went for a walk. I felt stupid just sitting on the ground so I went into the living room and sat on the couch. I kept worrying about what he'd say or what she'd do. After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting the door slowly opened and I saw Sakura enter slowly. She had tears in her eyes and she ran towards me I stood up to walk towards her but she jumped on me pinning me on the couch. She gave me a kiss and I asked her what was wrong. She told me that Touya wanted to talk to me. So I nervously got up from the couch and walked out the door. 

I had just made it to the end of the driveway when I saw Touya. He looked up at me and for once didn't start one of our famous glaring wars. He just gestured for me to go over to him. We both stood there kind of awkwardly for a little while. 

****

Touya: _Syaoran I'm sure you knew what my lil' sis was so upset about?_ (He asked.)   
**Syaoran:** _To be honest I'm not sure, all I know is that you hate me, and she's worried about what to do if you demand that she not see me because both of our lives would be hell. But if you mean why I'm here right now I have no idea._ (I finished trying not to make him mad.)

****

Touya: _Something she said hurt me because it was so true. When you guys were younger like in 4th grade she had a crush on my friend, and now one of her guardians. But he didn't love her that way, he thinks of her more as an adorable sister. He loved me, and I loved him to. When Sakura found that out she was devastated she had to give up her feelings for Yuki for my happiness. That was hard for her even though she knew she didn't love him, and that it was the right thing. _

****

Syaoran: _Not to be rude but why are you telling me all this? _

****

Touya: _It was hard for her to let go of her feelings for Yuki, I know that and I thank her everyday. But if she was forced to give you up I don't think she's last. She loves you so deeply. And I don't want to be the one to break up her happiness. _

****

Syaoran: _Are you saying what I think you're saying?_ (I asked with hope evident in my voice.) 

****

Touya: _Yes I'm wiping the slate clean, I'm going to give you a second chance, and get to know you, for her. And who knows, maybe I'll actually like you. _(Laughs, and thinks but not likely. In his head) _But if you do anything to hurt her you better run quick because you'll be a dead men._ (An evil smirk pulling at his lips.)

****

Syaoran: _You don't know how much this means to me. (I almost hugged him but gained control before it did._

I ran back to the house and found Sakura asleep on the couch. 'She's so beautiful' I thought to myself.

Back to Sakura

I heard words in my sleep you're so beautiful. Thank-you I heard myself mutter. I opened my eyes and Saw Syaoran over me. "HOEE!" I squeaked. He smiled at me then gave me a kiss. "I just got back from a talk with your brother. We're going to start over." "I'm so happy" I squealed. That day was probably the most stressful one I've endured in a while. After it was over the week continued to fly till it was late afternoon on New Years eve. 

"We have school tomorrow." I stated flatly, to no one in particular. "That means, the project, facing the girls at school, I wonder how Mei is? What everyone's been up to since I…" I started wondering about random things. "I should go home today" He suggested breaking my previous thought trains. "Huh? Why?" I whined "We have school tomorrow" he stated matter-of-factly. I didn't say anything I just grabbed his arm and smirked. "What are you doing?" he asked in a mock-annoyed tone. I just continued to smile at him. Something about this is funny to him because he starts laughing. I gave him a weird look. "What are you laughin' at?" I asked. He just looked at me. "Fine, I'm not letting go of you because I want you to stay till midnight." I gave in and told him my plans. He gave me a sincere smile. "You really want me to stay that badly?" he questioned. I didn't answer I just bounced. He must have seen that it was futile to fight it. So he gave in, "I knew you'd see it my way." I taunted as I sat on the couch. He shortly followed standing over me looking at me intently. 

I stare back at him intently. I was about to reach for the remote. When he grabbed my arms, "What are you doing?" I yelled. He startled me so I couldn't move. He took both my arms in one hand and gave me an evil look. From there he commenced to tickle me. I tried to fight but it was useless as long as I had my hands restrained. "You- haha- wou- hehehe- STOP! Heheha I yelled or managed to but it was no use. But I'm not a good sport so I cheated I had rain drizzle on him, when he was surprised I slipped my hands out of his grasp, wiggled out from underneath him and darted of laughing. I went and hid in the closet in my room. 

He quickly came up after me and was looking under the bad for me. I snuck up behind and attacked him I got on top of him and started tickling him relentlessly. He actually laughed. Syaoran Li actually let out a hearty laugh. I was so happy to hear that great laugh of his I stopped tickling him for a moment bent down and kissed him. He quickly hugged me deepening the kiss. It was so nice and eventually ended. I looked deep in his eyes and told him I loved him, he told me he loved me to and kissed me again. I couldn't resist the urge so I removed my arms from around his neck where they had drifted and started tickling him again. But this time he retaliated and tickled me back. We had our little tickle war for a few hours. It was fun full of tickling, running, chasing. I was running towards the kitchen when I noticed the time, it was almost 10:00. 

I stopped running and caught my breath. Syaoran was about to tackle me again, but I told him I was going to make dinner. He eyes me suspiciously but accepted it. "What would you like?" I asked. "How about Dim-sum?" "Sure" I went in the kitchen. And looked to see if I had anything good to eat. I came back out shortly after and put a plate on Syaoran's lap. "Sorry no stuff for Dim sum so I made eggs" He gave me a look but ate it anyway. We ate in silence for the next hour. Then I turned on the TV to watch some music videos. Syaoran still tried to tickle me every now and but he was good. It was now almost 12:00 only a few more minutes. I snuggled next to Syaoran he gladly hugged me back. I put it on a station that broadcasts the ball dropping in America. I just saw it start to fell when I fell asleep.

Well that's the end of Ch 17 of Written. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry this story is so long. I promise I'll try to end it in the next few chapters. I'll try anyway. This story seems to have a life of it's own. But I hope you like it and will keep reviewin'.


	18. WRITTEN: Vacations over, first day back

S.M: _And who will do the disclaimer today?? My psychic powers tell me it'll be …_

A door slowly opened and nothing is seen. Looks around

???: _Down here!_ (The angry voice yelled.)

Looked at the ground and saw what looked like a talking white and purple spotted seal. 

S.M: (Runs to him) _Oh my god you are so cute I just love you.._

Gomomon: Hello Serenity, Joe told me to come and do a disclaimer for you.

S.M: _Oh that's so sweet, you're with out a doubt my number one favorite Digimon._

Gomomon: (Blushes) _Thanks. Oh yeah Joe and Izzy say to say hi. _

S.M: Thank-you, you want to get started with the disclaimer.

Gomomon: _Sure. Serenity Madison doesn't own Card Captor Sakura, Sailor Moon, OUTLAW STAR, Saint Tail, or Digimon, or the characters that are involved. The companies that produce and own them do. _

S.M: _That was good Gomomon._

Gomomon: _Oh yeah one more thing. She hopes that you are enjoying her story so far and that you'll keep on reviewin'. _

S.M: _Now, On with the story._

Written

Ch18

'First day back'

I woke up to the blaring of my alarm clock; I looked to see that it said 5:15. I forgot I set once when we were going to do something early in the morning but I forgot to reset it. I looked at where Syaoran should have been sleeping, but he wasn't there. I thought maybe he'd gone home but the bed looked slept in. As I was thinking that I felt a pair of arms circle my waist. I looked behind me to see Syaoran all dressed and ready for school. Why don't you get ready and we can walk to school together, I happily agreed. I grabbed some clothes out of a pile on the floor; this earned me an exasperated look from Syaoran. I giggled and gave him a kiss on his cheek as I walked past. I ran down stairs to the bathroom and put on our lovely school uniform. "These are so plain" I was complaining to myself. I went into the kitchen and found Syaoran eating some noodles that were in the fridge. I gave him a big hug then went to pour a glass of milk. All I had for breakfast was an omelet. Then I went and grabbed my school stuff, and secretly grabbed my art project, and put on my skates. And once Syaoran was ready we were on our way. I skated slowly so we'd be side-by-side; it was rather quiet on our walk to school. "You nervous at all?" I asked quietly. He stopped and looked at me for a moment, "I am. All the girls at school are in love with you and they'll all probably be envious of me for having the greatest guy in the whole school." I said with a smile on, making him blush. I started to skate again and continued towards school. By the time we got to school we still had about 20 minutes. "You want to go for a walk in the park?" I blushed and nodded. We went to my locker first. And put my skates away and my art project away. Then we went to the park. I sat on the swing and enjoyed the cool breeze. "You remember the first time you were here with me?" He blushed and nodded. "Did you like me back then?" I shyly asked. He looked away and nodded. 

FLASHBACK

It was the summer going into the 5th grade. My brother and I were having a little party with family and friends. Everyone was there, all of my friends even Syaoran and of course Yukito. I decided that day that I was going to tell Yukito how I fell. We all decided to go to the mall and get some ice cream. But I noticed Syaoran wasn't having much fun so I asked him what was wrong. He just said that he had to go. I then asked Yuki if I could talk to him and he agreed. We left the mall and walked through the woods heading towards my house. We stopped and he was looking at a bunny that was hiding in the bushes. I blushed and smiled at him. 

****

Sakura: _Yuki, I- I have something I want to tell you_ (I managed to stutter out.)

****

Yukito: (He looked at me with that smile that made me lose the ability to form coherent sentences.) _What is it Sakura?_

****

Sakura: (I swore I felt my cheeks light on fire) _I just wanted to tell you… to tell you_

****

Yukito: (He put my hand n my shoulder, and tried to get me to look at him) _Are you OK, Sakura?_

****

Sakura: (I finally spoke but I was so nervous it came out a quiet whisper) _I love you Yukito?_

****

Yukito: (He gave me a funny look) _I love you too, Sakura, You're my best friends sister._

****

Sakura: _Yukito, I like you as more than a friend._ (I managed to get out. I saw shock and pity in his eyes.)

****

Yukito: Sakura, (His voice lightened as if comforting a small scared child) _I love you like a little sister. But my heart belongs to another. _

****

Sakura: (Tears tried to fall but I wouldn't let them.) _I'm sorry_

****

Yukito: _You don't have to tell me your sorry, You mean a lot to me but I don't love you in the way you say you love me._

****

Sakura: _I- I understand._ (I started to walk away I wanted to cry but didn't want him to know.) _I'll see ya, _(I whispered_._ I noticed the concerned look in his eyes as I walked away.)

****

Yukito: _Sakura!_ (He yelled I stopped and partially turned towards him.) _I'm so sorry. But, I know that someday you'll find someone that loves you. You'll see. _

Once I was out of his sight I let the tears fall, and I took off towards the park. I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into someone. I apologized and quickly ran to the park that was up ahead. I ran t a swing and started crying. Until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I quickly looked up and saw someone I wasn't really sure right away because my vision was so blurry. I wiped my eyes and was surprised at who I found at my side. "Syaoran, what are you doing here?" he smiled and said you bumped into me and didn't say much so I came to see what's the matter. "Nothing" I muttered. "I seriously doubt that. You've been and still are crying." I gave in, "I just told Yukito-san how I feel about him," He looked at me for a moment. "I See, and I'm guessing it didn't go to well" I looked away from him, tears again falling at my eyes. "Can I ask you something?" "Mhmm" I heard him mumble. "Do you think anyone will ever love me?" I started crying again. He just kept looking at me I could feel it. He moved some hair out of my face and looked into my eyes. "Of coarse" was all he said. He hugged me, and comforted me. I soon found that I was no longer crying. I slowly got up and told him that I should be getting home. I was still a little wobbly so he offered to walk me home. I just started walking, and he caught up. He put his arm around me and we walked home that way. We got to my front door; he said bye to me. He gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead before he left.

END FLASHBACK

"I've loved you for a long time. And I'll love you for a long time to come." "Your smooth" I whispered as I gave him a kiss. He just smirked at me. "We'd better head back," I said. We headed back to school. And with a nervous look on both of our faces we entered the building. We still had a few minutes so we took our time getting to homeroom. We arrived in our classroom and quickly sat in our seats. We received a few weird looks from passers by. A few random girls approached me and asked if what they heard was true if I really was Syaoran's girlfriend. I just nodded and sweat dropped. Soon my friends came in looking like the living dead, I had to laugh at all of them. Ms. Mackenzie came in and asked if we all had a good vacation. She took attendance, and told us that we had a new student joining our school from England. He slowly came into the classroom and I looked at Tomoyo who looked at me with a blush blaring on her cheeks. 

****

Ms. Mackenzie: _Why, hello. Class his name is Hiiragizawa Eriol, some of you may know him from when he lived here years ago but for those of you who don't Eriol Why don't you tell us something about yourself._

****

Eriol: _Hello as you know my name is_ _Hiiragizawa Eriol I'm 13 but I'll be 14 soon. I came here from England originally to visit my friends Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran. But I've decided to move back here to stay. Or at least till college. _

****

Ms. Mackenzie: _That's nice Eriol, How are Ruby and Suppi doing?_ (She asked kindly?)

****

Eriol: _They are just fine, happy to get rid of me. That way they won't get tortured, but that's what they think._ (He finished with an evil grin)

****

Ms. Mackenzie: _Since it's only Homeroom anyone have any questions for our new friend?_

A bunch of hands went up. Eriol called on some random people.

Student: _Do you have a girlfriend or anything back home._

****

Eriol: (Blushes lightly) _Not exactly. I have a very beautiful, talented, sweet, kind and loving Fiancée, whom I am very much in love with. And she lives here in Japan._

Almost everyone's mouth dropped open when he said Fiancée. A bunch of girls sighed in defeat, and Tomoyo was bright red.

****

Student: _who is she?_

****

Eriol: _I'll leave it up to her to say, when she feels that she's ready. I'm not saying anything._

The bell then rang declaring homeroom had ended.

Next was math, Syaoran walked me to my class and hugged me before we parted. I entered the classroom to see Ami, and Naoko with stars in their eyes as I walked in. I sat down and ignored them. I could see them out of the corner of my eye making kissy faces. A substitute teacher walked in followed by Eriol. Class your teacher is absent today so you will just be doing worksheets, and also you will have a new classmate Hiiragizawa Eriol. "Sit next to that girl" she said pointing at me. "Kinomoto Sakura" she said after she looked the seating chart. He sat down next to me and I waved happily at him. 

****

Sakura: Hi Eriol, how are you doing?  
**Eriol**: Fine, a little nervous girls keep asking me out and trying to get me to tell them about Tomoyo. (He whined.)

****

Sakura: You poor little I know what you mean though. Syaoran's the guy all the girls in school used to be in love wi…  


The teacher was giving me an evil look so I gave Eriol an I'll finish after class look. He understood and took his notebook out. And started on the problems. I tried to work on them but I wasn't able to concentrate. Eventually the bell rang and I went over to Eriol and asked him what his next class was.

He said Science I told him that was my next class too, and we walked to Science. I personally rather liked Science class; I sat in my seat next to Mamoru and just stared off into space. And Eriol stood up in front of class waiting for the teacher. I noticed a hand in front of my face and I jumped not expecting it. I saw Syaoran standing in front of me then he sat down next to me and I of coarse blushed. "Why are you sitting there?" I asked confused. "I asked the kid if he'd swap with me, and he agreed." He answered playfully. "Why did you just sit in the empty seat behind me?" "I want to sit next to you for once." I smiled and went back to staring off into space. Until I felt an arm on my shoulders. "Sakura, thinking about your big strong Syaoran who'll beat the life out of anyone who looks at you the wrong way." I blushed again and looked to see it was Mamoru. "Shut-up" I said as I pushed him off of me causing him to fall to the ground. He just laughed nervously and so did Eriol, and our teacher who I had just noticed was watching us. I turned the ultimate shade of red. He started class by taking attendance, and introduced Hiiragizawa Eriol. He told him he could sit in any available seat. He of coarse sat behind me. I asked Eriol what class he had next, he said Social Studies. "I see you all mourning" I joked. Syaoran was listening and shot a smiling Eriol a death glare. I mentioned that from lunch after all my classes are with Syaoran, knowing he'd blush. We chatted till the teacher gave us a warning to stop talking. After that class was uneventful and soon ended. 

I walked with Eriol and Syaoran to Social Studies. I gave Syaoran a quick kiss on the cheek and ran into class. There isn't anyone in this class I'm really friends with besides Eriol who again stood in front of the class waiting for the teacher. So I quickly sat in my seat with a few people asking me about Syaoran, till the teacher came in. He introduced Eriol to the class and had him sit in front of me. He sat in his seat and said hello to me, then he turned and payed attention to our teacher. 

The class soon ended and Eriol and I went to find Tomoyo. She was at her locker and once we found her I went and got my lunch and was surprised to see Syaoran in front of me. I gave him a hug grabbed my lunch; then I dragged him to lunch. We ate quietly, and then left a few minutes early so I could grab my project out of my locker. When he noticed it he started asking me about it. But I refused to tell him anything. We went to drawing together, and sat at our table. When I walked in a few familiar faces from the club greeted me with a "good job and that was awesome." Our teacher walked in and shortly asked anyone if they had their project roughly ready and wanted to share a few people raised their hands including Syaoran and I, we looked at each other, then the teacher. She called on two students then the two of us. 

The first student was some girl her picture was a big home, with people all around it. She explained that it was her family that was most important to her. 

The second student was a boy that drew the foot ball team saying it was an important time in his life when he grew, made, friends and got head trauma. (I'd have to agree there)

Next was me, I was very nervous about opening my picture but I had to. It was the symbol of the Clow enlarged as the background, and there was a wolf pup in the center with a star above his head, as well as the sketched faces of my brother, father, Tomoyo and Eriol, scattered around the outsides. My teacher complimented me and asked me to explain it. I felt Syaoran's eyes on me and my drawing. 

Sakura_: Well the symbol in the background represents a big event and time in my life that changed me. These are pictures of the most important people to me, and who've always been there for me in the past, Tomoyo, My dad, my brother Touya and Eriol._ (I explained pointing to each one.) _The wolf represents the person I love more than anything, He guides my star and gives me strength. I know my picture represents a couple of things that are important to me. And all though it is true. It's really how all these things revolve around the one I love. The little wolf. _(I finished with a face so red I looked like a cherry.)

Teacher: _Miss. Kinomoto, may I take your artwork?_ (I handed it to her.) _We have an art show here every year and I want this peace to be in it. Usually it takes a couple of assignments before students have pieces that they're comfortable with._ (Her compliment made me turn even redder if that was humanly possible.)

The final student was Syaoran. He was staring at me when he showed his artwork. It was a large and very beautifully detailed cherry blossom tree, with a detailed young boy leaning against it. (You could almost see his messed up and tousled hair in the picture.) It was night because there was a moon behind the tree. There was one star that was a little bigger than the others were and the boy was staring right at it. Our teacher was at a loss; it was so detailed and beautiful. His cheeks were a noticeable hue of pink. 

Teacher: _Why don't you explain it for us Li._

Syaoran: _This just shows one thing. Only one thing in this world is important to me and that's the person I love. She's my star my love, my reason for being..._(Here. He said in a low whisper I almost didn't catch it but I did.) _The star in the sky and the tree the young boy's leaning on represents the most important person in my life._ (His voice was filled with such emotion I thought he was going to cry.)

Teacher: _That is so sweet. Syaoran may I put your picture in the art show too? It's so beautiful._

Syaoran: _Sure._ (He said as we all took our seat.) 

The bell rang and we quickly left the room still red. We slowed our pace to a walk. I stopped and hugged him tightly and kissed him. "Thank-you, you know my picture was about you," I asked as I took his hand in mine and kissed it gentle. He blushed "yes I did, mine was about you too" "I know" I blushed. I just smiled at him and kept walking towards our next class. I pulled him into the class and since we were early not that many people had arrived yet. 

I sat at my seat and he sat at the piano. I was just staring at him till someone disrupted me. Rika and Minako were waving their hands in front of my now reddened face. They just laughed and took their seats. I noticed that Tomoyo was missing so I asked Usagi where she was she said that chorus was a half class for you and every other day she had her Instrumental class. Class soon started and we did warm-ups. Our teacher told us he wanted to try a little activity he wanted to have us split up into groups of two or three and pick a song he'd give us till Friday to have memorized and down, and we'd have to sing it. "And, I'll be playing the piano so you can either watch or go to study hall that day Syaoran" he announced rather loudly. All of my friends got in a big circle and were deciding who was going to work with whom. 

I went over to our teacher   
Sakura: _Can Syaoran be in a group, to give a sound variety?_

Teacher: _If he wants to, but most likely he won't. But you can ask if you'd like._

Sakura_: What about Tomoyo? Is she going to miss this activity, or is she going to be thrown in someone's group every other day? _

Teacher: _If you'd like you can tell Miss, Daidouji about the project and she can join a group of her choice or choose to skip this, it's only for fun and practice._

Sakura: _Thank-you._

I left our teacher, and carefully approached a group of girls whom were trying to get Syaoran to be in their group. 'They must have heard me ask' I thought to myself. They finally left and I approached him with my face already turning red. 

Sakura: _Hi Syaoran. How are you?_

Syaoran: _Good now_ (He said with a sly smirk.) _What can I do for ya? _

Sakura: _Actually I wanted to ask you a favor but you probably won't want to since you don't have to._

Syaoran: _You want me to be in your group, right? _

Sakura: (I slowly nodded my head) _Yea, I did. But you don't have to if you don't want to. _

Syaoran: (He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him.) _Sakura I'd do anything for you even sing. _(He smirked) _This just means you owe me._ (He whispered in a seductive tone.)

Sakura: _You will. _(I squeaked, as I hugged him, momentarily I was in a class full of girls who for the most part were in love with Syaoran. I quickly jumped back and turned bright red I quickly returned to my seat.) 

The teacher called us back to our seats he started to go through the list to see who wanted to work together. Minako asked me last minute if I wanted to work with them but I declined. Finally my name was called. "Who will you be working with?" "Syaoran Li, and maybe Tomoyo Daidouji" he sighed but agreed. Soon the bell rang and Syaoran and I left for English followed by Mina and Usa. We all walked into English and sat at our desks. I again found myself staring at Syaoran but was distracted when I saw a hand in front of my face I looked to see Tomoyo and Chiheru in front of me. They just laughed at me and went to their seats. Ms. Izumi came in and started talking about her vacation and things that had happened. Then she introduced Eriol to the class. And had him sit a few desks over from me. "Long time no see" he whispered as he passed by me. I kind of zoned out again. "Class today I want you to start work on your partner project. It's going to be presented in a few days." She said as I snapped back into attention. I heard everyone groan, then we worked on our project a little more. 

Sakura: _I think you should come over after school and we can finish this up._

Syaoran: _I have to all my stuffs still there._

Sakura: (Blushes) _Oh_ _yeah. Well it's settled then._

Syaoran: _Mhmm._ (He nodded) 

Sakura: _I hate oral presentations._

Syaoran: _Really?_

Sakura: _Yes I hate talking in front of everyone._

Syaoran: _Why?_

Sakura: _I just do._

Syaoran: _I see._

The class ended and all of my friends and I were on our way home. Slowly our group dissipated till it was just Syaoran and I. When we were walking alone I grabbed his hand and held it tightly he blushed a little and we walked the rest of the way hand in hand. We arrived at my house got a snack and went up to my room to work on our project. I got out the hundreds of questions that Syaoran answered and did my paper. I finished in about an hour and a half and then I just lay on my bed while Syaoran finished working on his and just watched him. He kept looking up at me and just smiling at me. 'I'm so damn lucky' I said in my mind. He looked at me again, "Why? I'm the lucky one." I blushed and told him to never mind. He went back to writing his paper. I had just dozed off when I felt something land on me. I looked up to see Syaoran on top of me with an evil glint in his eye. He then tickled me relentlessly till I gave up. After his little attack, he thought he should get going home. I unwillingly agreed; he got his stuff all together and I walked him home. He didn't want me to but he didn't have much choice. After a short silent walk we arrived at Syaoran's apartment building. He put down his stuff and gave me a hug, and a kiss.   
  
Syaoran: _Thank-you Sakura. I had a great vacation._

Sakura: _No problem, I'm glad I invited you._

Syaoran: _It really means a lot to me._ (He said his voice becoming full emotion)

Sakura: (I gave him a concerned look) _You know you can come over anytime you want, day or night. I love spending time with you._

Syaoran: _Me too._ (Hugged me tightly) _Thank you so much._ ('I was so afraid I'd be alone. But now I have you please don't leave me alone.' He was whispering in his mind.)

Sakura: (My eyes got wide.) 'He's so sad' (I thought to my self. I hugged him tightly in return) _I'll never let you go Syaoran, I'll never leave you. _

Syaoran: _I Love You Sakura._

Sakura: _I Love You too Syaoran._

Syaoran let go of me, and stepped back a half step away from me. He had a few little tears running down his cheeks his bangs were in his eyes. I wiped away the tears carefully and brushed his brown locks out his eyes. His beautiful amber eyes were glowing, making them even more intense. I smiled at him and he blushed. 

Syaoran: _I'm sorry Sakura, it's just…_

He was silenced when my finger covering his lips. 

Sakura_: It's ok Syaoran. I'm glad I know how you feel. I will never leave you. It would be too hard and I love you so much._

He took my cheek in his hand and lovingly rubbed it as I pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back. I looked into his eyes and gave him one more kiss before I unwillingly separated from him.

Sakura: _How about this, some weekends you can stay over and we can hang out?_ (I asked hopeful.)

Syaoran: _Sure._

Sakura: _Yay! Well I really had better get home. I'll see you tomorrow._ (I waved as I ran towards my home)

Syaoran: (He waved to me as I ran away.) _Bye, Ying Fa._

He yelled as I was leaving but I had to hurry home so I didn't stop to ask, "I'll ask him tomorrow." I told myself. I got home and went up to my room to get all my work for the next day all ready. I noticed a book out of the corner of my eye. It was my Diary. I hadn't written in that for a while I thought to my self as I grabbed it and sat on the bed. 

Natsukashii Diary 

I haven't written in you since Dec 21st. It's already Jan. A lot's happened since the last time I wrote in you talking about my day with Syaoran. I DID IT! I told Xiao-lang how I feel about him. And my little heart wasn't broken because he loves me too. I'm still ecstatically happy about that. I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM! He even gave me a beautiful locket. It's very special to me. I've only taken it off to show Tomoyo, Eriol, Rika, and Ami. (Oh my god. I can't believe Tomoyo is engaged to Eriol. I know they won't actually get married till they at least graduate high school, but still the thought that she is definitely going to merry him it's so sweet. I know they'll last. They're great together. The only thing I don't like about the pair is that they enjoying torturing Syaoran and I in some way. I'm so happy for them.)

I'm so nervous about our presentation in a few days. But I'm so happy. A few girls have given me looks and said something's but nothing to bad, only a little incident with Mei Kidokawa which I won't get into. 

My brother took the news about as well as I expected but he gave in and decided to give Syaoran another chance. I'm so unbelievable happy have I mentioned that already. My dad loves, him, my brother's getting along with him my friends like him too. We had to do a project for drawing, about something that's important to us. It was a lot of important focused on one really important thing. A little wolf, I don't think anyone got what it meant except of coarse Syaoran. He was looking at me intently the whole time. 'Xiao-lang means little wolf. And that's what he is my little wolf.' I'll stop gushing about my new boyfriend who just happens to be the most perfect guy on this whole planet. 

Only one thing is still on my mind though when I walked him home, he gave me a hug before he went in and he was whispering in his mind. He seemed so sad. He was asking me not to leave him. I told him that I never would. The poor guys been alone since he was shipped her at the age of 9. The only time he lived with someone was the short time Meilin was here and she was a little annoying. I just hope Syaoran's ok. Also he called me Ying Fa, and I wonder why? Anyway, I'll write lata.

~Sakura=)

Syaoran

I entered my apartment and sighed. 'How could I let my emotions go like that. "Man Sakura what do you do to me?" I sighed to myself. "If it was anyone else I would have been humiliated, but also if it was anyone else my emotions wouldn't have come out." I unpacked all my stuff and noticed the Journal Eriol gave me for Christmas. I looked at the first page and reread the little blurb. I hated to admit it but it was nice. I turned the page and looked at it was blank the last time I looked at it. But now it had writing on it. 

Hey Syaoran

I bet you're sad about not being able to stay with Sakura longer. But not to worry you'll see her and now you know her heart will always be yours and vice versa. I'm so happy for you cute little descendent. Well I'll see you tomorrow.

Eriol

I sigh, "I don't think I should write in it anything personal in this. I said out loud as I grabbed my journal and opened it. 

Journal Jan1

I can actually say I love life, and I love Sakura. She's so great I love her so much. And she loves me back that's the great part. She loved the necklace that I got her and I absolutely love what she got me. Even though she could have givin' me a stick and I probably would have treasured it. She got me a beautiful sword that belonged to the Li-clan thousands of years ago. It's incredible beautiful and well maintained. It's an excellent sword, she also got me a ring. On a chain because she knew id don't really wear jewelry. It had a small stone that was half-pink and half-green and where they met was a light golden color. And she had it engraved all around. (You are close to my heart no matter where you are. I love You always, Sakura" I read as I played with the ring around my neck.) Both the ring and the sword are the most special gifts I've ever received. 

And soon I have to do an oral presentation on the girl I love. I'm not at all nervous about the presentation but I am nervous about the fact that it's about her. What if I say something wrong and embarrass both of us. Well it's not that far away I'll just have to see what happens.

She walked me home today as much as I didn't want her to. I didn't want her to have to walk home alone. I was just so happy to have her in my life and that she let me stay with her over vacation, and that she's now my girlfriend. I didn't want to be alone, I've been alone since I was 5 and my mother gave me to Wei to train and raise and I don't want to leave Sakura. And I don't want her to leave me. She' my whole world. I really don't know what I'm thinking. I write later.

~Syaoran

That's chapter 18 of Written I hope you enjoyed. Keep the reviews and comments coming. I like hearing what you wonderful readers think of my story. The next chapter will be up soon so stay tuned. 


	19. WRITTEN: Sakura and Eriol's fun a snowy ...

S.M: This story has taken on a life of it's own. When I started it I expected 5-7 chapters at the most not almost 20. But I think this stories flowing pretty well. But it will end in the next chapter or two I promise. And to everyone who's reviewed my story so far. Thank you for the reviews, comments, and tips on how to improve. I try to add them in where I can. I hope you like chapter 19 of Written. 

As always I don't own Card Captor Sakura, Sailor Moon or any of the other show characters that have been mentioned. 

Well I hope you like, On with the story. 

Written 

Ch19

'Eriol and Sakura's fun, a wet snowy day'

Natsukashii Diary

It's the 2nd of January, another good day. I wasn't as early to school as I have been and Syaoran was already there when I walked in school. He was at his locker, I came up from behind him and said hi to him, I also asked him about him calling me Ying Fa. He said it was kind of a nickname he'd always secretly had for me. It meant my name in Chinese, Cherry blossom. I blushed. He asked if it was alright that he called me that. And I said it was, but only if he let's me call him Xiao-lang. He grabbed me by the waist and hugged me "Only you" he whispered in my ear. I giggled then we headed to homeroom. As uneventful as always, next was math. For some reason a voice came over the intercom calling Eriol and I down to the office. We went and on our way I noticed he was taking his sweet time. "Why are you walking so slowly I asked him. He just gave me his evil smile. I knew he was up to something so I asked him about it. 

"We don't really have to go to the office do we?" he just kept on smiling. Soon I noticed Syaoran and Tomoyo in front of us. I gave Eriol one more look and called to them. "Xiao-lang, Tomoyo where are you guys going?" It seems they too got called to the office. We all looked at Eriol who just shrugged and all of a sudden the fire alarms and sprinklers went off. We ran to the office then out of the building. Eriol was just laughing. I started to reprimand him but he gave me an utterly evil glare "I don't think you want me to bring up poor harry do you" he whispered luckily only I heard (Inside Joke). I turned red and looked away. We quickly rejoined Xiao-lang and Tomoyo. We finally got him to shut everything off after an hour of freezing. When we got back into school it was lunchtime. I went to my locker and got my food and quickly rejoined my friends. When we got in the café all anyone was talking about was how the sprinklers went off for an hour. Some how that got my mind thinking. It looked like it was raining in here the floors are still wet. What if it really did rain in here that would be kind of funny, well it's winter so what if it snowed. That's the idea that got me started. 

I asked fiery to quickly go through the halls and dry the water that was left on the floor, and when it was done it returned. I got out a small piece of notebook paper and wrote on it.

Eriol, You're not so hot.

Is all I wrote. I closed my eyes and concentrated my thought. I knew both Eriol and Syaoran knew I was doing something, but Eriol chose to ignore it. Syaoran just stared at me I could sense it. I asked the snow card to storm over Eriol's head then slowly spread over the school and lessen its intensity. When I tell you. I also asked move to put this note in Eriol's hand. It did as I asked and as he was looking up at me I set snow loose. It started snowing furiously over Eriol's head then slowly grew in size and lessened in strength. Till it was a light dusting, everyone was in shock and Eriol just looked at me his evil smile crossing his lips. "Good job" he mouthed. The students started playing and teachers were so stunned they didn't stop them, it was really fun. We all had a snowball fight and even Syaoran joined in after being hit with 3 snowballs 1 from Eriol and 2 from myself. The teachers had tried to get the students to leave but it wasn't' working all though it was a blast I called the snow card back. I had just missed drawing and most of chorus. Since the snow had stopped the students slowly started to leave. After the school was finally evacuated I went back in by myself and used fiery again. I asked it to clear away all the snow and within minutes all the snow was gone and was dry as a bone. I looked out at all of the student's 'there are to many' I thought to my self, "Release" I commanded light swirled around me and my star wand came forth. "Erase their memory of what has just taken place. Erase Card" the jester came out and flowed over everyone. Then returned. I felt a little faint but not to bad. I just leaned against a wall for a moment. I heard Syaoran and Eriol coming towards me as everyone once again entered the school. I got to my feet and waved to them but I tripped, or fainted something like that. I opened my eyes again and I was in the nurse's office. I sat up and quickly got out of bed. And wandered out of her office. I looked at my watch and saw it was almost the end of the say so I wandered to English in a daze. Ms. Izumi greeted me and asked if I was ok. I noticed the worried looks from Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo, as well as my other friends. I wobbled to my seat and sat down we were just working in the projects so I put my head down not hearing Syaoran talking to me. But, a bell woke me up. I raised my head groggily to see the class leaving the room. Syaoran was standing next to me. (Isn't that so sweet?J he extended his hand to me and helped me up. I was still a little groggy so I tripped forward but he caught me. He guided me to my locker I grabbed my stuff and we headed to my house. Luckily no one was home or my dad would have been angry with me. He brought me up to my room and tucked me into bed that's all I can remember. 

I woke up hours later and had to write my day down. But I'll tell more later.

~Sakura

Journal Jan 2

Today was fun until the end of the school day. I got to school expecting to see Sakura but didn't. So I went to my locker and she came up behind me shortly after and said hi, she asked me Why I called her Ying Fa yesterday. I blushed and told her it was a secret name I've had for her for a while, and that meant sakura, Cherry blossom in Chinese. And I asked if it was ok if I called her that. She said it was as long as she could call me by my real name Xiao-lang. I told her that only she could. She was happy and we walked to homeroom. Nothing interesting occurred. Next was Social Studies, early on in the class a voice came over the intercom and asked for Tomoyo and I to go to the office we both looked at each other and got our stuff together. We started walking towards the office when I heard some calling Tomoyo and I. we turned and saw Sakura and Eriol behind us. 

Something was up I doubt that there was any reason for all 4 of us to have to go to the office. As I was thinking that the fire alarm and the sprinklers started going off. We ran to the office and then ran out of the building. (We didn't want to get blamed for it somehow) Sakura and Eriol were a little slower than Tomoyo and I so we slowed and waited for them. They had a little argument about something but once she saw me she stopped talking. And quickly dragged Eriol over to us. I forget about it because I was cold. After an hour or so of yelling at him Eriol finally shut off the alarms and the sprinkler. And we went back inside just in time for lunch. 

We all went to get our stuff out of our locker and sat down in the café. I sat across from Sakura next to Rika, Tomoyo and Eriol. I was eating and I felt this weird sense. I looked at Sakura and her eyes were closed. I then looked at Eriol and he too was looking at Sakura. I tried to hear what she was thinking all I got was fiery, and snow. I can only imagine what she's up to. I ignored her till I noticed a cold feeling coming over me. I looked and it was snowing on Eriol hard but the snow cloud was growing in size but weakening in force. Till it seemed to cover the whole school but was just an accumulating dusting. 

Everyone was playing in the snow and having snowball fights. I was just trying to stay out of it till Sakura and Eriol hit me with snowballs I had to get them back. By the time it was about the middle of last period she returned the snow card and we all slowly went outside of the building. Once everyone was out she went back in and used fiery again to melt the snow. And she also called her wand I could tell by a distinct surge of energy. Eriol and I went back in to see if she was ok. She was leaning against the wall but appeared ok till she tried to walk. She fainted but I caught her, and brought her to the nurse's office. She just had me put her on one of the beds she said I could stay for a while but I had to get back to what was left of class. I unwillingly left and returned to English. We just worked on that stupid project. There was only 15 minutes left when Sakura walked in still looking very tired. I gave her a worried look when she sat down. I saw her head fall to the desk but since we were both done with the project I let her sleep 'She's such an angel when she's asleep.' I thought to myself. Soon the bell rang bringing me out of my thoughts; I started getting my stuff together. I saw she was slowly waking up and confused. I offered my hand to help her to her feet. She took it but when she was standing she tripped back into my arms I blushed but helped her to her feet. I took her arm but helped her back to her locker. She got her stuff and I walked her home. We got into her house and I helped her up to her room. I put her books on her desk, and tucked her into bed. She sighed as she fell asleep I sat down next to her for a little while and just watched her sleep. "She's so beautiful" I said to myself I gave her a kiss on her cheek and then quietly left for my apartment. Today was quite a day.

~Syaoran

Natsukashii Diary,

It's FRIDAY!!! The day the presentations start in English. Today was such a weird day. I'll start from my weird dream I don't think this one meant anything it was just weird. 

DREAM

First of all I was at a circus, (and I hate circus'.) I was alone with Yue and out of no where my brother and Yuki ran out of a tent dressed as a clown and a penguin. The penguin had a violet purple body with a pink and purple body. And the clown looked like a 2-year-old had drawn him it was freaky. Tomoyo and Eriol were on a trapeze wearing one of Tomoyo's creations. And Syaoran was standing on one of those clowns that you punch then they bounce back up, but it looked like Meilin. And all he was wearing was a strategically placed leaf. I was then up in front of a classroom full of students. And I was sweating like a pig, and I melted. Everyone just laughed. No one was worried or tried to help. They just laughed. 

END DREAM

And that's how I woke up to the sound of people laughing. I looked at my clock and realized that if I didn't get up and dressed I'd be very late to school. I grabbed a uniform and threw it on, brushed my teeth and tossed on my skates I opened my door and booked it down the street. But I wasn't really paying attention and I ran into someone and ended up on top of them. I looked under me still not moving and saw Syaoran under me I blushed and asked him why he wasn't at school already. He said he wanted to walk with me. I blushed brighter, and brighter still when I realized I was still on top of him. I quickly got up and helped him to his feet. We weren't that far from school by now so we walked quickly and made it just in time. We got there and in my locker and we walked in homeroom just in time for the bell to ring. We quickly made our way to our seats. I was still tired to I put my head on my desk and ended up falling asleep till the bell rang. I lifted my head to see all my friends giving me a weird look, and Syaoran blushing bright red. 

I got up and ran to my next class, which was math and quickly sat, in my seat, which was next to Eriol and behind Ami. I asked Ami why everyone was looking at me oddly when I woke up. It wasn't like they've never seen me asleep in school before. Ami blushed slightly and continued to tell me why. I was so shocked by what I said I turned as red as a cherry. She told me I was talking in my sleep. She said I was saying "Oh Syaoran I want you now, You're one sexy B****, I love you, don't leave and other things like that. Eriol had since come in and was listening to our conversation. When I was done turning all the colors of the rainbow I said hi to him. He said hi then returned to whatever he was writing. 

That class flew by and then it was off to science Syaoran seemed to be a little nervous about something but he didn't say or think what. I just kept giving him concerned looks the whole period and he kept smiling at me, his rare smile that only I had the pleasure of seeing. But soon Science came and went. I didn't really get to talk to Syaoran. 

Now onto social studies, I was so tired I kept feeling myself drifting off. But every time my eyes closed for more than 10 seconds I felt what felt like some one zapping me on the behind. And when I'd look over at Eriol he'd give me this innocent smile, which I knew, meant he was guilty. He kept doing it the whole period. But finally I got way past annoyed with his antics and raised my voice at him. "WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP IT" I turned to face the front of the class being a bright red color and having everyone staring at me. And continued to pay attention. The bell rang shortly after thank god. I left class and headed for my locker to grab my lunch. 

I ran into Rika so she came along with me. I asked her how Yoshi was, she said he was doing well, had a cold though. Poor Rika's been in love with him since she was 9 and her parents were dead set against her happiness. (I'm not saying I disagree when we were 9 Yoshi was at least 21. That's12 years older than us. Well my mom and dad were the same way.) But they are finally accepting that if she wants to be with him they aren't going to stop her. They don't want her to run away and do something stupid. So her and her parents made a compromise till they trusted her former teacher more. They eventually accepted it and even somewhat began to like him. So she's been so much happier since, and I'm glad. 

We got in the café and found our friends. I sat next to Syaoran giving him a hug and he of coarse blushed. We chatted and ate then it was our next. I got to sit with him in chorus but besides that nothing happened till English so I'm going to skip ahead. 

I had just walked into class and I was already nervous. "Don't pick me, Don't pick me" I chanted since I first walked onto the room. I sat at my desk and got all of my stuff out. I sat there and stared at the board till Ms. Izumi came in. "Class today were going to start our presentations. If you're call the person you did will come here and stand and you will give your presentations. On by one she called people up and they did their 10-15 minute presentation on whom ever. I kinda zoned out till it was Madison susaki's turn. He was Tomoyo's partner. He rambled on about Tomoyo for about 20 minutes the teacher had to make him stop. She then asked Tomoyo if there's anything she wanted to add. Tomoyo looked right at Eriol and spoke. "There is one thing I would like to add. I'm the happiest girl in the world. Because after I graduate I'm going to be Mrs. Hiiragizawa. Yep I'm Eriol's Fiancée." She announced proudly with an evil smirk. Some of the girls in class nearly died but tried to hide it. There was only time for maybe 2 more so I figured I was safe but that wasn't the case. The next name she called "Kinomoto Sakura" Syaoran and I went up in front of the class. He just stood there and I started to babble about Syaoran. 

Presentation:

__

Hello, Li Syaoran was my partner. His birthday is July 13, his favorite class is P.E. and Math, his least favorite class is Japanese, his favorite color is Green, he likes the Peony, His favorite food is Dim sum and chocolate his least favorite is Konnyaku. 

__

He is a very handsome, athletic, nice, and caring person. Some may not really know that because he tends to stick with his close friends. 'Which I happen to be one of' (I added smugly.) _He moved here from Hong Kong back when he was 8 but since he was home schooled for a few years he didn't attend Tomoeda Elementary till he was almost 10, with some of us back in 4th grade. He has a mother and 4 sister's back home. When he lived here, he was with his butler Wei; he was a really nice person. He also has good taste in jewelry._ (I laughed)

_When I started this project Syaoran and I had grown apart. We haven't really been friends since 6th grade. And a few days before the project was assigned we had a little fight and I really didn't want to be in the same class with him never mind his partner for such a project._ (Emotion kind of built and a few tears fell but I got them before anyone noticed that is except Syaoran.) _But we eventually were forced to talk. And I'm glad we did, because it helped me clear up something's. _

My opinion has changed greatly towards him. I've always respected him even when he was a big jerk towards me. But now that I know even more about him I feel really close to him and have more respect for him. He is one of my closest and dearest friends. And I wouldn't trade him for the world.

I had finished my dreaded report rather easily with only a bright red face and an equally red boyfriend. I wonder how he feels about some of the things I said. I'm sure he'll tell me.

When I sat at my seat I put my head on my desk giving my cheeks a chance to cool off. Ms. Izumi told us that the next person would be the last person of the day. She picked someone then called the name, Li Syaoran. Of coarse I said to myself. 

We again walked up to the front of the classroom. And I just stood there, while he talked. 

He started his presentation anyone could see he was nervous. He told a little about my family and I. He talked about how he was happy I was his partner and that we're friends again. He also said his opinion of me only improved. And that he feels bad about the way he treated me when we were little. And that I'm very important to him.

Diary

The class clapped then we both returned to our seats red as beats. Students kept eyeing us with dreamy eyes. Shortly after we sat down the bell rang and I let out a breath of relief. I got all my stuff together and ran to my locker then met Syaoran and all my friends out side of school. They hassled us but they soon left it alone and we just walked chatting about random things. We again split up into our separate ways and went home. Syaoran and I walked to my house but he had a lot of homework so he had to go home. He gave me a kiss and left for his apartment. And that was my day. 

~Sakura

Journal Jan 5th

It's Friday and with the exception of getting to see Sakura and the presentations in English today was pretty boring. 

This mourning I was going to straight to school but I decided to go by Sakura's house, figuring even she had to be at school by then. As I was asking I felt someone crash into me. I looked to see Sakura on top of me. She asked me why I was there and no tat school already I told her I was gong to see if she'd left yet. And since she obviously hadn't we walked together that is after she got off of me and helped me up. We made it to school and she had to go to her locker we made it just in time for homeroom. We went to our seats and Sakura fell asleep. But she was talking in her sleep. I listened closely and so did everyone else around her. I blushed when I heard what she was mumbling. "Oh Syaoran I want you now, You're one sexy B****, I love you, don't leave me, I need you, windy and water protect him." I was taken aback by the last thing she said 'she's said that before, in a dream she had the first night I was at her house' I thought to myself. 

My blushing was still noticeable but not as bad. The bell rang and she woke up and saw all of us staring at her she asked why but no one said anything. We all went to our classes. Nothing eventful happened in them, except it was weird it was like I could still feel windy and watery around me. But I didn't know why. I ignored it and the day dragged on I saw Sakura again in Science but I didn't get to talk to her much. 

Nothing happened the next period so it was onto lunch. Sakura wasn't at her locker when I went by so I just went to the café and sat with my friends. A few girls passed by and giggled and some commented that Sakura and I were the cutest couple in the whole school. I blushed and thanked them then continued to eat my lunch. Sakura came in with Rika and sat next to me and gave me a hug. 

Lunch soon ended and we went to our next classes. Drawing was boring, and we didn't do anything in chorus because the teacher was absent, the only good thing about that is Sakura was able to sit with me. Then it was on to English. 

Ms. Izumi started randomly calling up people. She called up Tomoyo's partner and she came out with the news that she was Eriol's fiancée. It was rather funny. I thought I was going to get away for today and neither Sakura nor I were going to get called on, but I spoke to soon. The second to last name called was Sakura Kinomoto. We went up to the front of the room and she began to talk about me. It was so embarrassing hearing her saying those nice things about me which I didn't feel I deserved. Then she talked a little bit about my childhood with Wei. She also said that she didn't want to be my partner at first because of what I said about her, and I don't blame her. And she said that we were once friends but we grew apart. She also said that she's respected me despite the way I've treated her. And she respects me more now. We both sat down reddened and Ms. Izumi said that there was time for one more. And it just had to be me. We both got up and walked to the front of the class. 

Presentation:

__

Hello, Sakura was my partner. She's was born on April 1. Her favorite class is P.E. and music, and her least favorite class is Math, She's on the cheerleading team, her favorite color are Pink and white, Her favorite flower is the Cherry blossom, Her favorite food is Omelet with fried rice and noodles, her least favorite food is Konnyaku. She also makes the best pancakes.

She's athletic, energetic, smart, kind and beautiful what's their not to like about her. (I started to blush when I noticed Sakura was too.) _She's lived here her whole life, with her Father and older brother. _

When I first found out that she was my partner for this project I was happy. I've always thought of her as a friend even though we had grown apart after 5th grade. I remember when I first started going to Tomoeda Elementary I was so mean and just plain cruel towards Sakura. But no matter how unkind I was she was always so sweet to me. And deep down I respected her and knew she had potential but I just couldn't admit it. (I felt a small smile as well as a blush rise on my cheeks as I heard her whispering words of love through her mind.)_ She's a very strong and sweet person, who only wants to see others happy. _

My opinion of her has only improved. After spending time with her working on this project I've learned a little about her. And I feel truly blessed to be friends with this wonderful cherry blossom. She's so sweet, caring, and helpful to everyone she meets. She is not in anyway the weakling I thought she was. She has become single handedly the most important person to me. And I'm glad we'll always be friends. (I could feel the heat as it rose to my cheeks.)

The bell finally rang and we all went to get our stuff out of our lockers and met in front of the school. Everyone teased Sakura and I but they soon didn't care anymore. And we split in our own separate directions. I walked Sakura home but because I had a lot of homework I gave her a kiss and went home. And that was the end of my good day.

That's the end of Ch 19 Written I hope you all liked it. Keep on reviewin' and let me know.


	20. WRITTEN: The end only leads to back a ne...

S.M: _Today were going to have a little party to celebrate the end of Written. Yes after so long this story is coming to an end._

Gene: _Hey long time no see._

S.M: _Hey Gene, want to stay for my little party?_

Gene: _Sure, Who is coming?_

S.M: _everyone who did a disclaimer for me and some friends._

Gene: _Cool. Well I'll be right back._

The doors open and first group of people come in. 

S.M: _HelloYu-gi, Eriol, Tomoyo, Touya, Yuki, Joe and Yolie. Right this way. _

S.M: _Yolie, Where's Ken?  
_Yolie: _We broke up so I'm here with Joe_

Some more guests come. 

S.M: _Hello Takato, Matt, Helios, Meimi, and Asuka._

Takato: _Hey Serenity, how are you? Is that kid here?_

S.M: _What kid? _

The one you chased for hours the last I was here.

S.M: _don't know._

Helios_: you know if Chibi-usa's going to be here?_

S.M: _I don't know Mamoru's coming so maybe._

Gene enters. Serenity runs at him full speed and tackles him in a hug.

Gene: _I got you something as congratulations for finishing your story._

He handed Serenity some flowers. She hugged him again and the door again opened.

S.M: _Hi Neofire, Takeru, Naoko, Shiro, and Eina. Oh Mamoru I see you brought Usagi and Chibi-usa. Chibi-usa someone really wants to see you. Will you come with me?_

She follows Serenity who covers her eyes and unveils them to reveal Helios. She runs up to him and gives him a big hug. 

Chibi-usa & Helios: _Thank you Sere_

S.M: _Your very welcome._

The door opens revealing more guests. 

S.M: _Hello Gomamon, Sakura, Syaoran _(Wink, wink) _Takashi, Chiheru and Hikari. Here for Takeru, he's here somewhere._

Hikari: _Thanks_

Serenity M goes up onto a stage.

S.M: _I want to thank you all for doing the disclaimers in the past I really appreciate it you've all done wonderful jobs. _

And to all the readers I'm honored and humbled that you've read my story and liked it as much as you have. I want to thank you all who've given me reviews and comments on how to improve upon it. 

I still don't own the characters of Card Captor Sakura, Sailor Moon, OUTLAW STAR or any of the other characters, shows, or songs that have been mentioned or used in this story.

Looks around to see if Jim's going to pop out of anywhere and sure enough he does. "Seren…" She was right in front of him and grabbed him. She dragged him off stage. But stuck her head out to say.

S.M: _I hope you enjoy Ch20 of Written. Anyway, on with the story!!!_

Written 

Ch 20

'The end is only the beginning'

Natsukashii Diary,

It's Saturday I just wanted to remind myself of this feeling forever. The feeling of being with the man that I love Xiao-lang Li. 

He's intelligent, handsome, caring when it comes to me, sweet, fun, there are just so many things I love about him. 

His intense amber eyes the way he always looks like he has bed head but makes it look so good. The way he makes me feel when he hugs or kisses me, like I'm invincible. How no matter what the situation or the danger to himself he would do anything to protect me, even when we were rivals. I wish I had realized my feelings earlier. I would have had him so long ago. I'm going for a walk.

(Real)

I headed out of the house, it was a little cloudy but still nice, although it looked like it could rain any minute. But that didn't matter to me I love the rain. I walked down the street towards the park just enjoying the scenery. To be honest I'm not sure what made me decide to go to the park but I was on my way, and I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I saw the penguin slide and a small group of kids running off to play. There was a sakura tree that I loved to go sit in, it was big and full and always smelled so beautiful. I slowly climbed up the tree and stared off not really looking at anything. 

But I noticed something that caught my attention. It was a familiar faint green. It felt familiar, and I know I've sensed it before. I noticed it coming closer to the park, as it did I noticed the person the color was coming from. "Syaoran" I sighed both verbally and telepathically. "Sakura?" I heard someone ask in my mind. "Yea" I replied tiredly. "I don't see you" I told him to look up I saw him still looking around and finally he spotted me, and waved. I asked float to bring him up to the branch I was on without warning him. He was a little surprised, but he was soon in front of me. He just sat there and looked at me for a moment, as if he was contemplating some internal question. I spoke first trying to break into his thoughts.

****

Sakura: _How are you this morning Xiao-lang? _(We both blushed at the use of his real name)

****

Syaoran: _I'm not doing to well Sakura that's why I came out for a walk to do some thinking. What brings you out at such an early hour?_

****

Sakura: (I gave him a worried look) _I just woke up early, I was writing in my room and decided to come to the park. To be honest I don't know why, and on my way down here I got the feeling that something bad was going to occur._ (I watched Syaoran as I spoke his face looked saddened when I said that something bad was going to happen. But I brushed the thought aside for the moment and continued.) _I don't know what exactly. Remember your horoscope that warned you that girls would bring you misfortune? I do it was the day I got the move card. I thought it was kind of funny that is till your fiancée showed up she wanted to kill Tomoyo and I._

****

Syaoran: (His mood lightened a little.) _Yes I do. It was a rather bad day. But still nothing to compare with today. _(His somber attitude returning)

****

Sakura: _What's wrong Syaoran, something's bothering you I know that I just can't tell what. _

****

Syaoran: _Sakura as much as it is killing me I have something I need to tell you._

****

Sakura: (Worry covered my expressions) _Xiao-lang_

****

Syaoran: _Remember that day before vacation when you were in the trees before school and you were watching me?_

****

Sakura: (Blushes faintly) _Yea._

****

Syaoran: _Well I was on the phone with my mother. We were having an argument. She wanted me to return to Hong Kong but I told her I wasn't. So she said she'd drop it for a while. Well she called me all vacation but since I was over your house and didn't bring my cell phone I didn't know. She assumed I purposely not answering my phone. She called me early this morning, and told me that I'm leaving tomorrow to go back to Hong Kong. I told her that I have you know and I don't want to leave you, and I don't want to be all alone._ (A few tears streaked his cheek.)

****

Sakura: _Oh_ (Was all I could manage.) _So I'll never see you again? _(I asked sadly, Not really wanting the reply)

****

Syaoran: _You'll see me again. I'll be allowed to come back at the earliest 6 years. But I won't really know till the time comes. _

****

Sakura: _I see._ (I carefully jumped to the ground.) _You want to hang out for the last time today? _(I yelled up trying to hide my hurt. I knew he really was worried about going home and leaving but there was something else too, I'm just not quite sure what.)

****

Syaoran: _Not our last time, but yes._ (He said as he jumped down. He quickly enveloped me in a hug. I hugged him back letting a few of my held tears fall.)

We walked out of the park and just walked around for a while. Holding hands just enjoying each other's presence. But it was getting late, so we headed for my house.

****

Sakura: (We slowly walked up to my doorway.) _Thanks for a fun afternoon. It was nice to just hang out._

****

Syaoran: (Blushes) _All we did was walk around. But I had a fun time too. Sakura there's something I need to tell you._

****

Sakura: _What?_

****

Syaoran: _Well the reason I've been so distracted since this morning well of coarse you already know I'm leaving. But… _

****

Sakura: _But what Syaoran?_

****

Syaoran: _Well my mother said that if I wanted I could bring someone back with me, to attempt to be happy at least for a little while._

****

Sakura: _Well why is that depressing you have so many people that would love to go to Hong Kong with you, and who will miss you terribly._ (Tears fell because of both bewilderment and sadness.)

****

Syaoran: (Takes my hand and forces me to look at him) _There is only one person I want to come with me. But I am afraid she will not because she won't want to leave her family and friends for such a long time._ (Little tears fall)

****

Sakura: _Oh I see. I would love to go back with you but I can't leave everyone here. Plus I'm sure you're mother and Meilin wouldn't be to pleased to see me, especially Meilin._

****

Syaoran: _I- I understand. That's why it's been bothering me all day. Will you see me off at the airport?_ (He asked with hope in his voice) 

****

Sakura: (I gave him a tight hug) _Of coarse I will. What time is your flight?_

****

Syaoran: _At 8:00 in the morning. _

****

Sakura: _Well then, I'll be there at 7:00._ (I said with a weak smile.) 

****

Syaoran: _You've better because there's something I want to give you._

****

Sakura: _OK_ (I gave him a final hug and told him I'd better get inside, he nodded and kissed me once more before he left.) 

I stepped inside and broke into sobs. I dragged myself into the living room and curled into a ball on the couch. There was no controlling my tears. "I'll never see him again" I whispered to myself making me cry harder. 

I was startled when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and through tear blurred eyes I saw my father in front of me. I tried to wipe away my tears but my eyes were to red to hide.

He sat down on the couch next to me. And just looked at me for a moment before he spoke.

****

Mr. K: _Sakura honey, what's wrong?_

****

Sakura: _No- nothing dad._

****

Mr. K: _Sakura, I might believe you if you weren't crying._

****

Sakura: _I guess. Well- well its Syaoran._

****

Mr. K: _What has he done._ (His voice showing interest.)

****

Sakura: _Nothing it's just his mom's demanding that he go back home to Hong Kong. She called him and told him once before the vacation but he said he wasn't but now he doesn't have a choice._

****

Mr. K: _Oh I'm so sorry Sakura. When is he leaving?_

****

Sakura: _Tomorrow, I'm going to meet him at the airport to see him off. He said his mom said he could bring someone back to stay with him for a while. He said he only wanted me, but I'd miss you and my friends too much. And you probably wouldn't let me anyway it's so far away, and school and everything._

****

Mr. K: (Looked as though he was in thought) _Sakura there's something I should tell you. _

****

Sakura: (Sniffles) _what?_

****

Mr. K: _I got a chance to excavate at a new pyramid they've unearthed in Egypt. _

****

Sakura: _That's great._ (I said a little confused.)

****

Mr. K: _Well I'd be gone for a little more than a year and I was going to see if you could stay with Tomoyo because I didn't want to have to make Touya leave school to stay with you and I don't think you'd want that either. _(He said with a smirk) _So why don't you go with Syaoran, and stay for about a year, and if you want to come home sooner you can stay with Tomoyo._

****

Sakura: _But I'd miss my friends too much, and what about school and I don't know if Mrs. Li would want me to stay with her._

****

Mr. K: _If you'd rather be here with your friends than I understand. It'll be Tomoyo, Eriol and you remember. But I think Mrs. Li would love to meet you and if there isn't any room at there home I can pay for you to stay at an apartment near school. And I'm sure Syaoran would look after you. Plus you have magic to protect you. _

****

Sakura: _But I already told him 'No' what if I'm not able to get a ticket? _

****

Mr. K: _I'll buy you one right now if you'd really like to go, and you can surprise him. Would you? _

****

Sakura: (I looked at him puzzled for a minute, then smiled. I could only manage to nod for a minute) _Yes._

****

Mr. K: _Then I'll call right now. What time is his flight?_

****

Sakura: _8:00 in the morning._

****

Mr. K: _Ok go start your homework and I'll call._

With an overwhelming feeling of happiness, I ran up stairs and got started on my homework. About 10 minutes later my father yelled up to me. "Sakura get packed you have a flight at 8:00." "OK" I ran to the phone and dialed.

(Rings)

Person: _Hello Daidouji residents_ (A semi familiar voice said.)

Sakura: _Hello this is Sakura may I speak to Tomoyo?_

Eriol: _Hello my cute little daughter, Just a minute_.

Tomoyo: _Hello Sakura._

Sakura:_ Uh Tomoyo, I have something to tell you._

Tomoyo: (A worried look appeared) _What's the matter?_ (She asked her voice slightly concerned)

Sakura: _Tomorrow I'm going to be leaving for about a year._

Tomoyo: (Now puzzled) _Why?_

Sakura: _Well Syaoran has to go back, his mother commanded it. And he said that he was allowed to take one person to go with him. But I said I couldn't I'd miss my friends and my dad to much. _

Tomoyo: _Alright then why are you going, if you said you weren't?_

Sakura: _I told my dad about it then he told me he will be going to Egypt for a year, and that I was going to be staying with you. So he suggested that I go with Syaoran, and he bought me a ticket._

Tomoyo: _I see so you'll get to spend some time with him. That's great. I'll miss you. _

Sakura: _I'll miss you too. But you have to promise me to keep in touch. I will. Oh you know what you can do? Every now and then you can send me a video with everyone on it. And I'll write you often. _

Tomoyo: _You better_

Sakura: _I will. Tell Eriol I'll write him too, you know he'll want to keep in touch with his cute little descendent. _

Tomoyo: _Hehe, yeah. Wait can I bring you something?_

Sakura: _Sure come on over I'm just going to pack, call everyone and then call school._

Tomoyo: _Be right over._

We hung up and I got an idea if I use the party line it won't take me hours to call everyone. 

(The calls)

Person: _Hello._

Sakura: _can I talk to Minako?_

Person: _she's over Lasen Furuhata's._

Sakura: _Thanks I'll give him a call._

I hung up and called Mamoru's.

  
Sakura: _Hello is Mamoru there?_

Mamoru: _Yea, this is he._

Sakura: _Good can you hold on a second._

I put him on hold and then I called Rika,

Sakura: _Hi may I speak with Rika?  
_Person: _Sorry she's over Yoshi's._

Sakura: _Thank you I'll call her there._

Click back over to Mamoru.

Sakura: _Mamoru is Usa there?_

Mamoru: _Yea, you want to talk to her?  
_Sakura: _No can you hold on again._

Mamoru: _Yes_ (He sighed)

I tried Makoto next.

Naoko: _Hello Kino residence_.

Sakura: _Uhm, Hello may I speak to Mako?_

Naoko: _Sure thing, is this Sakura?_

Sakura: _Yes. Naoko??_

Naoko: _Yep. Ami's here too. We're going to the mall later. _

Sakura: _That's very good. I can get all three of you. Get Mako, and Ami, and hold on a second please._

I put them on hold with Mamoru and Usa. Then I dialed Mr. Terada. 

Mr. T: _Hello_

Sakura: _Hello Mr. Terada this is Sakura may I speak to Rika?_

Mr. T: _Hello Sakura, Yes you may._

Yells for her in the phone.

Rika: _Hello_

Sakura: _Hello Rika_

Rika: _Oh, hello Sakura._

Sakura: _I_ _need to tell you something, can you hold on though. _

Rika: _Sure_

I put her on hold with Mamoru, Usa, Mako, Ami, and Naoko. 'They're probably all talking, wondering why the hack I have them all n the phone. Next I call Chiheru.

Person: _Hello Mihara residence._

Sakura: _May I speak to Chiheru?_

Person: _Yep just one second._

Chiheru: _Hello_

Sakura: _Hi Chiheru. I need to tell you something but can you hold on for a minute._

Chiheru: _Sure._

I put her on hold then pushed the talk button. 

Sakura: 'Everyone thanks for being so patient I just need to call 2 more people and I'll tell you why I called you all.' I thought to myself. 

I pushed another button and continued to dial.

Lasen: _Furuhata residence this is Lasen._

Sakura: _Hi Lasen._

Lasen: _Oh, hi Sakura._

Sakura: _Can I talk to Mina?_

Lasen: _Sure._

Mina: _Hello Sakura_

Sakura: _Hey, I need to tell you something but can you hold on for a minute?_

Mina: _Sure._

I put her with everyone else and dialed on last number I took a minute since it was long distance.

Person: _Hello Yamazki residence_

Sakura: _Hello may I please talk to Takashi?_

Person: _I'm sorry he's_

"I'm home." A voice yelled in the background.

Person: _Wait a minute he just got home._

Sakura: _OK_

Takashi: _'Ello_

Sakura: _Hi Takashi._

Takashi_: Oh, Hello Sakura how are you doing. Syaoran told me about his leaving. He invited me but I can't go._

Sakura: _Great_

Takashi: _Huh??_

Sakura: _That's why I called everyone._

Takashi: (His eyes closed in confusion, but when aren't they.) _who else?  
_Sakura:_ I have a party line and I have everyone else on hold, will you wait a minute._

Takashi: _Ok._

Pushed the talk button again and everyone was busy chatting with each other. 

Sakura: _Hello, everyone still here?_

Usagi: _I'm here with Mamoru_ (She chirped)

Ami: _I'm here as well as Naoko and Mako._

Mako & Naoko: _Hi_

Mina: _Still here_

Chiheru: _Me too_

Takashi: _Hi Chiheru_

Rika: _I'm here too, Yoshi says hi to you guys._

Sakura: _Great you're all still here._

Naoko: _If you have something to tell us where's Tomoyo?_

Sakura: _She already…_

The doorbell rings. And I ran to get it.

Sakura: _Oh come in you can grab the other phone if you want. As I was saying she already knows plus she and Eriol are here._

Usagi: _What is it you want to tell us?_

Chiheru: _Yea, I'm dying over here, what is it?_

Sakura: _Well I just wanted to let all of you know since you're of my dear friends that I'll leaving tomorrow for around a year. I could come home sooner if I'd like to. _

Everyone was silent for a moment. 

Takashi: _Why?_

Sakura: _I think you already know, but I'll tell the rest of you. I'm going to Hong Kong._

Mamoru: _Why?_

Sakura: _Well my father's going to Egypt for a year to excavate some new pyramid. And I was invited by someone close to me who has to go back home. _

Takashi, Chiheru, Rika, and Naoko: _That's why_ (They all said in unison, knowing Syaoran is from Hong Kong. But it was lost on Mamoru, Usagi, Mina, Ami, And Mako)

Mako: _Why?_ (She asked confused that she didn't know what was going on)

Sakura: _I'm going to Hong Kong with Syaoran._

Again silence. 

Rika: _When are you leaving?_

Sakura: _The flights tomorrow at 8:00._

Mina: _Can I see you off?_

Sakura: _I'm sorry it wouldn't be good for anyone to see me off tomorrow._

Chiheru: _Ok_ (She sighed in a sad tone) 

Sakura: (Trying to think.) _But if you guys want to you can come by tonight. _

Usagi: _Really?_

Sakura: _Sure you can all come by if you want to._

Everyone was now talking saying they'd be there and bring this or that. Soon everyone hung up. 

I followed and hung up the phone noticing Tomoyo standing by the hallway with something in her arms. 

Sakura:_ What's in the package?_

Tomoyo: _It's for you._ (She said excitedly as she extended the gift to me.)

Sakura: (I took it. It was a very large package.) _Can I open it now?_

Tomoyo: _yep, please do_ (She smiled)

I carefully opened the package. There were 5 rather large and neatly wrapped bundles I unwrapped the first one. 

There were 2 dresses neatly folded. The first one was a long light pink dress with slender straps and what looked like little puffy sleeves off the shoulder that were made of a sheer translucent material similar to the color of the dress. It also had little cherry blossoms decorating it. 

The second dress was more every day it was short well above the knee it was a light baby blue, and there were little white things that could have been clouds or flowers scattered on it.

The second was a 2-piece outfit. It was a dark metallic green color the top was like a very short dress it had very short tee shirt sleeves (Think baby tee's) with a light green embroidered pattern going around the arms. It was very open in the back, because it was a lace up back, which closed off into a dress just bellow where the small of my back would be. And it had a slight flare to it but not much. And the pants were capris' with some flare at the bottom of the leg. They were the same shade of dark metallic green, and had light green and pink designs going up the side of each leg till the mid thigh area. As I looked at it closer there were little flowers beaded on the shirt upon closer inspection I saw they were Peonies. I turned a bright red then looked at the next article.

These were pajamas, 3 pairs. One was silvery gray color made from silk with a warm layer reinforcing it, and the shirt was a giant silver cherry blossom, with straps that tied in the back. (Think Mariah Carrey's Butterfly shirt) It also had a silk robe to wear over it. 

The second pair of pajamas were big silk pants similar to the silver one's only they were primarily green with silver and pink streaks in them. It had a shirt that looked like a dark one shouldered silk baby tee. With thinner than spaghetti strap that was a little long so it fell onto the shoulder. 

The final pair were tame as far as Tomoyo goes. It was a silk skort thing. It was light pink. And had a silk button up baby tee. 

The next one was biggest I opened it and saw 3 pairs of pants 3 shirts and 2 skirts. The pants were some kind of flower plaid with huge bells and a design stitched on the bottom that resembled my star key and my former Clow key. And on the side of my left leg was a big beaded image of my star key, and on the bottom of my right leg was a big beaded picture of Clow key.

The second pair were shiny silvery-pink with cherry blossoms embroidered on them. They hugged low on my hips and were baggy.

The third pair looked like it took her a lot of time to do. They were white pants but the right half had a bunch of pictures embroidered on it and if you looked closely she had the images of the cards embroidered on them, they were so elaborate and beautiful.

The shirts were definitely Tomoyo originals. The first one was a forest green with light pink and blue flared sleeves. There was a slit at the top so it kind of resembled a tank top with sleeves attached. 

The second was very strange. It looked like something you'd use to restrain a crazy person. It wrapped around me and then around my arms and tied in the back, it was kind of cool but weird, it was red.

The last one was made of a fuzzy fabric; it was multi color with many different shades of green and pink. It was halter top. 

The skirts were simple one was pale gray and went just below my knee and hand a ruffle flare to it. 

The other was just above my knee and had a slit in it that went to about the middle of my thigh. And it was a medium violet purple color.

Then I looked at the last bundle as I was going to pick it up Tomoyo told me not to open it because it was for Syaoran. I ran over and hugged her.

Sakura: _Thank you so much but you didn't have to go to all this trouble._

Tomoyo: _It was no trouble most of this was already made I just haven't had a reason to give it to you. I had the pajamas started I just had to finish them. The only outfit I did today was the green one._

Sakura: _Still thank you._

Tomoyo: _As I see it you should have some nice new clothes when you go to Hong Kong and attend school._

Sakura: _It's all so beautiful_

Tomoyo: _You just need to promise me one thing._

Sakura: _Anything._

Tomoyo: _You just have to wear the green one tomorrow when you surprise Syaoran._

Sakura: _I will._

Suddenly a loud knock was heard at the door. I went and opened it and there was a large group of people standing outside. I let them in and we had a little party. They all told me they'd miss me. And if I wrote them they'd write me all the time. It was getting late about 9:00 and I still had to pack all my stuff. I gave everyone a hug as they left. I returned up stairs and got out 2 suitcases and my bookbag. 

I set a side the green outfit Tomoyo had made for me to wear, and packed my stuff. After 2 hours I finally had everything packed. I grabbed my star key out of a little chest it was in, and put it around my neck. I set my alarm for 5:30 and went to bed. 

(**The Next Morning**)

I woke up to my blaring alarm clock I shut it off and almost went back to sleep, but I noticed my packed luggage and shot up. I groggily got out of bed and searched for the light switch. I found it and flipped it up nearly blinding my self as the light went on. I took my time finding my clothes and making my way down stairs. I went in the bathroom and changed. By the time I was all ready it was 6:10. I went upstairs then brought down my luggage. I went back up and woke up my dad. He got up and dressed and within 15 minutes we were on our way. It was silent for a little while till he spoke up.

Mr. K: _Are you excited Sakura._

Sakura: _Yes I am, I'm just a little nervous though. _

Mr. K: _Everything will work out just fine honey._

Sakura: _I know. _

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I was awoken shortly when the car jerked. We were in the parking lot of Tomoeda international airport. We quickly got out and grabbed my luggage. And made our way to the airport. My dad got my ticket for me and we checked in my luggage. We went up to the restaurant and he bought me a delicious breakfast. It was almost 7:00 so he decided to leave. He gave me a hug and wished me luck and that I had a fun time. And he handed me a book to write in, and the first page told me where I could write him in Egypt. He left and I sat by the gate my plane was leaving from figuring it was the same thing. 

"Sakura!" I heard someone yelling. I looked to see Syaoran running towards me. I stood to greet him. He gave me a tight hug then stepped away from me looking me over. I twirled slowly and asked if he liked. He just smiled dumbly at me and nodded. He sat down next to me and put his arms around me pulling me close to him. I sighed and enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms. But I reluctantly pulled away and sat up. He looked at me confused. 

Sakura_: There's something I should tell you._ (I said with a smile)

Syaoran: _What?_

Sakura: _Well I was really upset yesterday after you left, and I talked to my father. _

Syaoran: _I'm sorry you were upset._

Sakura: _That's not what I was going to tell you, that's just how it all started. What I want to tell you is…_

"_First call all boarding flight 210 to Hong Kong please come to gate 7_"

Syaoran groaned "that's me." He looked at me like a lost child who's scared to leave. He took his bag and hugged me tightly and kissed me. I picked up the bag I had under my seat and took his hand and pulled him. He was very confused but followed. It got in line to go through and that's when he was finally able to speak. "What are you doing?" he questioned. I was about to answer when the woman asked for my ticket I gave it to her, and she took what she needed and wished me a nice flight. I waited for Syaoran. He walked up to me with a stunned expression. I hooked my arm with his and kissed him on the cheek. He stopped and looked at me.

Syaoran: _What's going on?_

Sakura: _Remember how you asked me to go with you yesterday?_

Syaoran: _Yea, you said no._

Sakura: _Actually I said I'd miss my dad and friends too much._

Syaoran: _So you still declined._

Sakura: _Well I talked to my dad and he's going to go to Egypt for a year I would have been staying with Tomoyo and Eriol. He said that I could go with you if it was really what I wanted._

Syaoran: _So you're really coming._

Sakura: _Yep and my dad said he'd rent me an apartment so I won't be a responsibility of your family. _

Syaoran: (Hugs me tightly) _That's so great._

Sakura: (I hug him back glad he's happy.) _I know I'm glad you still want me to come. _

Syaoran: (Pulls away and looks me in the eyes) _Sakura, I always want to be with you no matter what. I'm happiest with you. _

Sakura: (I grabbed him and hugged him tightly.)

Syaoran: _How long are you going to be with me?_

Sakura: _Forever, but I'll be in Hong Kong at least a year. And if I want to come home sooner I just have to let Ms. Daidouji know, and if I want to stay later I have to get a hold of my dad._

Syaoran: _That's great_

We hugged once more and kissed before I took his hand and walked on the plane. "Today marks the first day of the rest of my life" I whispered to myself. I will never be as happy as I am with him. I stopped in the middle of the hall and kissed the man I love. Receiving glares from some, applause from others. We continue onto the plane awaiting what lies ahead for us.

Well that's it there's the end of Written. I hope you liked it. I'm considering writing another story telling what happens to Sakura in Hong Kong. And how her and Syaoran's relationship changes, as well as Tomoyo and the rest of her friends. But I need your input. Should I have a follow up story or should I leave it be. You tell me. I hope you'll review and tell me what you think of Written, and the idea of a sequel.


End file.
